Bride of the Water God
by Candipopxlov
Summary: When Miku sacrifice herself for the village, her life has changed forever. She is now the wife of the cold, arrogant water god. But putting that aside, he was undeniably attractive, and that is what make it so hard for Miku to lay her eyes off him.
1. Difficult start of everything

**A/N: **

This is my first fanfiction FOR Vocaloid! Now, this is a Miku x Len pairing, so if you guys are Rin x Len or whatever, please don't bash (and fyi I'm a fan of both couple, however I'm more of a fan of Rin x Len)

Also one of my best friends: Miku (who real name is Alex) helped me edit this story. This story is also dedicated to her, so I hope you like it Miku!(:

I got this inspiration from a fanfiction I read while ago, and I absolutely fell in love with it! The person wrote beautifully, and I don't but I'm still going to improve!

**Warning: **

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

**Rating:** T (PG-13 idk)

Another warning is that the rating may changed, so keep in mind

**Summary for the story so far:  
><strong>

When Miku sacrifice herself for the village, her life has changed forever. She is now the wife of the cold, ignorant water god. But putting that aside, he was undeniably attractive, and that is what make it so hard for Miku to lay her eyes off him.**  
><strong>

**Chapter one: Difficult start of everything**

* * *

><p><em>A land so beautiful, it looks like no fire or bombs can destroy it<em>

_It's my home, my land, and family_

_All the memories, events are cherished deeply by me_

_I can't lose them, or I'll die and not be the same person I am_

_Someone save me…_

* * *

><p>A girl stared at the water uneasily. It reflected back her image, and she gulped loudly. She wasn't ready for this…It was too sudden, but she had to go sooner or later. Oh well, at least she could relax at her favorite spot in the village before being the sacrifice to a god.<p>

The girl grabbed a handful of her jade hair that was braided. She was going to be the sacrifice to the water god soon…Then a miracle would happen! The place wouldn't be in a drought anymore, and everyone would be happy! That is, except for herself. Being sacrifice to the water god means you become his bride. There were many rumors that the water god was the hottest person anyone has ever seen, but also ignorant. She didn't want to deal with anybody like him!

Somebody called her name, and the girl slowly lifted herself off the ground. It was time for her to be a new bride. Before she left, she took one last look at the water and growled. This was going to be the worst day of her life.

When she arrived in her village, there were lanterns lit everywhere. Peoples' faces were all bright, and they ran down towards the direction that led to the lake. The girl clutched her stomach tightly. Then, a person grabbed her wrist suddenly, and pulled her into a building.

"We have to get you dressed pretty, Miku…" The lady said, as several other ladies came by. Two of them grabbed Miku's hair and started unbraiding it, while the other ladies started to take something out of a box. Between their hands lay a beautiful kimono that seemed to be made out of sapphires. It glittered brightly when a spot of light hit the kimono.

One of the ladies pulled her out of her dress and placed the kimono over her. Miku just closed her eyes, wanting to pretend that it was her wedding. Wait…It is going to be her wedding. She sighed tiredly and opened her eyes. Her dream was to get married to someone she knew, someone that she loved, and cared for. However, here she was, getting sent off to be the sacrifice to the water god, being his bride and all. Well, that is if he accepted the sacrifice.  
>Make up was finally applied to her face, and her hair was curled. It was time for the ceremony. The ladies slowly grabbed Miku's hand and pulled her towards the lake where all the villagers were.<p>

Miku felt her stomach do somersaults as she saw everyone except her family in a bright mood. Her only family was Mikuo Hatsune, her older brother. The boy had very recognizable details that could be easily identified as Miku's relative.

Mikuo glanced at her, and she felt her stomach twisting painfully. What was she going to do? She couldn't leave her brother like this…but it had to be done. He slowly walked over to her and tried his best to smile. However, he failed and hung his head on his sister's shoulder.

"Do you have to go…?" he whispered, to where only Miku could hear.

"Yes, I have to go…" her response made Mikuo's head snap up.

"You don't have to at all, Miku. We can send someone else instead!" he protested, but Miku placed her fingers softly on her brother's lip. She smiled tenderly and walked past him. Something pounded against her chest, but she chose to ignore it.

The head council of the village saw her and immediately went over to her, only to grab her wrist and pull her. He took her to the shore of the lake, and Miku gulped loudly. If the Water God didn't accept the sacrifice, she would be dead. That thought kept running through her head. Was she going to die? It's most certain that the god wouldn't keep her.

"Seiryu, the water god, please accept our offering!" the councilman shouted, and without any warning, he pushed Miku into the lake. Miku's eyes flew open, and she gasped as the shallow bottom was growing deeper. The water was rising, and Miku tried her best to stay out of reach from breathing the water.

The torches that surrounded the lake started lighting up, and the water pushed itself off the ground. It made its way up to the sky, as if it was touching it. In one spot, the water was spinning in a spiral. Miku was captured in it. The water somehow binded the girl against the water, which made her unable to move.

_What is happening? I can't believe this is happening! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _

Miku gasped as the water started covering her body, and she struggled to get out. Miku eyed the villagers who stared, horrified, especially Mikuo. Suddenly, Mikuo started charging towards the shore, but a couple of people went to stop him. He glared at the people angrily and pushed to the ground roughly without caring. Then, he charged towards to the shore where the head council blocked his way.

"What are you doing here, boy?" The head council yelled and tried to pull Mikuo away from reaching the lake.

"That's my sister! I need to save her!" Mikuo yelled and shrugged the man away. He then looked at this sister with his green eyes. "I'm going to save you!"

Even though Miku couldn't hear them, she could read what his lips said. The only thing that stuck in her head was to yell and keep Mikuo away from the lake. That was impossible for her to do, though.

"Mikuo!" She tried yelling, but the words cut off as the water finally covered her face, almost like a mask.

Her brother's eyes flew open when he saw the water completely swallow her up. "Miku!" He yelled and collapsed on his knees. "No…This can't be happening…She's going to die!" And without any warning, the water spiral slowly disconnected from the sky and bolted into the lake. Once the water from the sky hit the body of water, waves started crashing and many big waves started heading towards the shore.

"We have to get out of the lake area now!" The head council started motioning people to go back, but only person stayed where they were. "Mikuo…I know how bad this is for you, but your sister won't be happy if you stay here and be depressed."

Mikuo tried smiling, but he failed. He sighed tiredly, and looked at the lake. "The Water God stole my life away from me…He took my only family away from me…" He choked on his words and started sobbing loudly for the first time. His heart ached painfully, and he lowered his head into his hands.

"Son…Your sister is going to be happy if you go back to the village. She wouldn't like it if you were crying for her…" The head council saw Mikuo finally lifting himself off the ground, and he started walking towards the direction that lead to the village.

* * *

><p><em>Miku looked around the area. Where was she? Everything was pitch black, but she could hear sounds of laughter. A light started hitting a spot, and Miku rushed over to it. Once she reach there, it disappeared.<em>

* * *

><p>Her eyes flew wide open, and she sat up. Her hand was on her forehead, and she found sweat drops clinging onto it. She blinked a couple of times before she traced the room with her eyes only. It seemed like she was in a room alright, but there was a casement window. Nothing really special, but the thing was that there were no trees or grass where they should be. It was just the blue sky and several clouds!<p>

Miku jumped off the bed, and collapsed to the floor when her muscles pulled tightly.

"Are you okay?" She heard a woman gasp, and suddenly felt someone's arms around her. The woman cupped her face and narrowed her eyes when she felt the warmness. "This is not good…Seiryu is going to kill me!"

"Who are you?" Miku asked, puzzled. The older woman looked at her. Her hair was the color of cherry blossoms that she had planted back in the village. The sky-blue eyes stared down at her hard before she jerked away from the lady.

"My name is Megurine Luka…You can call me Dr. Luka. And yes, I am a real doctor. I was assigned here to help you since you weren't feeling well…" Miku stared at her suspiciously.

"Who sent you here?" Without thinking, Miku grabbed a flower vase and threw it at Luka. However, she missed and the flower vase broke against the touch of the wall.

The lady glared at her and walked towards her. "I was sent here by Seiryu." Miku was about to reach for another object to throw at her, but Luka grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the bed. "Stay in bed, or Seiryu will be displeased!" She turned around, headed for the door, and slammed it loudly.

Miku finally let out a sigh of relief, and she looked around the room again. Where was she? And that Luka lady also mentioned Seiryu. Wait…Did that mean he accepted the sacrifice? If so, he will pour rain down onto the village. Then she can go somewhere else and hide from her supposed-to-be husband!

Ignoring Luka's advice, she hopped off the bed and opened the door. Miku's jaw dropped when she saw the land. It wasn't Earth at all. This place was so beautiful! The grass and trees were greener than anything. There was also a hallway that led to some other place. The good thing was that the hallway was sheltered from the sun, and it was supported with marble columns.

Miku gawked at the place, and she shook her head. She had to find Seiryu right away so she could leave this dump! It's not exactly a dump, but it's considered one since it belonged to the man who distastefully didn't want to share rain with the villagers!

The hallway seemed to have a stopping point, and was now leading into different intersecting ways. She didn't know what to choose, and she wasn't going to go right now. In the middle of the direction ways, sat a big fountain. It showed at about twenty seven figures, but only about eight-fifteen stood out the most. All the figures were carved in marble.

One of the figures was pointing at something, as if it was going to shoot someone with just its fingers. Miku reached out to touch the figure, only to get a slight shock, and was glad she immediately jerked away or else she may have been electrocuted. She took a last look at the figure and noticed it was incredibly handsome, and something told her if he was a real person, they may have gotten along pretty well.

The next figure was, surprisingly, a girl. She had long hair that tied very low, but it look really elegant with the kimono she was wearing. Miku also noticed the girl, or lady, had a tender look on her face that would have captured anybody's heart. She did the same for this figure as she did with the other; she touched it gently and saw a light shimmered around the figure before she pulled back. Miku stared at the finger she touched with and realized the light left a warm feeling that relaxed her.

Another figure stood tall and proud, and in one hand, he was wielding fire. And for some reason, Miku knew that if she touch the figure, she will burn herself.

She stared at another figure that was a girl, and she had her hair up in a small ponytail. One hand held a elegant bow, and in the other, an arrow. Then, Miku gawked at the girl's face, who had a smirk expression. When Miku took a step back, she realized the figures were all captured in a big spiral that was very much like the one she was in.

All the figures were stacked up until they reach to the top where a figure was pouring water out of his hand fell down to the bottom of the fountain. His expression was cold looking, and he was incredibly handsome. It made Miku ponder who that guy was…well…if he is real. Suddenly a thought strike in her head, but she shook it away. This couldn't be the man she was marrying. If he was…Miku once again shook her head furiously. No way was that the water god!

Then she looked at the crystal water. The water was not so deep looking if you look it from outside, but when you look at the water for real, it was deep. _Really _deep. Without even knowing, Miku felt someone tugging her into the pool of water. Wait…someone? There was certainly nothing tugging her into it, but it was rather the water.

"What the-?" Miku suddenly flipped over into the fountain, and she tried her best to reach the surface. However, something was pulling her back. She turned to look and found a tail of water was wrapping it self around her ankle. Her eyes flew wide open, and Miku tried to kick the tail away. It didn't work, and frustration grew as seconds passed by.

Holding her breath for one minute was something she couldn't do, but she wasn't going to give up. Not after all the stupid mess she had to go through! She wanted the god to give the village the dang rain and set her free like a little bird, the same he does with the other wives that had been sacrifice to him.

She twisted and made a reach for the tail. When she touched it, she immediately pulled on it tightly and somehow "punched" it. The tail jerked and released its grip around her ankle. This was her chance! Miku started pulling herself out of the water and felt her shoulders finally relaxed when she was finally out of the pool. But she chose the wrong time to be relieved.

In front of her was a man taller than her by at least a couple of inches. He had the most handsomest features she ever seen. His flaxen hair glowed radiantly, as if it was some mystically thing. But the most noticeable and beautiful feature was his cobalt eyes. They stared at her coldly, and Miku wanted to yanked her sight to somewhere else. Though, it was really hard to look away, for he held eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, the tone matching his eyes.

Miku stared at him even harder before she said, "I'm looking for the Water god." Silence hung between the two until the guy took a step closer to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku, the bride of Seiryu." Another silence hung between them, and she find herself staring at the guy's neck. Since when did he get this close without her noticing?

"Nice to meet you…" The guy roughly pushed her onto the floor and water splashed into the young girl's face-surprisingly.

She looked at him, her eyes rose in shock. Her mouth was hanging open, large enough for a house to fit in it. Just what the heck was going on! Her life turned into a twist without her knowing it would happen at all, and she had a feeling that it would all turn out badly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

Before anyone ask me questions that may be predictable, Len is the water god (kind of obvious). Seiryu is his name as well, but when he's in his animal god form. Seiryu is one of the four symbols of the chinese constellation (and its a dragon). And the dragon is blue, so I imagined the dragon controlling the water, and that's how it came to my head.

****Anything else to say?:****

I hope you like the first chapter and support this story**!** And please comment! ^^ If you guys have any ideas, you can feel free to do so!**  
><strong>


	2. Meeting eachother

**A/N:**

Okay! Chapter two is done! And Thank you guys for reviewing it. It inspires me to write even more of this story! ^^

Thank you Miku for being one of the awesomest (if that's a word, which its not :P) beta reader I ever had!

Also from now, I'll put a song link here that will match with the story. It helps bring out the mood I guess, plus when I read, I usually put music because it relaxes me.

**Here's the link:**

http:/www. youtube repeat .com/watch/?v=7qDjrEcgJj0 (no spaces though) (Plus it will repeat all the time, so you don't have to worry about going back and press the button)

You don't have to if you want, but its just a suggestion because it will bring out the mood of this chapter even more!(:

**Warning: **

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

**Rating:** T (PG-13 idk)

Another warning is that the rating may changed, so keep in mind

**Summary so far:**

When Miku sacrifice herself for the village, her life has changed forever. She found herself in a room and meets a lady who is Dr. Luka. It has been discovered that she is in a palace and that the water god is here! So she went to go search for him, but she

found herself in a sticky situation.

**Chapter 2: Meeting each other**

* * *

><p><em>Looking around this place makes feel me feel uneasy<em>

_I don't know where I am to be exact_

_But the question on my mind is if I will fit _

_With these superior creatures that are gods_

_Around me_

_Do I really not fit?_

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that?" Miku asked as she struggle to stand up. Just what the heck was going on? She didn't know at all, and she was afraid of this man in front of her.<p>

"You were sneaking around the palace of my friend's, which meant that you also didn't obey my orders when I told you to stay in your room," the man said, even more colder than the tone he already used with her.

Miku's jaw dropped when she realized who the man was. It was Seiryu, the water god. She took a step back, only making the god take a step towards her. Without any warning, the god grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards to a pond with stones.

"You are different from the others. The others just followed my commands, but it seems like you can't stay still. I guess that explains the action now," he said smoothly now, and a bit softer.

Miku tore her sight away from his blue eyes and look directly at his face. He was watching her with amusement but was belied by coldness of his eyes- of course. This was the guy (or god) that took away her life. He was the one who didn't kindly give rain to the village. It was him who controlled her life without knowing it!

Suddenly his breath feathered her face as he moved in closer to her. She felt the heat rising from him towards her, sending a warm feeling. "So you are my newest wife, huh?"

Miku didn't respond. She just stared at him with no emotions.

"You look pretty young too. It seems like the villagers were pretty desperate…"

_Which is why I'm obviously here, you stupid god! _

"The other sacrifices I received were a lot prettier than you," the water god arrogantly said. He stepped back away from her. "But you will do fine for an exchange for rain…"

A helpless vein popped, and Miku restrained herself from punching the god. _What a conceited god! _

"People think anyone can be my bride, don't they?" he continued, haughtily.

_Yes, everyone is just wanting to be your bride, you stupid piece of-_ Another vein popped angrily, and her eye twitched uncontrollably.

"Their stupidity is getting on my nerves. I shall make them suffer for a month, then I'll pour rain over the filthy village…" Miku's eyes snapped wide open. Did she hear what she think she did?

The god was heading out of the center, leaving her alone, but she wasn't going to allow that at all.

"You can't do that!" The water god turned around, surprised, but it turned back to the cold face it was before. It might be even colder than the face he used earlier.

"The sacrifice is here now, and she is talking to you- damn it! I'm here so you can use magic on the village, so you might as well get it taken care of!"

He walked back towards her and grabbed her wrist painfully, pushing her against the wall.

"_Don't command me, you foolish human_…" He practically growled and twisted her wrist a little. Miku realized fear was taking over her again, but she wasn't going to back down.

Suddenly, thunder clashed in the sky, making Miku turn her sight on that. The clouds were suddenly gray, and the sky grew dark. The place shook slightly, and more thunder clashed and clapped in the sky.

"You can't command me, alright? You and your village don't mean anything to me."

Miku was shaken by his sudden fury. He just used a powerful voice that could probably break Mount Fuji, but she still wasn't going to back down! Not after all what just happened!

"_Give the village rain now!_" She snapped at him, only to receive a more painful twist on her wrist.

"I do what I want…You are just a mere human. You can't command me…" He twisted her around and pushed against the wall even more. Her cheeks started burning viously, warning her the pain will only increase if she didn't do something.

"I said to make the village rain!" Miku yelled, and she pushed Seiryu away. "If you don't make it rain, why don't you just kill me then! Drown me in that stupid pond!"

"Don't think I would hesitate to take your life in just a second." Then, She felt an unexpected force, and she realized she was leaning towards the pond. Something was holding her back from falling though.

"I do as I wish. If I want it to rain, then I will make that happen. If not, then it's your loss." Water shot up in the air and clutched onto her neck. "You _can't _change my mind about anything. If I want to take your life-" The water around her neck tighten even more. Almost to the point where she could hardly breathe. "-then I will do so."

"Do it now then!" Miku snapped, and the water around her neck dropped back into the pond. She was now facing the god, and she felt her whole body trembled.

"_Don't test me ever again, you mere human. I'm a god; don't forget that._" He let go of her and started walking away with echoing footsteps.

It seemed like it was an hour until Miku collapsed onto the floor. Her hands cupping her face, horrified. She couldn't believe what she had done. She would have never done that at all! He called her village a filthy place, she snapped at him, she almost got herself killed, and Seiryu wouldn't hesitate to take her life. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Luka sighed as the ominous gray color was starting to disintegrate back to the sky blue color. That Miku girl is really stubborn. None of this would have happened if she had just listened to what she said, but people just don't listen do they now?<p>

Now she couldn't help pondering what did that girl did to make Len angry. He hardly ever changed the weather when he was mad (a very bad thing if he does- of course). Sure enough, that Miku girl did something stupid. If it happens more times, she just prays that someone will be able to stop his anger.

* * *

><p>He walked down the hallway, trying to keep his footsteps quiet. However, it just thundered down on the surface. <em>Stupid humans. Why couldn't she be like the other brides? They were always obedient and quiet! <em>The god shook his head angrily, and he was startled to find someone leaning against a column.

The person lifted his chin up, amusement was written all over his face. His cobalt blue eyes weren't cold like the water god's. His eyes held laughter, enjoyment, wild, and dangerous, something that the water god wouldn't have (well expect for the dangerous part of course). He was incredibly handsome. The navy blue hair glistened when light hit it.

"Anything happen, Len?" his voice hinted that he wouldn't stop asking until the water god answered truthfully.

"Nothing happened," Len lied. He knew that Kaito wasn't buying his answer.

"Len, does it have to do with that new bride of yours?" The water god frowned before nodding. Kaito helplessly whistle in amusement. "I've got to meet your bride." Len jerked suddenly at his response.

"Why would you want to meet her?" Len asked, puzzled. Kaito's smirk grew wider.

"Of all the brides you had, _only one _provoked you to get mad enough where thunder started shaking. And _the only one _is the bride you have currently."

Len snickered. "I don't understand why you want to meet her still."

"She's different. Nobody has dared to go make you mad, but she did," Kaito explained and crossed her arms against his chest. "Which is why I find her likeable at this moment…" He added.

Len snickered once again. "You didn't even meet her."

Kaito just nodded. "But her actions, Len, are what I like so far. In fact, now that we are talking about this bride of your's, I'm going to meet her now. Then, I'll judge if I like her or not."

Len sighed tiredly. "She's not that special. She's just a human that-"

"-goes up against you, the water god," Kaito cut him off, "I'm going to go meet her right now, so bye." He started walking towards the direction Len came from.

When the lightning god was out of sight, Len smiled to himself and continued heading down towards the hallway. He finally escaped from his anger level and was now relaxed.

* * *

><p>Miku stared at the fountain and cursed at herself. Was she the stupidest person living on Earth- or the sky! It didn't matter anymore…She got herself into this, and she couldn't change it back.<p>

On top of the fountain (she now realized) was Seiryu himself!

_What a coincidence! You should have known from the start! I mean who has freakin water pouring out of their hand?_

She didn't like Seiryu _at all_. He's a jerk, cold-hearted, and thinks he all mighty. Yep, she didn't like a thing about him.

Miku gawked at the other figures since she wanted to avoid looking at him. Her eyes fell on the figure she had first touched. The one that almost electrocuted her. If there was Seiryu's figure in the fountain, did that mean the other figures could be the other gods? If she was right, then that meant she had touch the lightning god's figure.

She sighed loudly and pulled her knees against her chest. No matter how hard she tried, the fear kept coming back. Did he really frighten her to death? Miku knew the answer to that question, and that answer was yes. She couldn't deny it; it was the truth. If she tried to cover it up, it would soon uncover itself. Althugh it was a day, it seemed like a week had passed.

"Hey," she heard someone say behind her. When she turned around, she immediately knew who it was.

"You are the lightning god…" The god in front of her grinned and took couple of steps towards her.

"I'm grateful you know who I am!" One of his hand went behind his head, and he rubbed it. The other hand reached out to her. "My name is Shion Kaito, but you can call me Kaito!"

Miku stared at the hand suspiciously. Could she trust this god?

_Not all gods are the same than that jerk face with the banana hair!_

She hesitantly grabbed his hand and shook it. "My name is Hatsune Miku, but you can call me Miku." The god grinned once again, and he took a seat next to her.

"So Miku, what did you do to make Len all mad?" The girl frowned, and she cocked her head.

"Who's Len?" She asked.

"Oh I see now…Little Lenny didn't introduce himself didn't he?" Kaito muttered under his breath, amused. "The water god. His real name is Len, but the people on Earth call him Seiryu because they only saw him in his dragon form," he explained cleanly.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…But anyway, what did you do to make Len all mad?" Kaito repeated once again. Miku snickered, and she dug her face into her knees. "Oh come on, Miku! You can tell me anything!"

"I don't know about that…" She mumbled under her breath, but the god heard it.

"You don't trust me?" One eyebrow lifted up in amusement. He really liked this Miku girl, unlike the other bride he met for Len. They were too obedient and quiet, but this girl was different. He could tell already that they were going to get along just well.

"I didn't say that!" Miku protested, and a light shade of red appear across her face. "And I wasn't implying that either!"

Kaito chuckled, and he patted the girl's back. "I'm just messing with you." Without any warning, Miku gave him a soft punch on his shoulder.

"Stupid…" She muttered under her breath, and she turned to stare at him. "Why do you want to know what I did to make him mad?"

"Because I like you so far," the lightning god grinned again.

"Geez, I'm already taken," Miku stuck her tongue out playfully. Kaito chuckled again, and he ruffled the girl's hair.

"I'm already taken too, little usagi." Miku frowned at the nickname and was about to punch him until he continued. "What I really meant was that none of his brides before had the guts to go against him."

The girl frowned even more. "How did you know about that?"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders with a mischievous face. Miku snickered softly. "But tell me what happened," said Kaito.

Miku heaved a little sigh and told him about her meeting with the water god. Once she finished, Kaito just nodded. He was trying to hold back his laughter, but it didn't work.

"You really are different! No one like you comes here!"

"Geez, that makes me feel really special!" Miku grinned happily. Kaito was really easy-going and more fun to have around, unlike Len. She felt more relaxed around him than her soon-to-be-husband.

"Maybe you are," Kaito said. Miku just grinned even more. He was almost like Mikuo in a way. It's really great to have someone to talk to in this big palace. She didn't want to stay next to Len the whole time. Something about him just makes her shiver, and it's not because he was cold. There was something more to that.

"Len's not that bad of a guy…" She turned her attention on Kaito and cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, which she didn't know why. It was probably because of the aura that Kaito had right now. It wasn't the easy-going and cheerful aura that he had around a second ago. It was something that would send her chills down her spine.

"It's not my place to tell you…" Kaito said as he looked at the ceiling. "But I'll just say that he's the 'cold, heartless bastard' because something happened in the past. You shouldn't worry about it, though." From the way he said it, Miku had an uneasy feeling that it wasn't a pleasant story and that _she _will _eventually _get involved with it.

_No! No! No! Stupid Miku! Don't say that you will get involved because you want to know why? I'm not going to let myself get involved! I'm going to ignore the best I can, and I don't care if it means whatever!_

"I don't care about him!" Miku smiled. "I only care about people and who they are now! Not what they were in the past!" She exclaimed and stood up. "Well, I guess I have to go back now…"

"Let me escort you," Kaito said. Miku gladly accepted, and the two started walking down towards the hallway, where the two started to talk and laugh again.

* * *

><p>"LEN!" A man yelled angrily. His amethyst hair was put in a high pony tail that was pretty long, and his sapphire eyes were burning with fire (not literally). "You almost blasted my palace away because you can't control your anger, and you are not sorry?" He asked in disbelief.<p>

The water god leaned on his chair, his feet placed on top of a table. "Fine…_I'm sorry, Gakupo_. Happy now?"

The man with the amethyst hair finally grinned. "Yes, I am. But if you ever get mad and blast down my palace, I promise you I'll make the most irritating noise and make you deaf!" His sapphire eyes threatened against the cold eyes of the water god.

Len sighed, agreeing he will accept the terms. He wouldn't want to make Gakupo mad _yet. _His friend kindly offered him to stay at his palace since his own palace was building something new, and there was no one allowed to be on that site (including the god- duh). He wouldn't want to ruin his friendship with the sonic god.

"I know what happened today…" Gakupo teased. Len's eyes rose up, and he turned to glare at the older god.

"Who told you?" Len narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Nobody. I know everything that's happening in my palace because I'm also the sound god, which allows me to hear a mile away." Gakupo explained. "It's not my fault, okay? It's not like I was wanting to eavesdrop." He added defenseley.

"Right…" Len snickered, and he turned to look at the window. "How long has it been?"

"If you are talking about that accident, I don't know…" Gakupo replied sadly. "But I know it was probably over two hundred years."

Len felt his heart squeeze tightly, but he cover it up quickly. He wasn't going to allow weak feelings to reach the surface. Crying was foolish for a god. A god was suppose to be strong, not weak. He was not going to fall again from where he is. It's too painful to deal with anything like that.

"It still hurts…" Len whispered unwarily.

"It all hurts us still, Len…" Gakupo answer back. He went over to Len and patted the younger god's back. "But…we need to move on…"

Len shook his head, the ice in his eyes started to break down little by little. "I'm the only one who can't move on…" He whispered. Then, something wet was in his eyes. He went to rub his eyelids, but he found that it was still there, bothering him.

"What the hell is this? Why won't it get off!" Len protested, and he felt Gakupo's hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Those are tears Len…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

If you guys read it with the music, you guys get cookies :D

If you guys read it without the music, you guys get bananas 8D

I hope you guys like this chapter and review it!(: If you guys have any ideas, please fell free to do so ^^ Any ideas welcomed

Plus I'm sorry for Len's character. He's an asshole to Miku SO FAR, but Miku (one of my best friends, and the beta reader for this) say he's badass lol


	3. The remarkable smile

**A/N:**

Okay! Chapter three is here now(: There are some new characters ;D

Thxs Miku for being my beta reader for this story! :D

And i hope you guys enjoy the chapter here(:

**Here's the link for the music mood of chapter:**

www. youtube repeat/watch/?v=OiTqfiMlLVs&feature=related (no space)

(Plus it will repeat all the time, so you don't have to worry about going back and press the button)

You don't have to if you want, but its just a suggestion because it will bring out the mood of this chapter even more!(:

**Warning:**

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

**Rating:** T (PG-13 idk)

**Summary so far:**

When Miku sacrifice herself for the village, her life has changed forever. She found herself in a room and meets a lady who is Dr. Luka. It has been discovered that she is in a palace and that the water god is here! So she went to go search for him, but she

found herself in a sticky situation.

* * *

><p><em>I'm starting to notice something new<em>

_It's sweet and bitter_

_It feels like I'm back at home_

_Maybe things won't be so bad_

_With the new people I meet_

_Everyday on my journey_

* * *

><p>"I really love this palace, but I hate how-" Miku stopped when she saw a pair of cobalt eyes staring at her.<p>

"Yo, Len!" Kaito greeted with a wave. The water god didn't respond. He looked at Kaito and back towards Miku. His gaze cut through Miku like a thousand knifes, but she remained calm.

Suddenly the dark aura around him spread and slowly wrapped around the two. "I see you met my newest bride…"

Kaito just nodded. "Yeah I did…She's a pretty interesting girl," he admitted with a mocking grin that seemed to be taunting Len.

"Is that so? I thought she was just disobedient and snapped at everyone," Len said coldly.

Without any warning, Len had a forceful grip around Miku's wrist. "You are coming with me, Bride." Miku struggled to jerk away from him, but he had no intention on letting go yet.

"My name isn't bride, you stupid god!" The water god's eye flashed dangerously towards her. Miku swallowed dryly, wishing she could take back those words. "My name is Hatsune Miku; it's not bride, okay?"

"I'm aware of that," he said curtly, "but I don't care. All I want you to do is come follow me."

Miku glared at him. "I'm not going." Again, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"You are coming with me," he ordered.

"Did you made the village rain yet?"

Len gave her an icy look. "No," his tone matching his look.

"Then I'm not going!" She yelled defiantly. Miku managed to get away from his strong hold, and she didn't look directly at him.

Kaito whistled in amusement. Another grin shot up on his face. "Len, I was wrong. She's not just interesting…She's really interesting! I'm liking this girl more and more every minute." Another whistle passed through his lips.

"If you like her so much, why don't you go teach this girl some manners then," Len growled.

_ Manners? What the hell? Why don't you go teach yourself some! _Miku frowned, letting out a soft growl that couldn't be heard by the two gods._ I'm not some possession that can be ordered around!_

"Sorry, she's your bride, not mine!" Then Kaito leaned towards Miku and whispered in her ear, "Hey, if he bullies you, just call out my name, and I'll send a lightning bolt towards him."

Miku smiled weakly. If the gesture was sincere or not, she felt a warm feeling over her body. At least she had someone to watch her back, right?

Kaito, then, started towards his room.

Miku, once again, was now alone with the water god.

"You are coming with me," he repeated finally after the weird silence. "Right now."

"I'm not going with you unless you make it-" Miku stopped when she felt herself being lifted off the floor violently.

"I already told you that I take orders from stupid, meer humans." Len growled into her ear, which sent a shiver down her spine.

Miku felt her blood boiling at a mild temperature, and she struggled to get away from him. "Is it that hard to just make a village rain?" She almost screamed. "I just want it to rain!"

Len dropped his grip on her, which made her collapse to the floor clumsily. "You want it to rain so badly?" He asked in a demanding and menacing tone. One of Miku's eye brows rose up, confused.

"Well of course! Why else would you think I became your-"

"Fine," he cut her off rudely. "If you want it to rain so badly, here's my present for you!"

It started to rain. It really did. Large, fresh, refreshing droplets fell from gray clouds.

But it wasn't where Miku wanted it to rain.

It rained on top of her head, soaking everything down to her bones. The clouds rumbled above her as more droplets fell down onto her dry skin.

She shivered and lifted her chin up to see the water god. He had a smug smirk over his beautiful face, which only seemed to urge her anger even more.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted it to rain," he said arrogantly, "and I did what you asked me, my little bride."

Miku spit out some of the rain that slipped into her mouth when she gasped. Every muscle tensed, ready to knock this guy out.

The rain stopped, leaving Miku in a cold condition.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your present." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her down to another direction.

For some strange reason, the girl wasn't resisting him. However, he knew better. This girl wouldn't back down that easily.

"Have you lost your fighting spirit?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Nope, not all…" She said with confidence.

There was no way in her lifetime that she was going to back down from this bastard!

* * *

><p>Len was never a person who would listen to others. He always thought that only his opinions mattered and that they were right. He always thought he was powerful, and that no one was allowed to go against him.<p>

That was until this girl. She looked directly at his eyes. She shouted at him, disobeyed him, even dared to fight back!

His best friend was right. She was far more interesting than any of the brides he had ever had. In fact, she's the only one that was interesting. The other brides he had never look directly into his eyes and was never open to him. It never bothered him. He found those traits acceptable and let them live their own lives. They weren't exciting or pleasurable around to have.

Then, Len finally realized how limp her arm was. It showed clear signs of her not eating much for weeks due to the drought of her village. This girl hardly had any meat on her arm, and she was most likely hungry for something.

"Can you stop pulling me? It hurts, you know?" Miku grumbled.

"If I don't pull you, you will escape and run," Len glanced at the girl's face.

"Wow…For a god, you sure are smart…" Miku muttered under her breath.

He glared at her before continuing walking. "If I don't pull you, you won't follow me anyways." He added. "Besides, any actions you do, I'll get mad."

"Don't I always make you mad?" Miku pointed out. "Plus, it's your fault for making yourself mad…" She added.

Len's eyebrow rose in anger. "My fault?"

"All you had to do was make it rain!" She protested.

"Which I did," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but it was pointless. The only thing you did was-" Miku let out a small sneeze. "-gave me a cold." Once again, she sneezed loudly. Then, she rubbed her nose. "Next time, if you are kind, please make it rain on the village?"

"Ohh! That's what you meant?" The water god pretended to act in shock. "You just kept saying 'make it rain, make it rain…'," Len told her, throwing down a smirk.

Miku clenched her fist, ready to kill him. They stopped when they were in front of this door. The water god slid the door open, revealing Luka at a table.

"Len? Miku?" She said as she noticed the two figures. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I need you check up on her and give her something for that cold," Len said. The coldness from his eyes slowly melt when he looked at the older lady's face. Miku didn't miss the scene just now.

Who was this lady mean to him? Miku shook her head furiously. It doesn't matter at all! It's not like she cared about him!

Without even thinking, Miku blurted out, "the cold that you kindly gave me." The water god just sent her a warning glare to keep her mouth shut.

"Also, bring her down for dinner. She needs the food," Len told the doctor. With that said, he turned around and walked down the hallway. But he stopped when he heard his bride and the doctor's conversation.

"How did you get a cold? You were fine this morning!" Luka gasped.

"That's because the all mighty water god is a bastard!" The girl replied angrily.

"Watch your tone young lady! You don't want to push his buttons again," the older advised, "he was kind enough to save you but-"

"Kind?" Miku almost shrieked. "His name and kind don't even belong in the same sentence!" The next thing he heard was something shattering.

"Here's some medicine," Luka said. Len growled, and kept walking down the hallway. That girl really wanted some rain! Just what was so special about that village? It was just filthy! No one wanted to live in there! He would have expected her to be bitter to her village and not so kind towards her survivial.

He stopped in his steps. An odd strange picture came to his mind. He saw a pair of teal eyes looking at him that burned with passion. The way she spoke to him echoed his ears. It was detestable, but it was refreshing for some odd reason…She really wasn't like any other women he met.

"Hey Len!" He froze. Was that-? He found himself tumbled onto the floor. The air in his lungs was knocked out of him.

"Rin!" He grumbled. His twin sister sat on top of his back, her leg overlapping the other in a feminine way.

"What's the matter, Len?" She purred teasingly, "I thought you were stronger than this, little brother." Rin lifted herself off of her brother's back, only to find herself being splashed by uninviting cold water. "What was that for?" She almost yelled.

"For almost breaking all of my back bones," Len replied coldly.

"Hmph!" Rin snickered as she snapped her fingers. A blast of wind charged towards her face, leaving her face dry-clean. "I thought I taught you better than that!"

Len rolled his eyes. "I'm way stronger than you, Rin. If you dare break my bones, you will find yourself dead."

Rin shot a dagger look at him. "I'm immortal, Len! I can't die, for your information. But you can!" She stabbed her index finger into his chest. "I can send a tornado right here, right now and shred you to pieces."

Len grabbed the wind goddess's finger and shoved it away. "Whatever. Wait…why are you here?"

"Well, isn't the answer obvious? I'm here to see your new bride!" She exclaimed while clapping both hands together. "I heard she's really pretty!"

Len snickered. "She's just average looking…" He saw his older sister frowned.

"You say that for all of your brides, and all of your brides are drop-dead gorgeous!" Rin slapped his forehead. "If you call them average, then something is wrong with your head. Anyway, I want to meet your bride."

"No, " Len snapped immediately. His sister glared at him again.

"Look here, Mister, I want to meet your bride now," she growled at him.

"Oh, well just look at this! It's the wind goddess!" Kaito said in a dramatic way. Rin turned around and grinned.

"It's the lightning god! I didn't expect you to be here." She rushed over to him and gave a friendly hug. "How's things between Meiko and you?" Kaito's eyebrows folded together.

"She's mad at me because I apparently forgot about our anniversary!" he said. Rin chuckled, which only resulted in Kaito electrocuting her slightly.

"Len, do you wanna talk?" The lightning god asked as he leaned against the wall.

Len's eyebrow rose. "About what?"

"Don't give me that! I was talking about your bride!"

"She's nothing special. She just has a tongue like a snake and a personality that proves it."

Kaito busted into laughter. "She wouldn't be like that if you had just made the village rain!"

Len's eyes flashed angerly. "It's not your business if I want it to rain or not."

Kaito raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying, dude." The two gods heard a cough behind them and turned around to see Rin. She had her arms crossed against her chest, her foot drumming down the floor impatiently.

"Let's go see her now," Rin said as she jumped into the air with force. She started floating around in the air and waited for her little brother to start walking.

Len knew that he didn't have a choice, or he would definitely see tornadoes barging everything in the way just to see him shredded. He also knew that Luka already led Miku down for dinner, so he started heading that way.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Luka stared at the young girl. "You are really hungry…" Miku just nodded as she devoured the rice and chicken.<p>

"It's so good!" She exclaimed in each bite. It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted before! But she couldn't speak for herself. The village hardly had anything thing since it-. Miku frowned. Everything was always because of the water god's fault! Just every single damn thing!

"Okay…" Luka said.

Miku tigthen her grip on the chopsticks. "Well excuse me for living in a starving village that is in a drought, all thanks to your water god!"

"He'll make it rain sooner or later…" Megumi sighed.

"I prefer sooner because if he doesn't, people are going to be dying everyday due to hunger! There isn't even enough for the children, including my sibling!"

"You have siblings?" Luka asked, puzzled. Miku just nodded.

"I use to have five, but only one is left now." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling where there were just clouds floating up.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Luka couldn't help but feel pity for her. It was obvious no one wanted to be Len's bride, but Miku offered herself to the god. Then, Miku looked back at her and smiled tenderly.

"It doesn't matter…I can't linger on the past. I must move on…And that's it! I'm not going to do a thing that guy wants until he makes it rain! I'll just have a plan to get him to make it rain!" Miku said with confidence. Luka raised an eyebrow.

"How are you planning to do that?"

"Easy. I can just go torture him all night long with cockroaches!" Miku said with a wink.

"Cockroaches? Really? Isn't that a bit overboard?" She heard someone say behind her. Miku turned around, only to find a little boy a few feet away from her.

"Well it's one of the plans that can make him give in…There is also have plenty of plans I have in mind…" Miku told him.

"Why don't you just be nice? I mean if you do, he'll probably relent then…" The kid advised.

Miku narrowed her eyes. "No way in my life! He's the one being a jerk and unreasonable!" She shot her arms in the air. "There is no way I'm being the 'pretty, nice bride lady', okay?"

The kid snickered. "Well duh you can't…You aren't even half pretty!"

A vein popped on Miku's head. "What did you say?" She growled.

She met with the kid's eyes that glowed amber. "You heard what I was implying, ugly," the kid said with a smirk.

The chopsticks snapped in her hands, and she threw it at the kid's face. "Watch what you are saying, brat!"

"What?" The kid and the girl went up face to face, pulling their cheeks violently. A minute barely passed, and the two's meeting turn into a fight- already.

"Okay, okay!" Luka got between them and pulled the two away. "Rei, that's enough!"

"But I was speaking words of honesty, Luka!" He pouted when the older lady glared at him, the words in her eyes sending threat.

"Miku, I apologized for this kid's action. This is Rei. He's kind of somewhat…an apprentice to Len…"

The girl with the jade hair snickered loudly. "That's probably how he got his attitude…"

"What'cha say?" Rei raised a fist and tried to charge towards her, but he was stopped by Luka's arm. "And where'd you get your face at, huh?" He snapped at Miku.

"If you weren't a kid, you would have been pwned by a girl!"

"I'm not a freakin kid! And if you weren't a girl, I would so have done the same!" The two people glared at each other before looking something else.

Luka helplessly rolled her eyes. Who would have thought they had been fighting in just less than one minute of their meeting. Rei needs to put his foot in his mouth, otherwise Miku wouldn't be spazzing out angrily.

"Rei, give her a break. She just arrived at the Sonic Country…"

"But she's the one talking about killing Len or someth-" Rei protested.

"I didn't say anything about killing him!" Miku interjected. "The only reason why I don't love your precious water god is because he won't make my village rain!"

"So what? It's just a filthy village! It should have been wiped out ages ago…" Rei received a slap across his cheeks.

"Don't talk like that about my village!" Tears started coming out of Miku's eyes, but she wiped them furiously.

"Ohh…look…I'm already talking it about that way! Bleh!" Rei stucked out his tongue.

"You stupid dim-wit!" Miku tried to grab for his neck, but Luka pushed her softly away.

"What's all of this noise? I can hear you guys from a mile away…," a smooth voice boomed in the kitchen. The three turned to look to see Len, Kaito, and a stranger (well to Miku).

"Len!" Rei said, surprised.

"Boy, you were the loudest…You know how much I hate to hear racket…" Rei hung his head down low, feeling guilty.

"So is that your bride?" A girl with a long, low ponytail asked. She had the same cobalt eyes as Len's, but only her was more mischievous. Miku saw that the stranger had her arms wrapped around Len's neck. Suddenly, uneasy feeling burned in her chest.

"Yes…" Len replied, his voice wasn't cold but more in annoyance. The stranger unloosened her arms and walked towards her. She stared at the girl before placing her hands on her hips.

"She's pretty, Len. I don't see how she's average…" The stranger mused out loudly. She gave Miku her hand. "My name is Kagamine Rin, Len's older sister and the wind goddess." A light flickered in the goddess's eyes with cheerfulness.

"My name is Hatsune Miku. I'm the bride of your brother…" She grumbled on the last part.

"I know…You really are different…" Rin mused loudly. "None of Len's brides have ever groaned when they announced who they are. I like that about you so far…"

"Rin!" Len yelled from behind, but Rin chose to ignore him.

"I hope the two of you will be fine…"

"Yeah…Thanks…Like me and him are going to be fine." Miku muttered under her breath. Then suddenly, Len's hand was around her wrist.

Miku looked up at his eyes in surprise.

"Let go of me!" She struggled to get away from him, but he had a strong grip on her.

"No," he said as he started to pull her away fom the kitchen. His bride kept struggling, and she even threatened to bite him if he didn't let go. The water god stared at her in amusment, but it was masked again with his ice, cold face.

"Seriously!" Miku moaned loudly. "Let go of me, or I'll bite your hand!" The god stopped in his tracks to take a good look at his wife.

"I'm sure you can think of something better than that!" said Len. Miku flinched and blushed furiously.

"I-it will hurt!" she stuttered. Len snickered before continuing to walk down the hallway.

Silence hung between the two awkwardly. It's not like Miku minded since she'd rather not talk to the water god. For some odd reason, Miku didn't feel intimated by his aura. It wasn't as cold and frightening as usual, but it still had the uneasy feeling Miku hated when she was around him.

The couple stopped infront of this large door. Len pushed the door, and it groaned loudly until it opened completely. Miku gasped as she saw a big pond that was incredibly beautiful.

"We are here," Len annouced. As he walked to the pond, Miku followed right behind him.

_Sooo...Why did he take me here?_

Miku took a small glance at Len, only to find coldness in his eyes. _ Oh gosh...I hate seeing his eyes! But they are so beautiful. _Miku shook her head furiously. _I'm not going to call him beautiful! He doesn't even deserve that word!_

Without thinking, she growled loudly in the room, only to find her soon-to-be-husband staring at her as_ if _she was crazy.

"Why am I here?" she demanded angrily. The water god didn't respond, only looking at the water with a tense look on his face. Suddenly, a large bubble of water started forming in the pond and floated in mid-air, moving closer and closer to the summoner.

Miku stared at it with curiousity. _What is he doing? _An image flickered in the bubble, and Miku immediately recongized it. It was her village! She stared at the dry grasses. Each day they lose the green color, becoming more and more brown until it looks like coal. Then, she looked at the kids who were straving to death. One of them was crying in pain, and the next thing that happened was there was no more crying from the kid; he really was actually seeing nothing but pitch-black. Miku cupped one hand over her eyes in terror. Tears were threatening to come out, but she held them back.

"Why are you showing me this?" she choked out. She swallowed, her throat dry. Len just stared at her, ignoring her quesion.

The next thing she saw was something that made her wince. Her brother was in their house, all lifeless and much thinner than before. She wanted to cry, and she unconsiously reached for the water bubble, only to be stopped by Len.

"Don't touch it or the bubble will be destroyed," he said smootly. Miku glanced up at Len.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Miku asked. "Are you just showing this to me because you want to torture me some more?" she shouted. "You want to see me suffer while you show me what's happening to my village right now?"

"No," Len said, "You wanted your village to rain, right?" Miku groaned loudly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's yes! Why would I have become a sacrifice then?" Miku shouted.

Len nodded, and he let his hand out towards the direction of the water. He slowly raised his hand up, and the water was following the action. Then, he clapped his hands together and the water fell back into the pond.

Miku's eyes rose in surprise as the image on the water bubble showed rain falling from the sky in her village! She saw the kids looking up and running out of the shelter to dance around in the rain. The older people cheered loudly and hugged each other in excitement. Mikuo joined along with them, redeeming back his happy, cheerful personality.

"Are you happy now?" Len asked. Miku nodded, still in shock. "Good. Now that it's raining, I need you to show me some respect and not disobey me." Miku turned to look at him and frowned.

"Do I have to?" she asked pleadfully.

"Yes, you even said it yourself during your talk with Luka and Rei," he told her.

Miku groaned before she nodded in agreement. Len was satisfied with how it turned out, so he headed to the door when felt a tug on his robe sleeve. He turned, only to find Miku's face hidded under her bangs.

"Thank you," she said. She turned to look at him, and that was when Len wanted the world to stop, just that moment. It was the first time he saw her smile. She wasn't the most beautiful person in the world, but her smile just made her the most beautiful. He felt something warm growing in his chest, which was oddly comfortable. And he knew the smile was sincere.

"You know...both of us didn't have to go through this mess if you had just made it rain," Miku said, then she headed towards the door, leaving the water god alone.

He replayed her smile over and over in his head. Why was he doing that? It didn't make sense at all. All he knew was that he wanted to see her smile at him again until the world stopped. Then the warm feeling grew even more, and he started to grew in uncomfortable. He didn't like this feeling one bit because he didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **

I hope you guys enjoy it! (: And I love all the comments I have received! I appreciate it(:

I love Rin in here lol, She's so teasing to our cold, heartless water god :D

And Miku is awesome :D

Oh, well you look at that! O: It seems like Miku is getting to Len just a little bit now D

**Anything else to say?: **

Please keep on reviewing guys! :D And it will inspire me even more :D so thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter (:


	4. The summoning

**A/N:**

Thank you for all the reviews! Especially, ! You are awesome! :D Your reviews inspire me alot more (of course my friend Miku as well xD) Thank you so much, and I hope you continue to support this story even more(:

Another thanks to Miku for being my beta reader and editing this! :D

NEW NEW NEW CHARACTERS, and MORE NEW CHARACTERS COMING UP!

**Here's the link for the music mood of chapter:**

http:/www. youtube repeat. com /watch/?v=zFijYJdf8NY

http:/www .youtube repeat. com /watch/?v=eBMvhyGH_NE

Yes there is two, but only because of the mood of the story changes at the end (duh)

I think you guys can tell when is the mood changing, so when you know...go to the second link and stay like that until this chapter ends!

(Plus there is no space in the link) (Plus it will repeat all the time, so you don't have to worry about going back and press the button)

You don't have to if you want, but its just a suggestion because it will bring out the mood of this chapter even more!(:

**Warning:**

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

**Rating:** T (PG-13 idk)

**Summary so far:**

When Miku sacrifice herself for the village, her life has changed forever. She found herself in a room and meets a lady who is Dr. Luka. It has been discovered that she is in a palace and that the water god is here! So she went to go search for him, but she

found herself in a sticky situation. He wouldn't make her village rain, but when he finally did, he realized that he was captured in his smile! Is this start for them? [Sucky summary, but it will change in the next chapter]

* * *

><p><em>I'm human<em>

_I'm not a procession_

_You think that you are all powerful _

_And everyone should just listen to you_

_But not me!_

_I'm not someone who you could order all day long_

* * *

><p><em>In the white morning mist, he saw her standing there in the garden. She was surrounded by blooming, large flowers. Her pink hair dancing in the wind, and her eyes closed in peace. <em>

_ She turned around when she heard his footsteps, and she had a small smile on her face. Her arms were wide open, and he gladly accepted it. _

_ "Aren't the yellow tulips beautiful?" The girl asked when she looked up into his eyes. Her cherry eyes reflected back into his cobalt eyes._

_ "Yes, you are…" He said as he dug his nose into her hair._

_ "Honey, I meant the flowers…" She giggled as she patted his head. _

_ "I know, but you smell like yellow tulips…" The girl giggled once more. _

_ "Honey? If I were to die, I want to be buried in a field with yellow tulips." She said suddenly. The man's eyebrow quirked up in confusion. _

_ "I can't do that…" He teased gently as he pulled her even closer to him. "You are always going to be by my side." _

_ The girl in his arms sighed at his response. "You can't control death, even if you are a powerful god…" _

_ The man frowned, and he studied her serene face. "I'll never let you die…"_

_ "One day, I may be gone, what would happen to you?" He frowned at her question._

_ "Why would you leave?" Then the girl in his arm laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard in his life._

_ "What you said is right! Why would I leave? I have no reason to leave you, after all we are bonded forever now."_

Len's eyes snapped open. Looking around, he saw he was under the shade of the trees. He could hear his companions laughing in the shallow, forest lake. The air around him was cool and refreshing, causing him to relax a little bit.

How long has it been since he last saw her in his dreams? It has been ages…

It was so vivid and tangible that he thought she was actually right besides him, in his arms.

He shook his head. Every time her name was being mentioned, he would feel pain in his heart. Every time he saw her in his dreams, he felt like he could die at just that moment. He wanted to forget about her, but how could he?

It made him feel weak. The pain in his chest kept growing as he kept thinking about her. He didn't want to be weak, but he was weak.

He heard a musical laugh and turned to see Miku and Rei childishly playing in the water. The two had just been a fight earlier, but he guessed they just got passed their earlier annoyance and were now enjoying themselves as siblings. He saw that Miku's yukata was pulled up, so she was able to walk in the water more easily.

"Come back here, you brat!" Miku yelled happily as she chased Rei in the lake.

"You'll never catch me, ugly!" Rei stuck his tongue out and continued running away. Miku helplessly smiled, and she slapped her hand on the water, causing it to hit Rei's face. "Oh you are going to get it!" He laughed as he did the same action towards Miku. Soon, they were having a war, wanting to see who would win. Of course that was pointless since neither would.

His eyes lingered on Miku for a while. He waited for that warm, unusual sensation to come again in his chest. Nothing happened, and he relaxed once more. It was just a fluke emotion, that was all. It was just a one time thing, and he was grateful for that.

"Are you okay, Len?" Luka asked as she took a seat next to him. The water god groaned.

"I was okay before you insisted taking us here…" Len stared at the older lady.

"It was better for you to get out of Gakupo's palace. It was extremely hot in-!"

"Which I was perfectly fine until we came over here!" Len said, cutting her off. He hated how the heat made him exhausted and weak, and he was aware about the heat surrounding the palace as well, but it was a lot better over there than here…It was all Kaito's and Gakupo's fault, which all started today in the morning…

* * *

><p><em>"Dang it!" Gakupo moaned. "Why does it have to be really hot in my palace?" <em>

_ Kaito flapped his shirt nonstop. "I don't know, Gakupo, but I hate it!" _

_ "Maybe it was Akaito's fault!" Luka groaned, glancing at Rin. _

_ Rin realized the older lady's gaze was on her, and she looked around in shock as almost everyone's gaze was on her too. "W-What?" She said, offended. _

_ "Did you do something stupid, Rin?" Len asked coldly, which made his older sister hang her head._

_ "No…" She stuttered. Then, she glared at each and everyone of them. "Why do you guys assume it was __me__ who caused this?" _

_ "The only one who would be stupid enough to make him mad is you," Len pointed out. _

_ "Fine! I did make him mad!" Rin admitted, frustrated. She pulled her knees against her chest and dug her head in. _

_ Miku stared at the wind goddess and patted her back. "He'll forgive you…" Rin lifted her head and smiled weakly. She nodded her head in thanks and looked at Kaito, who was talking right now._

_ "Why don't we all go to the forest lake?" He suggested. _

_ "That would be great!" Gakupo exclaimed. "It would be awesome for Miku to be out of the palace for once!" The girl blushed, and she couldn't help but nod. One week had passed since she arrived, and the only thing she was at was this Sonic palace! She never went out of the palace and explored the Sonic country! _

_"This is going to be a fun vacation!" Rin shouted enthusiastically, finally not upset about the whole Akaito thing. _

_ "You'll like it Miku! It's mostly just forest but it has a lake too! It's really beautiful!" Kaito added excitedly. "Plus you can finally be out of the castle!" _

_ Miku couldn't help but be tempted by the idea. "That would be really nice…" _

_ "There is no need," Len cut in. "It's perfectly fine in the castle." _

_ "Oh come on, Len!" Kaito said. "It's getting hot over here and the forest is nice and cool! It's going to be good for you!"_

_ "I don't want to go…" Len said coolly. _

_ "I do!" Miku said brightly. _

_ The water god gave her a frigid glare. "You are my wife. If I don't want to go, then you aren't going either."_

_ "You can't order me around!" Miku snapped back at him. _

_ "You want to bet on that?" Len shot back at her. He got out of his seat and was in front of her. Their noses touching slightly, and the two glared at each other._

_ "Come on, Len! Miku wants to go, Rei wants to go, everyone wants to go! This could be like a family vacation," Kaito said with a grin. _

_ "Since when were we a family?" Len growled, one of his eyebrows twitching. _

_ "I think that is a good idea…" Luka said, ignoring the tense aura from the young god. "Plus…Miku needs to explore the sonic country before she starts heading towards the water country." _

_ "She doesn't need anything," Len said coldly- again. Miku had to tighten her hand into a fist to keep from strangling his neck. The only thing that she could do was just glare at him, which seem pretty acceptable to him._

_ "Len, it's going to be good for you. The temperature is just right!" Rin gave a wink towards her brother, who scowled at her in return._

_ "I don't want to go to a 'family vacation' because all of you guy will be pestering me!" Len shouted, and headed out of the kitchen._

* * *

><p>Len scowled, and laid back into a resting position, but he couldn't go back to sleep now. The weather was really getting to him now, and he wished he was back at his water country. Most likely it would have been cooler there.<p>

Miku tried to breathe slow and easy, but she couldn't after that long sprint in her restricting yukata. "Rei, how can you run so fast?" she said, breathlessly. Miku then saw Rin coming her way, which she was glad about. She found that she liked Rin so far, and they got along pretty well. Sometimes, she wondered if the wind goddess was actually related to her husband! Miku shook her head. They definitely looked alike, but that wasn't why he was trying to _get_ something out her head. It was the fact that she called that jerk _her husband!_

"Hey, Miku!" Rin waved as she splashed the water onto herself. "Do you like it so far?" Miku nodded excitedly.

"I really do like it!" Miku then found herself staring at the water god. _He looks pale and more tired than he usually does when we get into a fight. _Miku assumed that she stared long enough to where it got his attention, so she tore her eyes away from him.

"Rei, you should have been my apprentice instead of Mr. Cold Ice..." Rin admitted with an irritated look. She really didn't understand why the kid she_ saved chose her brother over her!_

Rei snickered, rolling his eyes. "Just because you are my savior doesn't mean I like you!" Without any warning, a dust of wind knocked him over and sent him a foot away from his last location spot. He spit the fresh water out of his mouth and shot a daggered look towards the wind goddess.

Miku watched the scene, helplessly giggling. Miku didn't know why though. She thought that being next to her beloved brother was home and, of course, with her other friends, too.

Unwanted tears started stinging her eyes painfully, and she tried to hold them back. However, they silently dropped, and Miku turned around so no one could see.

She was wrong, though... One person saw and felt it too. Len just studied her and tried to ignore her, but an uneasy feeling rose to his chest. He knew why she was crying. Every tear drop that fell from her eye held hints of what was on her mind.

_Curse this,_ he thought. Why did he have to concentrate on her and the tears? If he didn't, he wouldn't have to feel sympathy for her!

It seemed like forever before the tears finally stopped falling. Miku sighed in relief and slowly slid past Rin and Rei, who were still arguing. She went the opposite direction of where she was supposed to rest, which was where her husband was. Miku bit her lips, wanting to curse herself for calling him her husband- _again!_

When her foot touched the green grass, she felt a cool feeling, and continued to walk a little until she thought it was time to head back. She was about to place her foot back in the water when she saw a dog coming out of the forest. It walked towards her, and Miku felt a sudden urge to rub its head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the dog, kneeling before it. "Are you lost?"

The dog wagged his tail in a playful manner, taking one step closer to Miku.

"Do you not have a family?" She said.

The dog shook its head, as if it were to answer her question.

"I see!" Miku smiled brightly. "I guess we are similar then…" She laughed and rubbed his head softly.

A strange feeling alerted Len's sense. He jumped upright. The feeling was ominous, evil, and out for bloodshed. He glanced around the area quickly, attempting to find the source of disturbance. The water god found it on the other side of the lake. He also find his wife standing right next to it.

"Miku! Get away!" Len yelled, startling his companions.

"Huh?" Miku said, seeing that her husband was already coming towards her direction. She felt a dark aura surrounding her, and she trembled. When she turned to look down at the dog, she realized it had transformed into a demon wolf. It's eyes were glowing amber, as if something wicked possessed it. It's fangs bared out, telling her she was it's next meal. Miku stared in horror.

Len immediately rushed over to the lake and started sliding down as fast as he could. _Dang it, I'm too late…_

Miku clamped her eyes shut and turned away. She was expecting an excruciating bite that took her arm away, but instead, nothing happened. The only thing she heard was loud sweep blade, and the smell of blood (fortunately that wasn't hers) started clinging into the air. The demon cried in pain, and Miku opened her eyes fearfully without knowing.

Standing before her was a man with hair that resembled blood, _literally blood. _He held a long traditional blade in his hand. Miku saw the demon was lying dead on the ground. The guy before her gazed at her before kneeling towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes burning into her's.

"U-um..yes…" Miku replied with a stutter. She was wary of the stranger but was grateful he saved her life. She looked into his handsome face, and a blush spread across her face. He stared at her with intensity, which made her uncomfortable.

"Ted…" Len's powerful voice said, cutting through the atmosphere with a knife. She turned around to find her husband's eyes glowing dangerously. It wasn't the same usual cobalt eyes. His eyes were the color of baby blue, and it oddly looked strange on him. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I was here on imperial orders…" The man named Ted said smoothly. A smirk appeared on his face. "But I saved this beautiful woman here."

Miku stared at the two with an uneasy look. _What the heck could imperial orders mean?_

Len clenched his fist tightly, wanting to hold himself from strangling the man. His gaze then snap towards to Miku. "You stupid girl!" He barked, releasing his anger on her. "What the hell did you wander off for?"

Miku was about to protest, but his glare made her silence. He grabbed her wrist and said, "Let's go." The water god forcibly pulled Miku away, leaving Ted. The young girl jerked away from him, shooting him with a look.

"I have to go thank him!" Miku said angrily and splashed the fresh water on the god's face.

Len wiped the water out of his face and glared at his wife. "Anyone could had saved you, so there is no need to-."

"But he did!" Miku pointed out. "Its only really polite if I-."

"I already said there is no need for that! _Don't _disobey my orders, Miku," Len hissed darkly. "He's not the type of person you want to get along with."

She couldn't help but be taken back by his cold tone. This cold tone was colder than any tone she had heard before. It was obvious that Len and her savior did not get along so well.

Kaito and Rin approached the two. "Miku, are you okay?" The lightning god asked. "And what the hell is Ted doing here?"

Rin crossed her arms against her chest. "He's probably just wondering around because of imperial duties.." She let out a groaned.

"You are exactly right…" Len said, the baby blue color fading away from his eyes and returned back the original blue. "If there's anything that has to do with the imperial house, I don't want to deal with it."

"Baka, you know you can't refuse the imperial orders…" Rin rolled her eyes. Miku felt Len's grip on her wrist tighten even more, and she yelped in pain.

"Can you let go now?" She asked.

Len released her arm and stare into her teal eyes. "Stop doing idiotic things. It's only going to bring trouble to me."

"I didn't know that dog was-," Miku protested. She felt Kaito's hand on her head, and he kindly patted it.

"Len, she didn't know anything, okay? Give her a break. Miku, it's fine. Just be careful about your surroundings next time." Kaito advised. Miku couldn't do anything but frowned. She didn't want something like this to happen again. It almost cost her life!

"Kaito, stop spoiling her…" Len growled.

"I'm not spoiling her, you bastard. I'm just being kind, which wouldn't kill you to do the same," Kaito snapped back angrily. The two gods were about to fight if it weren't for Rei, Luka, and Gakupo to rush over to them.

"Is everyone alright?" Gakupo asked in concern. He looked over to Miku, who just nodded. He sighed in relief, grateful everything was alright.

"Are there any injuries?" Luka asked to make sure. Miku just shook her head, telling her she was fine already.

"What the hell happened?" Rei asked, one of his eyebrows quirked up in confusion. When he found out no one would reply, he realized it was the wrong question to ask.

Len noticed that Ted was coming towards their direction. He couldn't help but glance and scowled. "What do you want?" He asked irritably.

"I told you I'm here on Imperial duties," Ted said smoothly. Miku stared back and forth at the two men. What was imperial duties? They seem to talk about it a lot so far, and it must be really important too.

"What does the old man want?" Len demanded impatiently. He saw a smirk formed on Ted's lip, and he frowned even more.

"The Emperor is summoning you to his kingdom, Len." Ted answered. His gaze then went over to the confuse girl with jade hair. "He also wants you to bring along his newest wife." The whole companion stared in wide eyes, shocked. Why was she going? They all stared at her direction suddenly that Miku felt uneasy. Just what was going on now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I apologized for the shortness of this chapter x.x

And look who appeared! :D It's Ted~

Plus if you guys guess who the girl in Len's dream was, you guys get a cookie, but sssshhh! Don't tell anyone~

**Anything else I need to say?:**

Please keep on reviewing guys! :D And it will inspire me even more :D so thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter (:


	5. Something Unexpected

**A/N: **

Thank you for all the comments people!(: I hope you continue to do so^^ _  
><em>

More new characters are coming in as well!

**Here's the link for the music mood of chapter:**

Okay...This doesnt really match of the mood at the end, but oh well:

http:/www. youtube repeat. com/watch/?v=uKA_opNn8nM&feature=related

(Plus there is no space in the link) (Plus it will repeat all the time, so you don't have to worry about going back and press the button)

You don't have to if you want, but its just a suggestion because it will bring out the mood of this chapter even more!(:

**Warning:**

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

**Rating:** T (PG-13 idk)

**Summary so far:**

When Miku sacrifice herself for the village, her life has changed forever. She found herself in a room and meets a lady who is Dr. Luka. It has been discovered that she is in a palace and that the water god is here! So she went to go search for him, but she found herself in a sticky situation. He wouldn't make her village rain, but when he finally did, he realized that he was captured in her smile. The whole group went to go to vacation in a forest lake, but it was intruded when Miku was close enough to being kill. However, someone save her, revealing himself as Ted. When Len arrives at the scene, the two guys sent death glares at each other before Miku's savior announced the Emperor summon Len to his castle (of course with the others as well)

* * *

><p><em>I never liked you<em>

_But I thought I knew you well enough_

_Until that day..._

_Did you really live that hard of a life?_

_Was I stupid to think I knew you well enough?_

_But I didn't actually?_

* * *

><p>"The Emperor summoned me to his kingdom?" Len almost yelled in disbelief. "And why in the world does he want my wife there?" He shouted. "That old man never paid attention to my other wives! So why this time?" Ted just shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"My order was to give you that message, so I don't know why," Ted said, honestly. "I'll be taking my leave now." Ted started walking away, leaving the group. Miku had a desire to run after him and tell him wait, but Len would forbid that all costs.

_Since when did I care about his opinion? Wait never mind... I made a promise never to disobey him again. _She sighed loudly, and gave looks at Len, who, thankfully, wasn't quick enough to see them.

"I want to say thank you so badly..." Miku whined under her breath. Unfortunately, Rin heard it and frowned. She elbowed Miku, which made her yelp in pain and glare at the wind goddess.

"Miku, it's best not to get along with that guy..." Rin warned, whispering only to where Miku could hear.

"I just want to say thanks, Rin!" Miku argued with her, whispering back. "If he didn't save my life, I would have been dead!" The wind goddess sighed and looked at Miku with her cobalt blue eyes. For the first time, Miku didn't see the cheerful and mischievous gleam in her eyes. They were almost exactly like Len's eyes, cold and dangerous, except hers looked a little bit happier.

"I guess it can't be helped, huh?" Rin said loudly, her voice deeper than usual, which creep Miku out a little bit. Suddenly, a gust of wind came charging towards the group, getting into their eyes, and, painfully, making them dry. Miku's jaw was wide open, but she recovered from her shock, and mouthed thank you to the wind goddess. She found the cheerful and mischievousness coming back into her eyes before she ran towards the direction her savior went.

She ran as fast as she could until she saw Ted stop walking and look over his shoulder.

"I want to say thank you for saving my life!" she blurted out, leaving Ted with wide eyes.

Suddenly, he smiled a smile that was sincere, and made Miku blush a little. "You're welcome. I couldn't leave a beautiful lady like that when there was a demon nearby," he said with a wink. Miku blushed even harder in embarrassment. She didn't know why.

She felt something clutching onto her ankle tightly like chains, and she looked down to find it was water from the lake. A dark aura was starting to weave itself into the water, causing her to shiver.

"You should head back, or else your husband is only going to get madder than ever," said Ted.

Miku wanted to say something back, but it was too late. She was pulled away, and she cried in pain as the water slid towards her husband at 100 miles per hour. She knew it was the wrong time to have a sigh in relaxation because she knew there would be more trouble. She found herself looking at a pair of baby blue eyes, the strange color that made Len look even colder, dangerous, powerful, and _godly._ "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at her.

Miku gulped dryly and looked down at her feet before getting rid of any fear that was in her now.

"I was being polite," she said in an odd mixture of calm and angry. Len's eyes started to flash even more dangerous.

"You disobeyed my orders and thanked the man that I hate?" he snapped back at her. Miku felt something stab through her heart, but she chose to ignore it. "What is your purpose here, Miku? Let me ask you that!" Len said, finally getting cold control of his rage.

Miku stared at him before looking down at her feet. "To be your wife..." she mumbled softly.

Len's intensified stare made Miku feel uneasy. "Speak louder!" he commanded, furiously. His anger was undeniably getting out of control again.

"I'm here to be your wife!" Miku shouted. "Can you hear now?" she questioned him. Her husband shook his head, feeling satisfied with her answer.

"You are my wife. If I don't like someone, you don't either. If I command you to do, or not to do, in this case, something, don't fucking disobey me!" Len said, practically growling now. "So I suggest you better keep your promise, or else your village will be in drought once again." Before he spun around and started walking over to their carriage, Miku thought she saw the baby blue in his eyes flash amber.

_Just how many different eye colors will he have before I try to memorize what he meant? _

Kaito patted her on the head softly, disrupting her thoughts. "Little Usagi, you okay?" he asked her. Miku glanced up at him before looking back down and muttering something. The lightning god chuckled.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Kaito! I just wanted to say thank you! It's not like it's going to kill anyone here!" Miku snarled.

Kaito patted the girl's head once again. "Miku, anyone would have reacted the same way..." The girl cocked her head in confusion.

"What are you saying here?"

"What I'm saying here is," Kaito started out, "that a man would be upset if they weren't able to save their wife, and, not to mention the fact that someone else did instead." Miku frowned as the new information entered her head. She seriously never knew that, but she wasn't surrounded boys in her village much since Mikuo was very over-protective, and snapped at any guys who dared to try to take a close step to her.

"And Miku, you weren't helping yourself, either," Kaito admitted. It caused Miku to frown even more.

"Repeating that Ted was your savior totally killed Len's pride and ego." This time Miku was definitely lost and confused.

"I don't see how that would make him angry..." she whispered quietly when Len looked towards them before he paid attention to his horse.

Kaito shot a grin at her and leaned in close to her ears. "It's really easy, Miku. He's jealous."

Never before would she have thought Len to be jealous. She thought of him as a bastard, a person who would probably insult people in a serious way; a douche bag and a short-tempered person, but NEVER would she have expected him to be a jealous person.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys...This is my country," Rin exclaimed as the carriage arrived in front of the place.<p>

Miku couldn't help but gasp as they entered the village. The village was clearly busy, but it was stunning! It made her village look like a filthy dump which explains why Len and Rei kept calling her home that! And she couldn't help but agree now! The village was also probably ten times larger than her own. Now Miku wished she lived here instead of the one she did.

In a distance, she saw a huge palace, and it was no dead give away; that's where they were staying.

"How long is it going to take to get to the palace?" Rei said impatiently. "We have been traveling all morning, and I wish you could just make us fly, Rin!" A vein popped on her head, and she clenched her hand into a fist.

"It wouldn't have been a problem for you if you just chose to be my apprentice instead of Mr. Ice-Block-Shield who looks like a banana!" she yelled, receiving uninvited water splashed in her face.

"Would you two just shut up? You guys are annoying me," Len said, irritated. A gust of wind flew into his eyes, causing them to be red due to the dryness of them. "I hate you..." he growled, and received more wind blown into his eyes.

"You should have thought smarter, my beloved brother," Rin said, teasingly, but also out of anger. "I can give these horses a speed boost by making them glide on clouds, but, unfortunately, all you guys are heavy..." Luka smacked Rin on the back of her head.

"Hmmph I thought you would be a lot kinder to your-"

"Don't say it, please," Len said coldly, his voice cutting the exciting atmosphere that was going on.

They finally arrived at the palace, and Miku thought it was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen! It wasn't one of those castles that had gold flooring, silver doors, and diamonds used as lights. Though, the palace outside was thought to have those features.

Miku gawked at the marble statues and studied the way they were carved. It looked entirely impossible to make that kind of art, yet someone did it!

"My servants will take your luggage to your room, and you guys can explore the place, as long as you don't go into the garden," said Rin. When she said that, she looked directly at Miku. Miku stared in confusion, and was going to ask what she meant by that, but a servant caught the wind goddess's attention, and dragged her down the corridor.

Silence hung down between the group until Luka said, "I'm going to look for some herbs, so Gakupo, come with me!" She grabbed his arm, and started running down the hall, their footsteps thundering and echoing throughout the hallway.

Len looked at the three people he was left with before he made up his mind to go to his room. He didn't know where it was, but he'd find it somehow. He'd only have to ask the maids around the castle.

Kaito waved goodbye to Rei and Miku, and went the same direction Len went.

Silence didn't break soon. Rei just stared at the statues, but he was probably in his own thoughts. Miku, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. She didn't feel like starting a fight with the bratty kid since she was too exhausted. Rei probably felt the same, too.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It was extremely boring in Rin's palace if the whole group wasn't allowed in the garden. It was probably the most interesting thing in the palace! Suddenly, a wicked grin formed on his face. He went over to Miku, and pulled her yukata sleeve, which seemed to tick the girl off.

"What?" she hissed. Miku adjusted her sleeves back into a comfortable position before waiting for Rei to say something stupid.

"Let's go into the garden!" Without any warning, Miku pulled his cheeks to the point that they were burning very painfully.

"Are you stupid?" Miku yelled. Rei just snickered loudly and pushed her hand away from his cheek. "I don't care what that old hag has to say!" Rei said, rudely. His arm went behind his head in a casual position, and he started walking around in circles.

Miku glared at the little kid. He didn't know what the word "respect" meant at all! From what she had heard, Rin saved his life when he was very little, and yet, this kid acted like it was no big deal, and that he shouldn't have to be so nice and loving to his savior.

It made Miku so frustrated that a little kid like him could actually exist!

"Do you hate Rin or something?" she asked, suddenly. Miku bit her tongue, wishing she didn't have an open mouth and blurt out what was on her mind at times. Rei shrugged unsurely.

"I don't hate her that much," he admitted, "I just hate her for a reason I can't tell you." Well, there wasn't a point in asking him to tell, now was there? Sure, Miku and him get along pretty well when they aren't fighting, but they didn't know each other well enough to the point where they felt comfortable telling each other things.

"Are you coming, or not?" Rei asked as he pushed the door to get to the garden open. Miku shrugged her shoulders before smiling, and walking with him to the garden that was forbidden to the guests at that moment.

Rei and Miku quietly tiptoed towards the garden, not wanting to make a sign that would get them in trouble.

"Hey, Rei, I think we should head back." Miku's voice gave away the fact that she was trembling in fear. Rei obviously thought that she was crazy.

"What are you so scared of? We are sneaking into a garden!" Rei shot her a look. "Which belongs to the wind goddess, who can send us to death!" Miku almost yelled in frustration, but Rei covered her mouth just in time.

"Look! It's just a garden with some magical things. It's not anything bad, trust me. I have been around here twenty times, and I've never been caught," Rei said arrogantly. A helpless snicker came from Miku and the two continued walking around aware that they could get caught.

When Rei stopped in his tracks, Miku knew they were finally at the garden. Miku saw the entrance gate, but there was a padlock.

"Rei, how are going to get in-" she stopped when she saw some water rising from the garden and rushing its way over where they were standing. The water jumped over the gate like a bunny, and moved like a snake into the padlock hole. A 'click' was heard, and the padlock fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Yes!" Rei cheered in a low voice before kicking the gate open, and running into the garden.

When Miku took a step into the garden, her jaw looked like it just fell right to the ground. "Oh my gosh!" she almost shrieked, but Rei sent her a look that made her silent. "Is this even a garden?"

Rei looked at her as if she was crazy. "Wow...You act as if you've never seen a garden before," he said in disbelief as he hopped over each row of plants. _Had this girl ever seen anything in her life? That explains why she gawks at everything. _Rei sneered loudly, causing Miku to jump at the sudden noise.

"What was that sound?" she asked softly, but the boy didn't answer. He just kept hopping around the garden like an idiot before he summoned water in mid-air. He spun it around and switched it over to his other hand with a casual move.

"Show off..." Miku muttered under her breath. She found cool water splashed in her face unexpectedly, and she shot a glare towards the little kid. She found him more annoying now than ever before.

"Sorry. My hands slipped," Rei said. A smirk formed on his face mischievously, which urged Miku to strangle him harder than she would have before! It was official; she hated that kid! Back at the lake was a one time thing, and she couldn't believe she even dared to think they would get along really well in the future!

"I want some cool super goddess power to blow up your head!" She yelled unconsciously. This time Rei didn't even care if what he was about to do would have caught them dead. He just started bursting out laughing, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"You _wish! _You can't even kick my a-," he said, but was interrupted when Miku kicked his butt with all her might.

"Take that you stinking fish!" Miku had the laugh this time. She fell to the floor and started rolling around at Rei's expression. He was trying so hard just to endure the pain, but he ended crying his might out! Tears started coming out of her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, Rei," she said finally as she recovered from that moment. "It was just too funny." The young boy sent a glare towards her and went over to the fountain in the center, practicing his water controlling.

"Yeah…_Funny_…," he mumbled under his breath angrily. His hands and arms went dancing around the place in a fluid motion. The fountain water was following every action smoothly, but Rei wasn't satisfied with this.

_Why couldn't I be as good as Len? _Rei grumbled, knowing the answer to it. _Because I'm not the water god, stupid… _

Miku, on the other hand, was staring at the flowers. Each of them was odd and strange, but beautiful (of course). It seems like everything here was just beautiful, which made Miku envy Rin. Why couldn't she be the wind goddess and live in luxury live like this?

_Miku…Miku…We have been waiting for you…_The girl turned around alarmed but found no one calling her. _Miku…Come over here…_Suddenly, Miku felt like she lost control of her body, and she felt weak as well…

_Come over here…_The voice whispered in her ear softly. She stopped in her tracks in front of a blue rose that was unnatural. Did they exist? Miku never thought they did, but there was one right in front of her eyes right now. Her hands slowly reached out towards the flower, but she was stopped when she heard Rei and some other person yell loudly. The stranger grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the flower.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" The stranger asked angrily. Miku froze in fear, staring into his crimson eyes that weren't like Ted's (who were blood-like). His eyes were the crimson flames that she always saw when there was a fire, only much more powerful. The stranger in front of her also had hair that matched Ted's hair, only a bit darker.

"I don't really know…I just heard some voices calling out for me. Then, I felt like touching these flowers…" Miku admitted. She stared at the stranger's handsome face, and suddenly something struck in her head. This person was a god, _for sure!_ It was obvious that he was the fire god!

"You are Akaito, the fire god!" Miku exclaimed and find his grip released on her.

"What are you doing here, Akaito?" Rei asked when he approached the two. The fire god stared at the little boy unsurely before he responded.

"I was here to apologize to Rin…" He mumbled under his breath. The two heard it real clearly though.

"Why are you apologizing to her?" Rei shouted. "It wasn't your fault that you had to cancel the wedding ceremony date!" Akaito shrugged his shoulders.

"She was busy that's all…It wasn't her fault the Emperor summoned her to take care of a job…" He explained. Miku's eyes widened. This was Rin's lover? But wouldn't that make Rin the fire goddess?

"It's going to be hard afterwards…" Rei said. Akaito just nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" Miku interjected, staring at the two people back and forth. They were startled, as if they were surprised to find her here. "What is going to be hard afterwards?"

Akaito frowned, and he nodded the boy to explain. "Well…gods and goddesses are forbidden to marry each other. Why? They will have to decide which element they are choosing, and then a fight will happen because they want to keep their elements…" Rei explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It doesn't make sense why Rin and you are getting married when it's forbidden!" Akaito's face darkened and one hand was wielding fire that just burst lightly.

"The Emperor was kind enough to Rin because she's his daughter…" Miku froze. One eyebrow went up, and one eye twitched violently.

"Wait…so does that mean Len's dad is the Emperor?" She asked. Akaito sighed as if she was stupid, but it wasn't her fault! She just arrived in this world a week ago, and it's not like she gathered any information!

"Anyway, don't touch those flowers…If I wasn't quick enough, you would have lost your soul," Akaito said. Miku's eyes opened wide, and she let out a sigh of relief. A hand went over her chest, and Miku smiled tenderly at the fire god.

"Thank you so much! I like where my soul is currently." She gained a smile from Akaito finally, and he patted her on the back.

"Just be careful…If Rin found out her flowers caused someone to lose their soul, she's going to be pissed off at me…" Akaito jumped up when he heard footsteps coming their way. He took one last glance at Miku and Rei before running out of the garden the other way.

"Oh shit!" Rei cursed in a low voice before pulling Miku out to the same way the fire god went. They ran like there was no tomorrow, and he could hear a couple of voices in the garden yelling angrily.

_At least they didn't find out it was us…_He finally sighed in relief when they were back inside the palace.

"Hey Rei?" The young boy turned to look at the older girl. "Why would Rin get mad at Akaito if the flower caused someone to lose their soul?" She recalled. Rei thought the answer was pretty obvious, but then again, this girl just arrived here a week ago. She didn't know everything around here like him, so he tried to keep his cool. Sometimes it was a little bit too hard to go easy on her.

"Akaito invented those flowers for her…He gave her seeds for it. He made the blue roses come alive, yes, but he didn't know that he gave these flowers a power where they were almost like spirits. They could manipulate a person's mind, control it, and make them touch the flower, which results in the person losing their soul. The flower uses that soul to eat…" Rei explained slowly so the older girl could take in and analyze it.

Miku nodded, understanding clearly every word he said. Though, she felt intimidated by the way he explained it. It made feel as if she was _that _stupid. Sure she was dumb at some moments, but she wasn't the dumbest person in the world!

They saw a maid running down from a hallway, and she turned to look at the two before headings towards them. "The wind goddess wants you to be at the dining hallway, so she sent me to escort you two." Miku and Rei followed the maid as she grabbed both of their hands.

* * *

><p>"I seriously thought Ted was going to take us there…" Rin said at the dining table. She grabbed a food plate from the maid and set it down on the table. Len snarled loudly, causing the maids to jump up.<p>

"Like I'll let him," Len said coldly with a sneer. "I don't need a fucking escort!"

"We'll have to be there in two days, and since we have to take Miku, we'll have to go by the sea. No other choice," Kaito said.

"Why did he summon Miku?" Gakupo asked.

Len wanted to know the answer the most. Why did his old man summon her? Never before had he taken much interest in his wives. She was just a human girl, who liked to talk back to him. She wasn't as pretty as his other brides, and she wasn't obedient as he wanted her to be. However, there was something unusual about her, but he couldn't figure it out. And it bothered him a lot…Just like the moment where he saw her smile at him the other day.

"You know what? I'm really surprised…Old man has never taken interest in any of your wives except for Teto-" Rin stopped abruptly. Everyone else went quiet after Len sent them each a glare. His eyes stopped when he met with a pair of teal eyes, and he froze but with a cold face.

"What took you so long?" He said, breaking the silence around the room.

"Um…we um…" Miku's voice trailed off as she saw Len got up from his chair and pulled Kaito out of the kitchen. She frowned and looked at the others. "I think I came here at the wrong time…"

"Yeah…" Rei said behind her. "We did…"

"It's not that bad…" Gakupo tried saying, but Rei and Miku knew he was lying.

"It's bad if it has something to do with Teto…" Rei corrected him. Gakupo was taken back, staying silent. Everyone seemed to know who this Teto was, except for Miku. She didn't have a damn clue, and she wanted to know now. Though, on the other hand, she probably didn't want to know either.

"Well, I guess we aren't going to eat dinner with Kaito and Len today…" Luka said as she pulled up two seats, letting Miku and Rei know those were their spots. When they took a seat, everyone started eating.

"We saw Akaito here today," Rei said as he plopped some food into his mouth enjoyably. He felt someone's aura burning in rage, but the person stayed silent.

"You saw-?" Food dropped out of Gakupo's mouth and onto his plate. Everyone stared in disgust, but Gakupo didn't mind at all. "You saw Akaito here? Where?"

"We saw him a few minutes ago in the-" Miku didn't get to continue her sentence when Rei stomped on her foot painfully.

"Um we don't know where…We just saw him…" Rei tried to get the topic away by laughing weakly. Sure enough it did, and Rei went back to eating his food.

Miku stared at her food and picked on it. She didn't feel like eating right now. The only thing that was on her mind now was who was this Teto. She sounded important to Len, otherwise he wouldn't glare at every single person in the room. The way Len glared at her all the sudden sent a chill down her spine. Just who was Teto if she was that important to him?

"Oh, Rin? Luka?" Miku called out to them. She received their full attention before she finally remembered what she was going to ask, "Who is Teto?" The four people immediately stopped eating, all frozen. They all turned to her, their face pale. No one answered immediately, and appeared hesitantly to answer.

Gakupo went to grab his chopsticks. He tried to look casual when he answered, "Len's first wife…"

"First wife?" Miku repeated.

"She was a human girl. He loved her a lot…" Rin said as she hung her head down. "She was the only bride he had ever truly loved."

"What happened to her?" Miku said, now interested.

"She died…" Rin said coldly. The cheerful and mischievous gleam in her eyes started to disappear once again.

"She just didn't die, you idiot!" Rei snapped, swallowing his meal in half finally. "She was _murdered_."

Miku's eyebrows rose in shock and alarm. "_Murdered?_"

Rei nodded, shoving more food in his mouth. "Yep. She was totally killed by someone. I remember it was pretty gruesome…It was just a terrible scene to see. There was blood everywhere. No one knew who did it, and I can't imagine how Len felt that day…"

"She was so young too…" Rin said. "It was so devastating for him. I couldn't help my brother at all…"

"This is a main reason why we never talk about her. It always set the poor guy off when he just hears her name being mentioned," Luka said with sympathy.

"I see…" Miku whispered.

"Don't worry Miku!" Rin said quickly. Her eyes went back to their original gleam, which made Miku relax a little bit for some odd reason. "You are still Len's bride, no matter what!"

"Huh? No, I'm not worried about that…In fact, I don't even care at all…" Miku said. She missed the heating flare in her chest now, but she chose to ignore it. "I feel so sorry for him…Losing someone you love…It's just a hard thing to deal with…"

"I suppose so…" Luka said. "He acted a little…strange when she died…"

"I would have done so too!" Miku exclaimed.

"No, that's not what we meant…" Gakupo interject, finally breaking his silence. "Len was always a little bit rough on the edge, but when Teto died, he became much colder…"

"Wait, you mean the water god was actually nice?" Miku blurted out loud in shock. The image of pleasant Len was bizarre in her mind. Why was she cursed? Why couldn't Teto still be alive? That way, the water god wouldn't have put her village in a drought, and she wouldn't have to be his wife!

Did fate hate her or something?

"I don't understand how Len loved Teto so much…When I see her, she hardly ever smiles to anyone…It made her really gloomy, but she was still a big part of our life. Like family, you could say…" Luka explained, saying it to Rin, Gakupo, and Rei.

Rin shrugged her shoulders, but she nodded enthusiastically.

"Miku smiles a lot more," she said cheerfully. "You're my favorite out of all Len's brides!"

The girl with the jade hair blushed. "Why thanks, Rin…but I'm obviously Len's _least_ favorite bride."

"Oh don't put yourself down!" Gakupo said. "You are the only girl Len has ever taken out to anywhere and _actually _talked to her."

"I think you meant: _talks back_," Miku tried corrected him.

"Either way, you are different from the others.

Miku couldn't help but have the urge to roll her eyes. Everyone called her different and interesting that it was starting to get tiresome.

"I wonder why the Emperor summoned you to his palace…" Rin thought out loud.

"Yeah…I was wondering the same thing too…" Rei admitted. "Only gods and goddesses are to be summoned over there."

"Oh great…But why am I going?" Rin and Luka shrugged their shoulders. Miku then mumbled a curse under her breath before resuming eating her food.

About an hour later, she was done and waved goodbye to the others before heading down to her room, which a maid led her to. When the maid was gone, Miku jumped onto the bed, wrapping herself in the silky blanket and buried her face into the cool pillow. This was luxury.

So many things were running through her head right now. In a few days, she would have to meet the Emperor. And seeing that the gods and goddesses had no idea made her even more scared for some odd reason. Since this guy was Len's father, they would most likely have the same personality. Her stomach clenched at the thought. She already had to deal with Len's tyrant, and now there was more!

Another concern ran through her mind when she was reminded of Len. She felt the same rush of sympathy for him. Even though she found every part of him controlling and demanding, having a thought of him loving someone, only to be murdered made her feel compassion for him. Losing someone he loved so much must have done a lot of damage to his ego since he couldn't protect her.

What could she do, she wondered, to reach Len's heart as Teto did. Teto must have been some miracle-worker to put up with Len, who was very much like a beast in a way. Miku, on the other hand, didn't possess those powers at all. All she did was make him infuriated.

Miku knew she was no angel, but she speculated that Teto must have been kind and patient towards him. Maybe _that_ was why Len loved Teto and disliked Miku…Miku was the direct opposite of Teto…

All Miku did was spat in his face, talked back, and was rude to him. Teto was probably kind, considerate, beautiful, and loving, a perfect woman a guy could ask for. She tightly clutched the pillow to her chest. It wasn't that Miku was misfit either. She was known in her village as affectionate and thoughtful (which explains why she was a sacrifice for the sake of the village). But she never showed those traits to Len because she thought he didn't deserve it her kindness.

He didn't want her as a wife. She didn't want to belong to him. They both wanted absolutely nothing out of each other. If Teto lived, Len would be happy. Miku would be happy as well. She would have stayed with her family and perhaps found her true love…

It was a wonderful dream, too perfect. However, _this _was a dream. She never thought herself to be living in a world filled with gods, goddesses, and enchanting things. Although Miku rebell the thoughts of being chained to Len, she loved meeting the new people she met them everyday. It felt like she was at home…for an odd reason. Was the village never her true home? Soon, another thought appeared in her head. Was she going to feel something for the water god, the same way his late wife did?

The door was suddenly open, and Miku glanced up to see Len entering the room. She frowned and asked, "What are you doing here?"

The water god shot her a bored look. "This is my room."

"No it isn't," Miku snapped at him. "This is _my room. _I was in here first, pal…"

"You're my wife…" Len reminded her. "It's not unusual for us to be sleeping in the same room."

"B-But back in the Sonic country, we slept in different rooms!" Miku exclaimed.

"That was Gakupo's palace…This is Rin's palace…She doesn't have enough room for everyone to each have their own room…" He explained.

"This is a huge castle! How can she possibly not have enough room?"

"Those other rooms are use for something else that is personal to her," he told her. "What's the big deal anyways?"

The big deal was that she didn't want to share room with a god that was temperamental, especially when the two always fought every time they were together!

"I-I don't feel safe around you…" Miku said quietly. Though, Len could hear it. She had hoped he would get the gist of what she meant.

Miku saw something flash before her eyes: In one moment, Len was just ten feet away from her, and in the next, he was pinning her down to the bed with a blazing look in his eyes. She slammed softly into the pillow with a strong force. Outside, the weather started turning gray and the wind started to blow wildly.

Miku's eyes went wide open.

"Do you think I can't protect you, Miku?" Len asked her, burning with rage. He had completely misinterpreted what she said, and the thing she feared was about the two being together was becoming a reality... A reality she never wanted to happen. Miku shivered under his hostile glare as she tried to explain things slowly so he would finally understand what she had meant.

"What in the world are you talking about? I-"

"Do you think your prince/savior can do a better job than me?" The water god growled, and the wind blustered more severely. This only added more to Miku's fear. He was far more powerful than Ted... Maybe the strongest man she had ever met in her whole entire life!

She gasped at him in shock when she finally comprehended what he said.

"What, after his _glorious_ moment, you have fallen in love with your knight in shining armor?" Len demanded, his voice growing as the seconds went by. What was with her liking of Ted, and he being so infuriated about it? It was annoying but she didn't see how it bothered him so much at all...

"Just what are you-Ted has nothing to do with this!" Miku snapped, trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp. "I was talking about the _two_ of us. I don't feel safe being in the same room as you!"

The water god blinked down at her, and a strange smirk appeared on his face. "You didn't want to be in the same room? Why? Did you think I was going to have my way with you and do something?"

"Huh?" Miku stared in confusion. His eyes were smoldering with an emotion other than anger: it was an emotion she couldn't decipher... An emotion she didn't even want to identify at all!

"I'm guessing it's true then... You really haven't fulfilled the requirement of being my wife anyways..." He felt a strange sensation running in his chest again, the one he recalled from the moment she smiled, as he dipped down lower to her body. Her body was sending warmth towards his as he got closer and closer. His skin tingled with desire as her scent filled in his nose. _Blue roses, _he thought. He noticed the girl's chest rose quickly in shallow, nervous breaths.

He wanted to punch himself right now. Just what the hell was thinking _and_ doing? This was the girl who drove him mad to no end with her disobedience and snake-like tongue! This was the girl that caused him to get high blood pressure due to his temper, causing them to fight every hour, nonstop. This was the girl that made him feel strangely possessive and angry when she showed kindness to any other man but him.

She was nothing like Teto, yet, at this moment... He never wanted her more.

He slowly leaned in, his lips inching closer and closer to the light skin of her neck.

"W-what are you doing, Len?" Miku breathed. He was too close to her... Just way too close! She didn't know what to think. Her mind went blank for a second until she called his name out loud.

The panic in her voice awakened him from his craze of desire. Blinking several times, he pulled back and Miku stared at him with her teal eyes, holding astonishment. The water god released his tight grip on her arm, and when she was set free, she immediately moved away from him as fast as she could.

"What the hell was that about?" she demanded furiously. "This is the reason why I didn't want to share a room with you! You always lose your temper when you are with me!" _And for some reason, it looked like you were going to kiss me! _She added as a frantic thought. Len analyzed what she had said just now, understanding now. She didn't want to be in the same room as me because she didn't want to get into a fight? "And why did you mention Ted? I don't understand you! It had nothing to do with him!" _Is Kaito right? Is Len jealous? But if he is... Why?_

He didn't respond to her. He was trying to figure out a way to use bizarre moves to kiss her. He had felt a strong sense, and had odd desires towards her, unlike anything else he had ever felt. It was for a human girl that never stops urging his anger. This _isn't_ what he wanted, but he couldn't change it at all. Angry and confused Miku stood up abruptly.

"I don't understand you sometimes! I'm leaving right now!" She glared at him before stomping her way out towards the door. Just as she almost reached the door, Len appeared out of nowhere like a ghost, slamming his hand against the wall with force. He was blocking her only exit out of the room. "What?" she said, exasperated. She was tired of this! She wanted to get away from this guy as far as possible which would help them _a lot! _And this guy wasn't helping!

Len grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. His gaze lingered over to her eyes, her nose, cheeks, and it stopped on her lips.

She squirmed under his intense gaze. "What is it?" Miku asked, almost giving away how nervous she was now.

Len could feel his desire awakening again, and it would almost kill him if he didn't get it.

"Mr. Water God? Um why won't you just let-?"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" he ordered her, demandingly. He moved his hand to the back of her head. He stared at her beautiful eyes that twinkled in confusion mixed with anger and anxiety. "I need to try something…" he said in a husky voice that would sure have made anyone melt to a puddle. This desire...This want... It was all going to kill him if he didn't do it, but he had to make sure...he'd get it.

Miku struggled to get away from him, but he had a strong hold on her, as usual. "What are you-?"

She was cut off as Len crashed his lips against hers, releasing all the desire and want onto her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

*Dramatic Musics play* There is Chapter five! It's longer than usual, so if you guys don't like long chapters, sorry for that!^^

Our little Len is pretty jealous isnt he? *laughs*

And we found out the mystery girl in Len's dream, who happens to be Teto his first wife~

And holy crap *o* I guess you didn't expect the ending huh?

**Anything else to say:**

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And sorry for the cliff hanger! I'm just evil that's why lol. Anyway I really hope you guys like it, and support this story by giving reviews! If you have any ideas for the story, suggest some. You are feel free to do so!


	6. Confused

**A/N: **

Thank you for all the comments people!(: I hope you continue to do so^^ _  
><em>

I'm sorry for not updating as quick as I usually do ^^; But to tell you guys the truth, I was done with this chapter a day AFTER I was done with chapter 5

And also I was done with chapter 7 as well...[Not 8 though] and I'm sorry I tortured you guys! D: But I'm just evil like that *does evil laugh* Anyway, now you have two chapters here posted on the same day and I bet you guys

are really happy (:

Also Thank you so much Miku (Alex) for being the one of the most dedicated reader and best friend out in the world! XD

**Here's the link for the music mood of chapter:**

Mood of the chapter? Pssh...I had trouble finding the right songs to match the chapter so...I quit ^^ But if you guys want me to continue posting the music link for the chapter,

I can, though it would be really hard [I would still do it anyway for my dedicated readers *hearts*]

**Warning:**

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

Funny...I had never put anything else to the ratings BUT one chapter MIGHT have a CHANCE OF HIGHER RATING. So I'm warning you. Over the past few times I had write this...I had been changing my mind, so..I'm still deciding.

**The story we have so far: [You can skip this...It's almost like a reminder ya know?] [P.S. when the major plot comes in, this crap summary I have will be a lot shorter...TRUST ME]**

When Miku met the water god, Len, they weren't on good terms. They always bickered with each other, and Miku assumed that he hated her guts. As a week passed, she had became friends with the people now such as: Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, and Rei. One day, they decided to take a little vacation, but a demon dog appeared and went out to attack Miku. The young girl would have been kill if it weren't for her savior, Ted. They received messages that the Emepror was summoning Len to his kingdom (of coruse the other as well), BUT he also summoned Miku too. Shocking news and they didn't know why the Emperor did that. They traveled to Rin's palace for a stop, and Miku met Akaito. Also more important news that close the distance btw her and Len when she heard about Teto, his first wife, the only wife he loved and still do. After hearing the news, Miku headed towards her room, only to find that Len was also sleeping in the same room. Something bickering happened btw the two, but then...Len kissed her?

* * *

><p><em>I don't understand you at all anymore<em>

_You make me confused, and it hurts!_

_Just what pulls me towards you? _

_You are so unpredictable, and it was all in that one moment, _

_That one moment where you made me the most confuse person living now._

* * *

><p>Miku stood where she was, trying to register things in her mind. It first started with her saying something that the water god mistook, and he lost his temper. He tried to frighten her…She said something…and then he kissed her…Never once had she thought they would kiss. <em>Honest truth<em>, but it was happening right now…

And all of this didn't make sense! Len, the water god…He hated her, but now he was kissing her? This shouldn't be happening at _all._ She was so confuse…He was in love with Teto, and he hated Miku. She was frozen, not knowing what to think. Why was this happening? And why was his kiss, despite all his cruel actions and word, was incredibly sweet? She felt like she was going to melt right away, but she somehow kept herself up.

It was when he pushed his tongue against her lips that Miku drew the line. She pushed him back with all her force and breathed heavily.

"_No_ you stop!" Miku cried, causing him to move back. "Just what the hell are you doing?" She shot at him.

Len seriously had no idea. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to taste her lips again. However, she kept ranting on and on, steaming his frustration. He just wanted her lips again, so he pulled her closer to him. He tilted his mouth to meet hers.

"Oh no you don't!" Miku snapped, desperately twisting her face to avoid his approaching attack. Her arms shot out to push him away, but the water god caught it effortlessly, leaving her in shock.

"Just stop it," Len said huskily. Why couldn't she just be submissive so he could pleasure enjoy her with kisses…and hopefully maybe more if that was possible?

"Just…what…are you doing?" Miku said, taking pauses to get her breath. She glared at him.

Len blinked several times as if he just realized what was going on. He find himself empty handed, and her presence scent was ten feet away from him.

"I have no fucking idea..." he muttered. He glanced up at Miku, receiving an odd look. It wasn't his fault that he was unaware of his actions…

A muscle twitched near Miku's eyes. She just wanted to strangle him to death now! "If you have no reason, then don't do it!" Miku growled, her confuse molting into fiery.

Len had a strange smirk that crossed his face, only making him even more handsome than before. "What? So if I have a reason, you won't mind?" his words threw Miku off. Her face turn undeniably red, and she was twitching all over the place. She pointed at him slowly with her fingers, slowly and shaky.

"It would make a lot of sense if you did have one!" Miku replied furiously. "You were always mad at me, you hate me, but-."

"I never said I hated you…" Len said quietly. He met with her shock teal eyes.

The girl blinked in surprise. Was there a possible chance that he…?

_No, stop right there! Len's in love with Teto, remember? _

She took a deep breath, trying to be serenity. "You were always infuriated with me."

"Well, that's because you always did things that made me infuriated," he countered easily.

Miku frowned, feeling more confuse and frustrated. He was obviously avoiding the main question about the kiss.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl asked desperately. Her mind was getting more clouded as the seconds passed by.

"I just wanted to kiss you…" Len said serenely, brushing off his action as if it was just nothing. This was the only way to make him feel somewhat normal. He wanted kiss her, so he did. "Why are you complaining so much?"

She stared at him in shock. _Why are she complaining a lot? _She was kissed by a god that supposedly hate her, and then he kisses her because '_he just wanted to…_' Miku suddenly gasped in horror and back away from him as far as she could in the tiny corner of the room. He stole her first kiss too!

"Y-You don't do something like because you just wanted to!" She shrieked in frustration.

Len frowned. Miku was started to get annoying with her complaints and opposition. "It was only just a kiss. What's the big deal?"

A vein popped on her head. "The big deal is that I only want to kiss someone who _I like!_"

Len's cobalt blue eyes shifted into baby blue, glowing dangerously. The ambiance feeling around the room grew dark once again. For some odd reason, the thought of Miku loving someone else, kissing him, sent his temper up to the roof. He snatched at her arm, his grasps tighter than usual.

"That hurts!" Miku cried.

He didn't care if he hurt her. The only thing he was feeling was anger, possessive, and something boiling in his blood. "If that's what concerns you so much, I got a simple solution."

His fingers cupped her chin, forcing her to meet with his eyes. "Just force yourself to like me, and everything will be solve…" He said as he leaned forward, capturing her lips once again.

Miku's eyes flew wide opened. His mouth felt warm against her's, and it sent her mind spinning uncontrollably. She wanted to get away from his hold, but he only tighter even more, because she tasted so good…He didn't want to let go of her yet. He didn't care if she was annoyed or angry…All he care was that he was feeling her.

Miku couldn't take it anymore. All of this emotion that was sent to her was driving her crazy. She could see/feel his deranged sense of love, lust, hate, and passion towards her. It only seem to make her even more crazier! She just couldn't take it all at once. One hand went whipping, and she slapped him across the face. The sound of flesh being hit was echoed throughout the room.

Len placed a hand over to his cheeks, staring wide eye before he look to stare at Miku. He was surprised by her brave action.

"How…" Miku started, her voice trembling.

He was stunned to find tears coming out of her eyes.

"How can you touch me and do that when you don't even like me!" she asked. She didn't understand anything anymore because of this jerk! He was still in love with his dead wife, but yet he nonchalantly kissed her filled with passion…

Why did he touch and kiss her? Anger started to replace the want feeling inside of him. It was because he wanted her…Simple as that. At this moment, he had nothing in mind, other than wanting this woman in front of him. Teto was just in the back of his mind.

"You want me to force myself to like you?" Miku scoffed in disbelief, tears running down harder. "I'll never like a bastard like you!"

"Miku…" Len said. He was unsure what to do. There were three options that he had in his mind: To punish her for her indignant talk, To comfort her, or to pull onto the bed and lavished her endlessly.

She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with hatred and face covered wet in tears. "I really couldn't believe I felt sorry for you…" She said in a soft voice before running out of the room.

"_Feel sorry for me?_" Len whispered, repeating his wife's last word. There was nothing to pity him for! He had everything! He was the water god, ruler of his own country, rich, and many more to describe on! Thre was nothing in existence that could make a mere human girl to feel sorry for him! Absolutely-

Realization hit him in the face, and the windows flared opened wildly. Len's hand slammed onto the door, and his eyes shifted more into an amber color now.

There was only one thing in the world that a girl would pity him for...

Miku knew about Teto…

* * *

><p>Miku didn't know where exactly she was in Rin's castle. It was too big, and she finally gave up hope to find her way back. She find a spot to sit at and pulled her legs against her chest. What did Len felt when he kiss her? It was tactless, unexpecting, and careless but why did it leave such sweet pain?<p>

None of this was suppose to happen! She was suppose to his annoying, rebellious wife he had _no attraction for_. And he…He was suppose to be the mean, temperamental husband that will _never kiss her_! That's how their life and role is suppose to be!

Putting those asides, he didn't even know why the hell he was kissing her? If he didn't know, then he shouldn't have done that!

Kaito and Rin were in the distance when they saw Miku sitting down, her head dug into her knees. They could hear the heavy sobs she was making, and Rin exchanged looks with Kaito. It was obvious who made her upset.

"Miku?" Rin called as the two made their way towards her. The young girl lifted her face up, revealing the wetness of her face.

"What happened to you, Little Usagi?" Kaito asked in disbelief. The two superior sat down next to Miku. "What did he do to make you upset?"

Miku smiled weakly. "You mean besides being a cold, heartless bastard?" Kaito shot a grin towards her.

"What I meant was you are a lot more upset than usual…" Kaito said, and he gave sideways glances towards Rin. "Sometimes people can't change…" Rin's eyes flew wide, and she was about to blast into pieces until she realized the silence in the hallway.

Miku didn't respond immediately. She couldn't tell if she was alright…After all, her rude husband just kissed her…She was still trembling because of the unexpected and awkward situation.

"Say, Kaito…Remember we were back at that lake?" She suddenly asked.

The lightning god's eyebrows rose a little up and nodded, while Rin stared in confusion.

"When you said that Len was jealous…Do you think that was true?" The girl asked softly.

"Well of course!" Kaito replied instantly, no hesitation.

"How can that be?" Miku stood upright. "How can you thinks it true? He doesn't even love me! He thinks I'm annoying, and he's in love with Teto-"

"Wait!" Kaito said, cutting her off, surprised. "How did you know about her?"

Miku smiled, her glance going to Rin. The wind goddess noticed her action and looked away, whistling.

"Let's say a certain someone told me…" Kaito's cocked his head in curiosity, but Miku wasn't going to give out the people's name.

"There is no way he could be jealous…" Miku said in determination. "He's still in love with Teto, and he doesn't like me at all! That kiss thing was just a fluke-"

"Kiss?" Rin almost erupted, but Kaito zapped her with a bit of lightning. The wind goddess rubbed her arm back and forth, shooting a glare towards Kaito.

"Rin, put a shoe in your mouth…I'll be the one doing the talking…" Kaito gave her a look before turning to Miku. "Kiss?" He erupted the way Rin did.

"Lame…" Rin muttered under her breath angrily. "I don't see why I can't say that, _but you_ can!" Kaito and Rin frowned at each other before having their "OMG" shock face back.

"Did you just say kiss, Little Usagi?"

Miku cursed herself for letting those words slip out. "Um…" She squirmed under Rin and Kaito's wide-eye look. "…Yes?"

The wind goddess look like she was going to fall over, but Kaito caught her by the arms. "Did he say _why_?" Kaito prompted with a suspicious look.

"If he answers something stupid…I'm going to kill him!" Rin snapped murderously under her breath.

Something raging entered back into her blood, and Miku punched the wall, stirring her friends. "Yes, he did say something stupid!" She growled angrily. "He said he wanted to kiss me because _he wanted to! _Can't you believe him! He just forced himself on me, stealing my first kiss that I was saving for someone special! He probably just wants to torture me, dang it!"

Rin had to clenched her fists before bursting into an outrage that Miku will most likely doesn't want to hear. An odd moment occurred when Rin and Kaito groaned loudly at the same time. They exchanged looks before blinking twice as if they were saying. "what the hell?"

The two started sending a telepathic message to each other, not wanting Miku to know what they were saying.

_Just what the hell is that idiot doing?, _Kaito thought in frustration. He heard Rin groaned even louder in his head.

_I don't know Kaito! And to say me and Len are twins is an embarrassment to me. Why couldn't me and Len be twins that could understand each other? _Rin exclaimed in irritation.

_At first all he want is Teto, but then Len gets jealous over the Ted incident! At first, I was thinking this was a good idea he was finally starting to move on, but why he had suddenly kissed her? _

Rin shrugged and sneered, doing a sideways glance at Miku. _That idiot's action is all over the place…I don't even understand him anymore! He's becoming more unpredictable now…_She let out a quiet sigh.

_Agree…_Kaito thought back. The two didn't realized that Miku was rambling on and on about how much she was mad at him.

"I really hate him!" She said with extra power, as if she trying to prove she did- _a lot._

"Why don't you go back and rest in your room?" Rin said, patting Miku in the back with comfort.

Miku shook her head furiously. "There is no way I'm coming back in that room! He's staying in that room as well…"

"Why don't you sleep in my room?" Kaito offered. Suddenly a burst of wind slammed into his face, causing him to stagger back. Once again, he shot a glare up at the wind goddess before turning his attention back on Miku.

"In _your _room, Kaito?" Miku said carefully. An eyebrow arched up suspiciously. "I don't think that's a good idea, Kaito…"

"No worries," the lightning god said as he ruffled Miku's hair. "I won't be sleeping tonight…"

"Wait! How can you-" Miku stopped. It was probably one of those god-like traits things. "I'll just take your offer…"

Kaito smiled. "It's right down that hallway…I'll show you to it."

Rin frowned, her hands on her hips. "Not so fast, Kaito! Where are you going to sleep then?" The lightning god just smile, as usual, before shrugging the question away. She pouted in irritation and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Thank you, Kaito. I don't think I want to feel his wrath after I just hit him…"

"Wow! You hit my brother?" Rin gasped in shock. Miku nodded, afraid that the wind goddess may be mad but instead, she just grinned and raised her hadn for a hand-five. Miku returned it and felt relieved.

"Mhm…A big slap on the cheeks," Miku said with enthusiasm. She poke her cheeks, which Rin giggled.

Kaito whistled in amusement behind them. "You never fail to amaze me, Little Usagi…"

* * *

><p>Len stood in the water, watching the creatures crawling back into the forest since the sun horizon was started to set down. The ripple sound of water and the chirping in the woods filled in the air.<p>

"_I can't believe I felt sorry for you!" _Miku's voice suddenly played in his head, followed by her hatred eyes and crying face.

He cursed out loud. Why was he replaying it in his head so many times? And what was it about that odd Miku that had him raging in desire and pulling his thoughts away from Teto? She was nothing like his beloved Teto, who was kind and beautiful! Gentle as well, not to add, yet this girl managed to send his want to overdrive!

The feel of her lips replayed in his head now. Warm, soft, wonderful…He wanted to taste them again, but he knew that Miku would not come within twenty feet towards him.

He cursed loudly one more time, and the lake thrash violently around him. They rise high into the air, turning into a huge wave.

"Woah, Len!" Rin said behind him. He turned to look that she wasn't alone by herself. Kaito was also with her. "Try not to drown my forest will ya?" Len snickered, and the waves flopped back into the lake.

"What do you guys want?" He demanded angrily.

"We had a talk with Miku today…" Kaito took a seat on the bench besides Rin.

"Is that so?" Len asked, different than any of his usual tone.

"It seems she hates your guts a lot more than before…" Rin said and gasped in shock when water was thrown in her face effortlessly.

"I don't really care if she hated me…" Len said, his tone lying than what he actually though. "She remains as my wife still by no choice…"

"Is that why you kissed her? Because she is your wife?" Kaito snapped at him.

Suddenly, the water in the lake crashed back and force violently. He straighten his back, trying to to keep his cool. "That has nothing to do with you…" He bit out angrily.

Kaito walked towards the water god but not into the lake. "Actually it does…I was the one that found her crying!" A cough was heard behind him, and he groaned. "_We _were the ones that found her crying," the lightning god corrected himself.

Len frowned, his temper flickered violently inside of him. What happened when Miku left the room? Did she go to look for Kaito so she could cry on his shoulder? No…Rin was there too…but it was still a possiblity that might be true. "Where is she now?" He demanded.

"She's sleeping…" Kaito said slowly. "In my room…"

Len's eye flashed dangerously, turning into amber slits and narrowed. "What the hell is my wife doing in your room?"

Kaito put his hands up defensively. "She was too afraid to go back to her room, so I offered mine." He smirked at Len slightly. "Should I go back later and join her?" The lightning god said teasingly.

In a flash, Kaito find himself being strangled by a tail of water that came from the lake. He struggled, but the tail only wrapped itself tighter around his neck.

"Wow…You are extremely possessive of her…" He mused out loud.

Len just kept glaring at him, and he found himself being shocked mildly in his hand. It started to become numb, and Len thrashed water at Kaito's arm. However, the lightning god was quick enough to evade that attack, sending another bolt of lightning towards him.

It stung pretty badly, but Len shook it off as if it was no big deal. He clenched his fists tightly, and then a big wave of water crashed into Kaito. It made the lightning god loose his balance, collapsing on the floor, and coughing wildly.

Kaito wasn't going to give up, not at all. He lifted his index finger towards Len, pushing all his energy into it. Lightning veins flickered violently, and a spark sound burst throughout the forest.

"Len, listen to me!" He yelled out loud and released the lightning. It traveled towards Len, almost hitting him in the chest (possibly could have electrocuted for life), but an obstacle deflected the attack. It made the death-like veins come charging back towards its master, and Kaito grabbed the veins, dissolving it.

"Rin…" Len said. His older sister looked over her shoulder, shooting him a grin. The younger brother grumbled and glare at her. "You didn't have to save me…"

The wind goddess just shrugged her shoulders. "Of course I had to. You would have lost your life at this second if I hadn't come to block that attack for you." Len frowned, not wanting to admit his sister was completely right. He glanced over to Kaito, who started to get up. He had one hand over his shoulder, cheek bruised pretty badly, and a cut on his arm.

"Hmph…None of this would have happened if you just kept your mouth shut, Kaito…" Len said softly.

The lightning god grinned widely. "I agree, but I can't help myself, can I?" For the first time in one hundred years, Len finally smiled sincerely.

"Anyway!" Rin interjected. "Are you starting to fall in love with her?"

Len snickered, the kind smile fading away from his face. "Don't be stupid, Rin…"

The wind goddess was offended by his statement, and she placed her hands on her hip. "I'm the one being stupid? What about you? Why did you kiss her? I thought you were still in love with Teto." She said coldly. Her eyes shifted into red that glowed dangerously.

"Miku and Teto have nothing to do with each other…" Len replied sharply. "I want to go kiss my wife, then I will. That is my only reason for doing so…"

"But she's the first," Kaito pointed out. "You never even _touched _the other brides until now. Why are you trying to hurt her on purpose?"

Len was taken back by his comment. "Hurt her?" He spit out in disbelief. "Since when was kissing a woman was hurtful?"

"Len, just don't play with her heart…" Rin said quietly, staring at the moon. "She's a good girl, and don't do anything to her unless you mean it…"

The water god growled. "She's my wife. I'll do as I please with her, without any hindrance from you two."

"Miku isn't Teto…" Kaito snapped at him. He clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to punch his best friend so badly right now! The lightning god then took a deep breath. Sometimes, he hated when Len just ticked him off with his cold and jerkass personality.

"She doesn't love you, okay?" Rin snapped. "She isn't going to be submissive towards you. But if you just show her a bit of affection, I bet-"

"I don't have to show her a damn thing," Len said. He was already irritated in the evening because of Miku; he didn't want the irritation to grow even more now! "I-,"

"She was crying, you bastard!" Kaito cut at him angrily. "A girl that get kissed by an _asshole _like you is just one seriously upset girl!" Rin nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys, her_ keeper_?" Len asked suspiciously. "Why are you guys so concerned about her?"

"It's because I like her…" Kaito said immediately.

Len felt like he was just zapped by lightning and punch after wards. Water rise from the lake violently, and Len glared at his best friend. "What did you just say?"

"Woah, dude!" Kaito putting his hands up in defense. "Don't get the wrong idea! I like her as a little sister, and I think she's a pretty good bride for you!"

Len blinked several times, and the water returned back to its original form.

"Miku is a sweet, funny, cute girl," Kaito shrugged nonchalantly.

Rin stood up and looked back at the two. She was finally back to her surrounding areas and realized what Kaito just said. Suddenly a grin shot up her face. "Who knows, Len…Maybe Ted might steal her. We all know Miku already thinks of him as a savior. How long will it take for it to develope into love…" She giggled teasingly.

The lightning god and wind goddess then turned around, leaving the darkly burning water god. In just a few seconds, they could hear a storm rumbling in towards the wind country. Rain started thundering down, which Rin and Kaito grinned silently to themselves. It was just too easy to provoke him.

Rin heard something in the forest and gasped in shock when she realized there was fire burning in the forest. She clenched her fists tightly and marched towards there, leaving Kaito confused.

"Akaito!" She growled angrily, sending a gust of wind towards him violently. "You idiot!"

* * *

><p>When she was sleeping, she was entirely different then when she was awake.<p>

Len sat besides her on the bed, watching her face cast by the moonlight. It made her skin glow more beautifully, and her face more angelic as well. Silence was around them, but he didn't care. The only thing he had in mine was watching her asleep, in her dream world.

He pulled a soft strand of hair out her face softly. His face was tender for the first time in the past two hundred years.

If it weren't for her strong, bold personality, would she have been the same thing as his other brides? Still, nervous, and frightened to death? Miku…She was nothing like that at all. She was always trying to prove her point, and she was never afraid (or at least show it) the whole entire time. The girl was filled with astonishing courage and determination.

And now…She didn't even want to be near him!

He didn't want to admit it, but it was partly his fault. She pushed him into the edge where he couldn't take his eyes off her lips. His desires went flying uncontrollably, and it just happened with just one look at her lips.

But she always did things that infuriated him. She always pushed him to the edge. No woman had ever done that before. This time, it was _him _that infuriated her to the edge, and then she supposedly ran off to his best friend. He completely forgot about Rin at that moment, and he didn't care.

"_Who knows, Len…Maybe Ted might steal her." _Rin's arrogant voice repeated in his head. _We all know Miku already thinks of him as a savior. How long will that take to develop into love…" _She giggled in his head as well, which he wanted to get rid of.

Again, the thought of Miku being with someone, especially loathsome as Ted, made him want to drown the world right now (which would take less than half a minute to do so.) Aggravating and irritating as she was, he didn't want to give or share with her with anyone else. He wanted to keep her all to himself. Never once in his life had he felt such a strong feeling of possession towards someone…Not even for Teto…

It didn't matter how much she protested. It didn't matter him if she wanted to leave forever. It didn't even worry him that she hated him so much!

Len pressed another strand of hair away from her face. He leaned forward and growled into her ears. "You are mine…No matter how much you deny it, what I'm saying is right…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Len...Our hot, asshole water god...He is so possesive towards Miku *giggles*, but the poor god is too dumb to notice he's falling in love... *cups mouth* aahh D: I spilled the cups- darn it =.=

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! ^w^ and I just love Rin in this chapter ;) She is just so awesome here =D and she made her way into Len's brain with a twist of a words that might come true.

We also got ourselves some action *appaulds* I love writing action/fight scenes (Len and Kaito's argruument) was really fun to write!

**Anything else to say:**

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And sorry for the cliff hanger! I'm just evil that's why lol. Anyway I really hope you guys like it, and support this story by giving reviews! If you have any ideas for the story, suggest some. You are feel free to do so!


	7. Journey Set Sails

**A/N:**

I already said it all in chapter six (x

**Here's the link for the music mood of chapter:**

Already explained in chapter six as well ^^

**Warning:**

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

**Rating:** T

Warning for rating already explain in chapter six as well

**Summary so far:**

View Chapter Six for that [SORRY I KEEP SAYING THAT D: Its just late in the night and I already spent most of my time writing chapter six a/n post ^^)

* * *

><p><em>Staying away from you, or at least is the best thing<em>

_For the two of us to avoid trouble_

_Trouble that I don't want to experience _

_At this moment_

* * *

><p>Miku slowly opened her eyes when the light started bothering her. She was unable to continue to sleep, but she was still tired. Sitting straight up, she rubbed her eyes and let out a soft yawn. For the first time, she felt like she had a peaceful dream without having to worry about-<p>

"You're awake."

All because of one dark familiar voice did it bring the fear and worry back into her. She jumped in alarm, quickly scanning around the room. There he was, sitting in the very corner. A sword was prompt against his shoulders, and he was a wearing a dark blue gi with a pair of gray hakama.

He stared at her intently, wondering what his next action should be. Miku didn't say anything. The awkwardness between them had not faded away, clear as a day that was obvious. All she was doing was sitting there, hoping the water god wouldn't come within 5 feet to her while her mind was clouded.

Len walked out of the corner and said, "let's go."

Miku wrapped the blanket around her. "Where are we going to?"

"We're going to the Emperor's palace, of course…" he said, and she was surprised to find his voice tone a lot more softer. "So get up and lets go."

Her stomach did somersaults. She remembered about the journey trip to the Emperor now, and she felt no inclination to go meet him at all. She was already dealing with Len! If the Emperor had the same personality as her husband, she was going to go insane. It was just too much to deal with Len. One more room will just be another weight of problem.

"Miku, lets go now…" Len's tone a bit harder now.

"But my things," she protested weakly. "I haven't pack them up yet…"

"The maids already did them for you," Len replied quickly.

She didn't move from her spot yet. "I need to change…" Miku tried again.

Len looked at her outfit right now: a yukata. It wasn't appropriate for formal expedition outside the castle wall. "Rin chose a kimono for you," he jerked his head towards the dress that laid on a table.

Miku finally got of bed to examine the dress. It was probably the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen in her life! It was in shade of the color baby blue, almost to the point where it look like white. There were many colorful fireworks bursting onto the kimono, and a obi that came in two layers: the small layer was navy blue, while the larger layer was sky blue. She grabbed the fabric, feeling soft and silky in her hands. She would have never have enough money to afford this type of kimono! It was just high-class.

"Are you satisfied?" Len asked behind her. It startled her so much that she almost dropped the priceless kimono onto the floor.

She could feel his breath on her neck and trembled. He was far too close to her. Miku gulped loudly before turning around to look at him. She hoped he wouldn't do anything again. "I guess it will do for right now…" She said indignantly.

Len smirked at her audacity. "I was hoping it would…" He said as he picked a strand of her softly. "I think its going to go well with your beautiful eyes."

Miku felt her heart skipping a beat when she rise her eyes to look up at his face. The cobalt eyes staring at her with amusement. Where was that arrogant, bastard water god she was use to? She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It couldn't be possible that he was trying to do something stupid like _seducing _her…

Suddenly Len's hand placed his hands behind her back and planted a kiss on the side of her neck. She realized she made a terrible mistake. _Yes, _this stupid water god is attempting to win her over. Miku was in serious trouble of danger now…

She quickly moved away, surprising Len. They were five feet apart, and Len looked around, an amuse face. Just when she thought he was going to come at her again, he just walked past her, closing the door behind her.

Miku slide down to the floor, hugging the dress against her chest. Her traitorous heart was still fluttering from the sweet words and close contact. Ever since they have met until now, she thought Len would commit any form of flattery, especially to her.

But she knew better than to fall for him. Falling for Len would be heart breaking in the end! It was obvious he didn't like her, and that he only sees her as someone to play around, something he would use for his pleasure, nothing else more. The only way to avoid his tricks was to ignore him to the best of her abilities!

Miku made Len waited for ten minutes before leaving the room. He studied her quickly, letting his gaze enjoy the appearance. She was beautiful, and Len was right: it really did bring her eyes out. Her hair fall over he shoulders, which the water god seem to welcome the trait. The girl squirmed under his watchful gaze, wishing they could walk right now.

"Let's go…" He said, walking off.

Miku trailed slowly behind him, making sure she was an arm length away from Len. He openly kissed her once and tried to kiss her just a short while ago, so she had to take cautions. But now, he was acting like the situation early didn't occurred. She continued walking silently behind him-she stared at his back, wondering what was he trying to pull on her.

Without thinking, she couldn't help but noticed that everything about him seem majestically. The way he walked, commanding people, and ready for action-she couldn't refuse that he was godlike…

_Not a good thing, _she thought quickly. Everything about him that was godlike was not a good thing! A good god will be some kind, gentle, caring, loving, and compassionate! Not a cold deity that thinks it fun to harass an innocent girl in one moment and then pretends nothing happens!

_Bastard…_, Miku thought in her head angrily. She eyed the man's back, as if she was trying to make laser beams come out of his eye and making a hole through his body. _If only that could happened…_She groaned loudly, realizing that now she wasn't staring at Len's back anymore.

"What are you dragging your feet for? Come on," Len growled irritably.

There he was…The impatient water god she hated.

The two stopped in front of this large gate, which Len pushed. The gate slowly opened, revealing a ship. It wasn't your ordinary ship. This ship had bright snow wings attached to it's body, and the ship was laying on top of a bundle of clouds.

"Wow..." Miku exclaimed as she stared at every detail of the ship. It was beautiful, even though it look like a normal one, minus the wings and cloud. "Wait...I thought we were traveling by sea," Miku recalled. She turned to look at Len, who was staring at the ship.

"We were, but there was a slight change of plan," Len admitted. There was cold tone coming back to his voice little by little. The couple walked towards the ship, and entered it. They headed towards the deck, meeting up with the others.

"What took you guys so long?" Rin asked when she hopped down the stairs that seemed to have lead to a cabinet room.

"It took us a long time since Miku was still sleeping," Len turn towards his wife. Now it was there! The cold bastard water god was back! Miku knew, but she wasn't going to let him win this conversation.

"You could have woken me up, you know?" Miku growled. She folded her arms against her chest, staring at him, wanting to see what his next attack was.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like war to him because he said, "Oh... So you wanted a personal wake up call?" Len smirked at her priceless reaction. She was blushing really hard due to anger, and her fists were clenched by her side to avoid injuring anyone on the ship.

Miku finally got her cool before shooting him a look. "You could have just told me to wake up instead of staring at me while I was asleep!" Miku blurted out indignantly.

Everyone turned to Len, each having a shocked face.

None of them would have expected him to do that! It was not 'Len' at all, especially since they'd known him his whole life!

"Len..." Kaito said, "That is just so..."

"Dang creepy," Gakupo finished for him. Len's companions all nodded in agreement, causing the water god to flush in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Len snarled. He sent a glare at Miku, who just stuck her tongue out in victory.

Victory for what? he thought, as he replayed her sticking her tongue out in his head. It wasn't like all of the other memories he had from her. This was here out of confusion. Maybe she thought she had gotten revenge finally for the act I did yesterday...

Rin giggled as Len frowned into his thoughts. Whoever thought this stubborn guy fell quickly? Her brother turned to look at her, glaring dangerously, but she didn't care. The conversation didn't last very long, when Rin heard one of the crew members announce everything was in place for lift off. Rin told everyone to stay still until the ship made it up in the air safely. Then, she disappeared into the engine room, leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

><p>Len walked over to the deck, wind soaring overhead. The sun was pounding down on him, but that wasn't what was bothering him. It wasn't the imperial orders that annoyed him either!<p>

Rather, as always, it's his wife.

She's just standing over at the railing, her jade hair whipping in the wind, standing besides with the friendly lightning god. He watched them with a blazing look that could have burn anyone on the spot if he was a fire god. Kaito just said something, having his trademark grin exhibited on his face, and Miku was laughing. He growled in annoyance, wondering what the hell was going on right now.

Not _once _did she leave Kaito's side since the ship started sailing. She clang onto him in a fashion that irritated Len beyond anything. The girl stick onto the lightning god like a baby, only talking to him, and not giving anyone any attention. She didn't even glance at Len and didn't speak a word to him.

Obviously she was ignoring him.

She was probably the most confusing person he had ever met. At times she smiled, other times she cried, the next thing she is all happy and now she wants nothing to do with him. Len knew that he was the cause of her mood swings, but still…

_So frustrating, _he thought to himself.

"Are you sad that Miku isn't paying attention to you?" a voice asked in a mocking tone.

Len turned around and glared at his sister. "Shut up, and _no. _I'm hardly upset."

Rin sat besides him on a dust of wind. "She's one interesting human…"

The water god frowned. "That's what everyone seems to say…I don't get it," he admitted. "What's so interesting about a woman that just yells?"

"It's most likely because you like her," Rin said plainly.

"Me? Like her?" Len spit out in disbelief. "You are out of your mind…"

There was no possible chance that _he _liked her. He didn't know how many times he had to explain that she was annoying, infuriating, and has anger issues- all traits that he hated in a woman. Yeah, there were times where she was tempting and attractive, and a wonderful subject of seducing, and he felt possessive towards her. However, it wasn't because he liked her.

"Why did Father summon us all the sudden?" Rin asked.

"Probably just to see how much we've grown and crap like that," Len said angrily.

His sister snickered loudly. "_Right,_" a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "Father was always the kind person that loved his children." Len just nodded, still staring at Miku and Kaito. "Something important must have happened."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Len shot back her in irritation.

"Of course you don't, which is why I'm telling you." Rin threw back at him, a mischievous smile forming on her lips.

"Don't insult my intelligence…" Len growled.

The wind goddess rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

There was silence between the two as Len glared at Miku and Kaito even more intensely. They shivered under the glare, and Len smiled in satisfaction.

"Hey, why did the Emperor invite Miku to the kingdom?" Rin asked all the sudden. The brother's gaze went over to Rin.

Their father never cared about any of the other brides since they held no importance to him. But what made Miku stand out of the others? Why did his father want to see her?

"We'll just have to see," Len said softly. The ship continued ahead, getting closer towards the arrival point.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

We finally get to our Len taking actions huh? He really taking up on Kaito's advice :P, which leads to flirting with Miku *hehe*

And it seems like our little usagi is really in denial that she starting to like you know who

JEALOUS LEN AHAHAHA

Sorry owo I went bi-polar cuz of the night

**Anything else to say:**

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And sorry for the cliff hanger! I'm just evil that's why lol. Anyway I really hope you guys like it, and support this story by giving reviews! If you have any ideas for the story, suggest some. You are feel free to do so!


	8. Surprise, Surprise, and Sweets!

**A/N:**

Hi everybody :D OMG Wow! It's been a long time since I have updated haven't I? Haha I'm sorry for the long delay. School had just started and I have been fairly busy with it! Also I have went through alot of drama and stuff with a certain friend...so I didn't have time to write this as well. Another reason is that I went into "writing depression." It's something I just made up but basically it means that I have been trying my best to write, but I was losing my confidence because everything I wrote had become terrible in my opinion. I restarted several times just to write this, and also i lost the file for this story so I had to start all over again. I'm still in a little of writing depression, but I gain my confidence back now that my writing seems to be gaining back(: I also have warning for you all. This story is freaking 17 pages long. SEVENTEEN. So I'm sorry if you guys aren't a big fan of really, over excessive chapters. Reasons why it's this long? Call it a special thing that I felt like doing for you guys. On with my ramble crap, I will stop talking so you guys can enjoy the new chapter(:

**Warning:**

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

**Rating:** T

Funny...I had never put anything else to the ratings BUT one chapter MIGHT have a CHANCE OF HIGHER RATING. So I'm warning you. Over the past few times I had write this...I had been changing my mind, so..I'm still deciding.

**Summary so far:**

[This is the chapter I'm using now and ever...]

Miku had been sacrafice to the water god, Len. The two of them weren't on very good terms, due to the difference of their personality. One is hothead, but can be nice. The other is a pure asshole when he wants to be. The two collided together and found out the two had a spark and deep attraction towards eachother. Though the two keeps denying it, simply because the two are too stubborn. One day, a redhead person named Ted had saved Miku from a sitaution that could have possibly lead to her death. They soon later found out that Len's father, the Emperor had invited them to the kingdom and so they set sail. Certain stopping points have lead to each new suprisement such as Len kissing her, and Miku's beating heart. Not to mention the fact about Len's secret, his first wife, Teto. The person who he cared for the most that had been murdered right in front of his face. What more secrets will pop up? Will Len and Miku finally realize behind the lies they are putting and see they attraction they feel for eachother? Possibly even fall in love?

* * *

><p><em>Fill with so much suprises that you can't even catch it at the right moment.<em>

_It flies freely around, fooling everybody's minds._

_The day I saw you not being you, I have been shocked entirely._

_And then you totally turned into another pesron. _

_How many is there of you? _

_Which is the real you?_

* * *

><p>"Phew…" Kaito whistled, "there it is." He pointed out towards a distance, which Miku made her lean over the rail to see. There she gasped in shock and surprise. She wasn't familiar with things that were classified in high class, but she definitely knew that what she saw was out of this world.<p>

Miku frowned and whacked herself on the side of the head. Of course this was "out of this world." It was filled with gods! She took a deep breathe and stared right away.

"You okay, Miku?" The lightning god asked, turning to look at her with a worried face.

"No, I'm fine!" She held her hands up. "I'm just tired….Yeah…That's it!" Kaito gave her another look before turning his attention to what was in front of them.

There were clouds misting around, but you could clearly see what it was. A gate

stood proudly, radiating strength. There were guards that were on top of the gate, armed with weapons. On the corners of the gate wall, there was an eagle sculpted. The eagle stared coldly and powerfully so that it sent chills down Miku's back.

The closer the ship got to the gates, the more Miku felt a twisted knot in her stomach. She had never felt this nervous since she prayed for her sibling's life (which her prayers didn't come.)

Somewhere around the ship, she could hear Rin screaming at the crewmen to slow the ship down, and there were thunderous footsteps running up and down.

"Why are there so many people in a hurry?" Miku whispered towards Kaito. "We are here, so I don't get it…"

"The ship is pretty fast, so if we don't slow down right now, the ship will most likely crash into the gate walls," Kaito explained slowly. She just nodded, feeling uneasy with the new information. She knew she wasn't educated, but now she felt like she was since she hung out with godly people.

X

Len groaned loudly when the gate opened wide enough, the empire inside was revealing themselves to him.

"Feeling uneasy, little boy?" He heard a mocking voice behind him.

"Oh, shut it, Rin! It's not like you aren't feeling the same too!" He snapped back, turning to face his sister that was frowning more than ever.

"I was only trying to get rid of the feeling…" She muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, on me…." The water god snickered, only to be blasted by a dust of dry wind. "Would you quit doing that? I mean ever since you came back, you have been blowing wind at me endlessly." The older sister of his placed one hand on her hip.

"I do whatever I want," she sang out loudly before switching back into captain mode when a crewman marched towards her, asking her to come down to the lower deck to have confront with the post-guards.

"Len, stay still," Rin said as she followed the man.

The water god sighed tiredly before turning his eyes away from the gate. This day was certainly humiliating to him…

X

"I don't want to walk…" Rei groaned as the gates behind him shut.

"Well what choice do we have?" Luka was sent a death-glare by the little kid, but she shrugged it away.

"Why don't we stop by that shop?" Gakupo pointed out a small market cart where they sold many vegetables and fruits.

Miku tilted her head to get a better view of the stand and frowned. "Why would you want to go there?" She heard the sonic god's voice boom, startling the near by people.

"Here's a trivia for ya, little girl!" The sonic god tapped her nose softly, as if she was a kid. "Did you know the mighty sonic god has a thing for eggplants?"

Rei, behind Miku, coughed loudly in shock. Luka stared at the god unimpressed, and Kaito just had his jaw drop in shock.

"Eggplants? Dude, you've got to be kidding!" Gakupo shook his head and smiled. Kaito slunk back with a loud groan of disbelief. "I can't believe you like eggplants…"

"Whatever…It isn't a big deal…Let's just go to the shop," Len's voice interjected coolly. For the first time, Miku's eyes darted on Len, but she saw that Len stared at her. His eyes containing nothing but a thick cloud that she couldn't see through. All the sudden, he had a smirk that appeared on his handsome face, which Miku felt her face go a little hot before she pulled away from him.

The group walked towards the little shop, and Miku saw an elderly man sitting on a chair, his eyes closed. However, she had a feeling he could see them either way.

"Oh! How may I help you, kids?" The old man's voice came out a little rusty but soft.

Rei let out a pouting sound, which made Miku gave him a kick in the leg. He tried hard not to yelp, bringing his knees up to his stomach, and jumping at the same time to get rid of the pain.

"I would like some eggplants please!" Gakupo exclaimed as he made a grab for them, only to have his hands slapped away from Luka.

"Eggplants?" The elder man's voice showed curiosity. The sonic god just nodded and was about to reach for them once again. This time, however, no one stopped him.

"Can you just measure the weight of it and tell me the price? We are in a hurry." The elder man raised an eyebrow before taking the eggplants and doing as instructed. When the eggplants' weight were discovered, he quickly put them into a small bag and told them the price.

"Thanks," Gakupo said as he walked off.

"Are eggplants really that good?" Rei asked with a sour look on his face as he watched Gakupo just eating away. He didn't get answered, but the little boy didn't seem to care.

Miku's eyes roamed around the street they were taking, gazing at the little shops, and food. Suddenly Miku stopped in her tracks, her eyes caught on something and wide. Without thinking, she walked towards it and stared at the glass window.

"Cute…" She whispered under her breath as she stared at the doll a little longer. The little doll had gold locks of hair that curled to the side, and her brown eyes were sparkling pure.

"Hurry up," she heard someone say huskily behind her. It sent a shiver down her neck, and she quickly turned around to find Len staring down at her. She glared at him before walked around him.

_Good job, Miku! You are getting used to ignoring him! Wait used to? _Miku shook her head in confusion. _Why must I have to be so confused when I'm around him! _She let out a deep, tired sigh when she finally caught up with the group.

"Are we almost there?" Miku whined.

"Not at all…" Kaito whistled amusingly as he saw a flock of ladies giggle past him. "Damn!" He said out louder than he intended to, only to find himself splattered into a barrel.

"You have Meiko already!" Rin snarled before continuing leading the group towards the emperor's palace. It wasn't in sight though, which made Miku wonder just where exactly the freakin palace was in this big ol' kingdom.

If it was going to be long, Miku was going to die of tiredness no doubt. She lifted her head to take a look at the sky, having one hand blocking the sun. The sun was beating down hard, causing sweat drops to appear on her face.

"There! There!" Rei shouted loudly, pointing off to a distance. Miku peered over to see where he was pointing, and she saw a palace that would have gone unnoticeable if you didn't stare hard.

"Thank you!" Miku yelled randomly as she started running, following the path that obviously went straight to the palace.

X

"You have to freakin be kidding me!" Miku screamed as there was _another _gate-wall that surrounded the palace. "How many gate-walls does there have to be?"

"Only about eighteen walls," Len replied coolly. He walked past by her and pulled open the gate door.

"Eight-" Miku stopped herself and merely wanted to slap herself silly. She was almost going to reply to the bastard, and she was _that_ close!

It seemed like Len noticed it too because right now he was smirking cockily. She felt her blood boil, and her face burning slowly in embarrassment. He was going to make her plan fail, and if she failed, something bad would happen!

She turned towards to Kaito and nudged him in the elbow. "Kaito, why in the world does the palace here have eighteen walls?"

The lightning god shrugged. "I really don't know. Maybe he put them there just in case there was a war."

"Great…That explains that…" Miku grumbled as she walked into the gate.

Luka, behind them, chuckled. "Miku, there isn't anything to be worry about! This is the last gate for sure." The young girl rose her eyebrows in doubt. "I'm positive," the doctor added.

"Okay...I'll be taking your words but if you dare lie, I'm going to be pissed off very badly," Miku threatened. Luka just shrugged her shoulders when Gakupo shot a glance towards her. The whole group went through the entrance and discovered that Luka was right.

However, they didn't really care. The only thing they cared about was the palace before them. There was a lake, as clear as the sky, filled with sakura petals, fish, and ducks. In between the lake was a stairway that led up to the main entrance to the palace.

Miku saw a line of ladies walking elegantly down the stairs, heading straight towards them. When the ladies approached them, Miku realized that the ladies weren't dressed in Japanese clothing. They were dressed in Chinese clothing, which Miku found somewhat odd.

One lady took a step out of the line and bowed a little before pulling herself straight up. She brushed a green hair out of her face before speaking. "Hello, masters and mistresses! Welcome to the emperor's palace! Your father has been waiting for you, Lord Len and Lady Rin.

Len just gave a curt nod, while Rin, on the other hand, walked up to the lady and grabbed both of her hands.

"Gumi, there is no need for formal manners when you are around me," Rin said as she gave a calm smile towards the lady.

"She's a maid, Rin. Of course she has to," Len said coldly. He knew that he was going to receive a death glare, but he did not care. He was speaking the truth, wasn't he?

"You are right, Lord Len," Gumi said as she withdrew her hands from Rin's. She bent slightly before pulling herself back up. "Anyway, now that you all have arrived, we will show you where you will be staying."

Gumi placed herself back in line, and they went back up the stairs, motioning them to follow. When they reached the front of the castle, Gumi unexpectedly turned towards Miku.

"The Lord will want to see you. Along with Lord Len," Miku's eyes opened wide, showing she was a little bit surprised.

"R-right now?" she asked, unintentionally coming out a bit squeaky. Gumi nodded and then looked at Len.

"I hope you still remember the way around, Lord Len." The water god snickered at her statement, which offended the maid a little.

"I was born here. I can't forget the old man's place no matter how hard I try," Len admitted as he grabbed Miku's wrist all the sudden and started pulling her.

"Let go of me!" Miku hissed, but Len paid no attention. He kept walking, fastening his pace as the minutes went by.

"Let go of me!" Miku repeated angrily, yanking her hand away from his. Len wasn't shocked by her actions since he knew it was coming.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Len asked randomly, his eyes drilling holes into hers.

Miku was taken back by his voice. It sounded like a kid who couldn't get his toy back; the one he cherished with all his heart. The girl gulped, her hands going up to her throat where she could feel it all tense. Was it possible that...that he cherished her?

Miku stared into his cobalt eyes, wanting to search and see if the answer was given. As usual, his eyes were blocking all emotions, except this time, it seemed a little bit more...unguarded.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," Miku stuttered on her words, looking away from his eyes. She heard a loud bang on the side, realizing Len had just punched the wall, close to her ear.

"Stop pretending you don't know, and look directly into my eyes, Miku," Len demanded. As stubborn as Miku was, she didn't obey at all. This infuriated Len, and he cupped her chin hard, forcing her to look up at him.

"I seriously don't know what you are-" Miku started, but was interrupted when she heard a door crack open. Then Len pulled his hands away, and walked into the door that Miku was behind. She followed him and took note of the room they were in.

It was surprisingly huge; the walls the color of navy blue, many calligraphy art scrolls were hung on the wall, a large flat table that was centered in the room, a little bottle of ink and a paint brush were on the table.

"What is this room?" Miku whispered.

"This used to be my room when I was young," Len replied quietly.

Miku raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "How long ago was that?" The water god paused for a moment, scratching his head.

"It may be around 300 to 400 years ago," he replied plainly.

"What?" Miku shrieked. "You can't be that old!"

Len shot a glare at her. "What do you mean?"

Miku sighed out loud, wanting to smack her forehead right now. "Never mind! I keep forgetting you are a god!" she groaned loudly.

"Are you trying to insult-" he stopped when he heard footsteps outside, and immediately grabbed Miku's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

An elderly man with a beard that seemed to hang down as long as a girl's hair stared at the two of them suspiciously. He frowned, then smiled when he realized the "young" boy was the emperor's son, the water god.

"Lord Len! It has been long since I last saw you!" the man exclaimed. The water god smiled then bowed down respectively towards the man.

"General Tai," he just said. His face returned back to blank after the greeting was done. "It's been many years. How have you been doing?"

The elder man chuckled softly. "Very well, and I see you caught yourself another wife." He stared at Miku before turning his attention back on Len. "She's a beautiful young lady," the general commented. It made Miku blushed a little, wanting to hide in embarrassment. She thought of herself average looking, never beautiful to be honest.

Her eyes wondered over to Len, his face giving a so so look towards the man. "Is there another war to be prepared for, General?" The look on Tai's face gave him the answer immediately. "Good luck on it…"

"Haha, boy, I know what to do here. I have been serving your father for a long period of time and have always lead victory." The elder man chuckled, putting a hand on his chest that was elegant yet goofy in the same time.

Miku smiled. She already liked the man here. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and she saw Len telling her to follow him. The girl let out a small sigh before walking in his direction. She already knew her plan was corrupted that easily, which only made her grow frustrated, but she kept her face well-masked in silence.

X

The couple entered a room that had gates for the door. It was covered in rich rubies, which made Miku stare at it, her eyes sparkling in amazement.

"It's not that great," she heard the water god mutter behind her, but she chose to ignore him.

When she finally pulled herself back together, she went in after Len and was even more amazed at the marble floor. Red fire printings were scattered everywhere as cool blue waves crashed against them. In the center of the fire and water war was an eagle, both wings spread as if it was going to send massive power that could entirely demolished a village.

She could hear whispers in the room, finally realizing that the place was very much like a court room.

"Come on," Len said as he grabbed her hand all the sudden, roughly, and pulled her along.

"Don't pull so hard!" Miku hissed at him. He glared at her before tugging even more harsh now.

"Don't command me, you peasant!" Len snapped back in a low whisper. The girl just snickered and was seated on the center of the floor. She gulped nervously, looking around her surrounded area because there were many people in the room just in a circle.

"What are these people doing here?" Miku leaned to Len.

He sighed before replying, "They are people that just belong to some foolish royal family. They only attend here to see if they get richer or other crap."

Miku raised an eyebrow at him before turning her attention to a velvet chair that stood more than five feet tall. She knew it was the Emperor's seat, but seriously? Does an imperial throne have to be that tall?

The whispers around them soon grew quiet as loud clamps of footsteps were thundering on the tile floors, making the echo towards them powerful.

"It's the Emperor…" One whispered in amazement. Many of the court people were pointing at him, each muttering soft praises. However Miku couldn't see what he look liked, for he had a black mask covering his face and that he was covered in a red cloth.

"Say, why is your dad covered like that?" Miku pondered.

Len took a glance at her before staring back at his father. "Be respectful, alright?"

Miku couldn't help but let out a soft sneer. "It's not like you do the same."

The water god rolled his eyes in disbelief. "He's my old man. I can do whatever I want, but you, on the other hand, is a sacrifice that was given to me. The man won't think highly of you. He will think you are a trash that has no life to live for…"

"Oh, so he will treat me the same way you do to me?" Miku asked in amusement, not even bothering to wipe it off her face.

"No, you stupid idiot! I meant like-"

"SILENCE IN THE COURT ROOM!" The Emperor's voice roared in the room, causing everyone to be silent.

Miku stared in bewilderment as the man finally took a seat on his throne. He certainly was showing a strong vibe of royalty and pride in him. Plus his cold voice and posture certainly made Len….look like a little kid that just had a temper. It seemed almost impossible, but it was, in fact, true.

"Welcome everyone to the court room…" He introduced, his voice not as vicious as before. Though it still gave the chills to Miku's back.

"I have an important guest today." Then he faced towards Len, who surprisingly had a smirk on his face. "My idiotic, foolish son who became the water god."

"Ahh, nice way to introduce your son, old man," Len complimented with an amused look. "Why don't you get that stupid mask and cloth off of you? It's starting to annoy me…" His tone changing to irritation.

Miku would have thought the people would have mutter in disapproval, but there was nothing.

"Alright, Len. If it seems to be disrespectful to you, I will do so." The Emperor said coldly. His cloth around him fell without touching him, but his hands grasped over the mask. He slowly pulled it away from his face, and Miku could clearly see blue hair sticking out.

When he pulled the mask fully away from his face, Miku met eye to eye with blood. His eyes had to be the coldest, most chilling thing that Miku had ever encountered. His hair was half sky blue and half pure snow-white. Though the most surprising thing is that the Emperor looked young, maybe as young looking as Len.

Something about the Emperor looked surprisingly familiar…Miku couldn't wrap her fingers around it, though.

"Are you happy now, little boy?" Len bit his lip, glaring at the superior.

"Don't call me a little boy, old man!" He barked at him angrily.

"Oh so you want me to call you Len then? If you want me to call you by your given name, then I demand some respect."

Len glared at the Emperor more before slouching back. "Fine _father._"

The Emperor seemed to be satisfied with the response and then turned his attention on Miku, which startled her when she met with his eyes once again.

"You are Len's newest wife, aren't you?" Miku swallowed as quietly as she could. She was terrified of this man already. He gave her the goose bumps.

"Um yes…" The girl tried her best to let out the answer as the Emperor kept staring at her. "Is it okay if I ask a question, my lord?" The Emperor seemed to be taken back and suddenly his face went "soft".

"What is it?" He asked, the tone matching his look.

Miku was shocked to see the sudden change, and so she tried to keep her cool. "Why did you summon me to your kingdom?" Her voice showing confidence. She felt Len's eyes staring at her, pondering what she was trying to do.

There was a moment of silence, and the people behind Miku muttered something. She caught a glimpse of words being exchanged.

"She's right…How come she's here?" One whispered.

"She is a human, a peasant, and certainly not a goddess." Another whispered.

Miku blinked several times. _So these people aren't humans at all then. _

"Silence…" The Emperor hissed before turning his attention back on the human. "You are asking me why I summoned you to my kingdom?" Miku just nodded slowly, which made the Emperor smiled a little. "I have a couple of spies around each kingdom," he admitted.

"WHAT?" Len stood up abruptly. "You had spies around my kingdom? How dare you-!" He stopped when Miku grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the floor. He muttered something under his breath before shifting his position.

"Then I noticed you. The spies mentioned to me that you were awfully different from Len's other brides."

_Gosh! I've gotten tired of hearing how I'm so different from every other stinkin bride that asshole has had!_

"I found you really interesting, having comebacks to Len that irritate him. However, I did not invite you because of that." The Emperor confessed. Miku's eyebrows raised in shock.

"Why did you invite me then?" She let out slowly, hoping it didn't come out rude.

The Emperor smiled again and suddenly an orb appeared behind him. It moved towards Miku and settled in place before images started flying around.

X

_A girl that seemed to be around seven years old had both of her hands on her hips. Her jade hair was cropped to her shoulder, and she stood there with pride looking at her work._

"_Mikuo!" She called and a boy appeared behind her. _

"_What is it?" The boy asked and saw what she was pointing out. "It's a fish!" He exclaimed excitedly as he jumped into the river, trying to catch it before it swam away._

_He failed, and he grew depressed. "I made the fishy gone…" _

"_It's okay Mikuo! We can find another fishy! No worries!" Miku said as she grabbed a bucket near the river and hitched her kimono up a little to go into the river._

"_I found it again!" The boy pointed out loudly, and Miku quickly snatched it in one hand. The scales on the fish cut her skin, but she didn't seem to show any pain as she dropped it into the small bucket. _

_Then her brother scooped some water and tried to pour it in the bucket so the fish could stay alive and fresh._

_The fish kept jumping around until there was enough water to cover it entirely. _

"_Yeah it's alive still!" Miku cried when she leaned over to look at the fish. _

"_Let's take it back to the village!" Mikuo suggested, but then he saw Miku's look of disapproval. _

"_We can't! If we are there with the fish, the villagers will see it and then take it away from us!" Miku clutched the bucket tightly against her stomach. _

"_Miku…your hand!" Mikuo realized the blood was staining the wooden bucket. "We need to get it taken care of!" _

_The little girl shook her head, smiling at her brother. "It's fine. This thing won't affect me at all. Let's go now!" She started running towards the village but went through the alley that no one bothered to go through much since it was pretty much abandoned. _

_The two siblings kept running until they heard voices. They both looked at each other before ducking behind a box, wanting to be unnoticed. _

"_You bastard! You owe us a hundred yen for that, and you better give it now!" A man shouted angrily at the other man. _

"_N-No! I need this money to take care of my family! I will pay you back later!" Another man pleaded desperately. _

"_You stupid man! You told us that four months ago! We were being kind enough to let you do so, but we realized that you got no money on ya!" _

"_You will die by our swords!" Then several voices roared and footsteps were stomping on the ground furiously._

_Miku and Mikuo huddled together, having their arms wrapped around each other in fear. What was going to happen? _

"_Mikuo, I'm scared!" Miku squeaked with her eyes closed tightly. _

"_I'm scared too!" Mikuo gulped nervously as he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to their way._

_Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Silence filled the area, and the area had a cold atmosphere. Was the man dead already? But there was no blood scent hovering in the air._

"_I think everything is okay, Miku. Let's get up…" Mikuo suggested as he pulled Miku up with them._

"_I'm glad we didn't bump into the thugs! Who would've known what would've happened?" Miku giggled a little but it soon got caught inside her throat._

_The scent of smoke and the sight of fire burning in the air with a hiss and crackle made the two kids back away. The full moon was up, and it revealed the people when they stepped into the light with the torches._

_All of them had a smug look on their faces and were dressed poorly in rag clothes- maybe even more poor than themselves! "Well 'ya look at here boss! Your plan worked!" A man exclaimed excitedly as he inched closer to the man in the center. _

_The boss, surprisingly, didn't blend with the other thugs. He was obviously rich, wearing fancy silk and diamonds all over his fingers. His eyes were exactly like the flaming torches, and his hair like the night._

"_We see you kids passing around the alleys all the time," he started. "This is no place for kids like yall, but we see you got something valuable there. Mind showing it to us?" The boss's handsome face zooming in front of Miku's face._

"_You are Yuki Kaze…" Miku's whispered when she realized who he was. He was young, probably around his teen years, but he was the richest man in the village. Not to mention about his good looks that win over many villager girls' hearts._

"_Hand over the fish, you peasant." Yuki snarled as he reached for the bucket but failed when Mikuo pushed against the side of him. The rich man cried in man, placing his over the side of his rib. "You bastard…Kill them and take the fish!" The group behind him responded immediately and charged after the kids. _

"_Mikuo!" Miku cried as she started running. This isn't happening, she thought to herself, why is this happening? _

_She clutched onto the bucket even tighter as she made a right turn onto another alley way. The fish was flopping in the bucket, causing some water to splash in Miku's face. She heard footsteps following her, and she turned around to see that it was Mikuo running after her. However, he brought the whole entire thug group with him, which only made him run even faster. _

_He finally caught up with her, and the two tried their best to knock the group off their tails, but the thugs always seemed to find their way back. _

_The kids took another turn and slowed down when they realized it was a dead-end. Miku stared at Mikuo with panic, and she gripped his hand. They were going to die…_

_The thugs were smirking again, making sneers, and making comments at the two kids. They walked slowly towards them, making the two kids inch back. _

"_W-Why do you want the fish?" Mikuo asked as he stood in front of Miku, trying to shield her away from the people._

_Several of the thugs burst out laughing at the foolish boy, which made Mikuo blushed furiously in embarrassment._

"_We want the fish because it would give us money. That's the only answer. Did you guys take a look at that fish?" Miku blinked a couple of times before staring at the fish they had just caught. The tail of koi fish was red, and it had fins that look like wings of an angel. _

"_That fish is worth some money. Do you know that type of fish is really rare?" The boss walked up to them and stared down at the bucket. "We aren't going to let you be the richest in the town now…" His hands made a grab for the bucket, but Miku tugged away and kicked his shin before running to her brother._

"_I won't hand this fish! I found it first, so go get your own!" Miku yelled and realized her mistake when she saw Yuki glaring at them now. _

"_I changed my mind! Kill them now!" He commanded and the group came charging towards the kids._

_Miku closed her eyes shut, while Mikuo hugged her tightly. They could hear the roars and weapons clashing, waiting for their victims to have a taste of steel and pain._

_However, nothing happened. Miku hesitated to open her eyes, in fear that they were still there, going to strike at the right moment. _

"_Y-You! I know who you are!" She heard Yuki cried as he fell to the ground. _

"_You better…" A stranger's voice echoed in the alley. Miku finally allowed her eyes to open, and she saw that the stranger was in front of them. His back to her, and a cape behind him. However, she could see the muscles that told her he was a not a man to mess with. The man had the strangest but coolest blue hair that she had ever seen. Also there were white streaks that gave the impression of coldness and the one to be scared of._

"_Why are you here? You-" A man from the thug crowd asked but stopped when the stranger sent a him a glare._

_Yuki took a step back, frowning in frustration that his plan had backfired. Then suddenly he had a plan, but it was all too risky. It was worth a shot though!_

_He grabbed his sword out of his sheath and charged quickly at the man. With one strike, he plunged it under his right rib._

_The stranger had his eyes wide, but there no surprise shocked look on his face or eyes. Yuki immediately pulled the steel out of his body and smirked in satisfaction._

"_The little superior can't do anything anymore with a wound like that!" He shouted in a mocking tone. _

_Miku gasped as blood started dripping onto the ground. "Mister are you-" _

"_I'm fine," his voice came out harsher than he intended to. "You kids stay back. I'll handle these men myself."_

"_But you can't fight with in a condition like that!" Mikuo pointed out. _

"_Don't underestimate me kid. I'm stronger than I look." _

_Yuki bit his lips and clenched his fists tightly. This wasn't what he planned to do, and he knew he couldn't beat the Emperor god. The only choice he had was to flee. The Emperor knew it too, which is why he had the last laugh. _

"_Let's retreat!" The boss yelled as he scattered away with his group. _

_When they couldn't be seen anymore, the man with the blue hair turned around and stared at the little kids. _

"_It's pathetic how that one fish can you make you entirely rich. This wasn't how I raised this country." _

"_U-Um!" Mikuo shouted to get the man's attention. "Who exactly are you?"_

"_Someone that is powerful and deserves to have respect from two foolish kids," the man answered. Mikuo frowned at his response and was going to yell at him, but Miku shot him a glare._

"_Look we don't know who you are, but it's also disrespectful to not tell us your name." Miku crossed her arms. The stranger stared at the kids before muttering something under his breath. "My name is Matsuda, but you shall refer me Lord Matsuda," he said bluntly. _

_Mikuo blinked several times before looking at Miku. "What a conceited guy…" Fortunately for him, Matsuda didn't hear him._

"_How did you find us?" Miku asked, taking a step towards the man. "No one in the village hardly comes in these alleys."_

_Matsuda shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I was just walking around, got lost, found a couple of kids, and saved them." _

"_Thanks…." Mikuo and Miku said in unison. Both of them eyed the man before them suspiciously. Should they trust him? _

"_Your wound!" Miku gasped as she saw more blood dripping onto the floor. _

"_It's fine. I'm immortal. This thing won't-" _

"_SHUT UP!" Miku screamed as she went into her pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages. She tried to kicked his leg, but he stopped her before she could. Then he sat down on the nearest box and pulled his gi sleeves down, revealing the nasty wound that was covered in blood. _

"_That's gross…" Mikuo remarked loudly to himself. If it weren't for Miku, he would have been killed on spot. _

"_Thank you kids…" Matsuda said. He stared at the kids, and for the first time, he had smiled._

X

"Wait, that was you?" Miku asked, staring at the Emperor. He just nodded, and Miku stared back and forth from the orb to him. "You look…old here though…compared to right now…"

The Emperor shrugged. "I can take on many age forms as I want. There isn't a problem is there?" He eyed with her a suspicious look until Miku shook her head.

"Wait, hold on. You knew my wife before I did?" Len coughed in disbelief.

"Yes, I did," the Emperor answered with a look on his face.

"That's unbelievable…" Len muttered under his breath. "And it's stupid how you only called her to see how she's been doing. I mean you never bother to take a look at your own kids!" He yelled and sprang from his seat.

"Len, please calm-"

"Shut up!" He yelled all the sudden, interrupting Miku. She was taken back and shrunk at her place. From all the time she has been with him, she had never seen him _this _mad, and she was the one who caused it all.

"I thought you called this peasant for a special reason, but I was wrong! I shouldn't be wasting my time here if there isn't a political reason!" Len shouted even louder, and Miku stared at him, horrified. Those words stung her awfully, more than she wanted them to.

"Len, control your temper right this instant…" The Emperor demanded in a threatening tone, but Len just shrugged it off as it was nothing at all.

"You can't tell me what to do, old man. Plus why should I treat with you love? You don't even deserve it, you bastard!" Len glared at his father with amber eyes that were in slits.

"Please lower your tone. This isn't how I raised you to act, Len." Matsuda finally stood up from his throne trail and walked towards his son. "The way you are acting at this moment will ruin your public image and rumors will spread. Do you want to see people muttering bad things about the water god?" His voice cold as ice that it could probably have cut off someone's throat.

Len growled harshly under his breath. He knew that his father wasn't wrong in any way, but he couldn't help but unleash his anger right now. Another word slipped out of his mouth, and he had intended for it to do so.

"It's your fault that mother died! It's why I shouldn't have to treat you so high and respectful. What's so great about having an Emperor that had killed his own wife with his own hands!"

Suddenly there was several mumbles around the court room, and Len tried to hide his smirk. Miku gulped and stared at him hard with her eyes. This Len couldn't be her real Len…She realized she said _her _Len and didn't even bother to correct the sentence. All of the shock was just cuddling up inside of her so that she felt paralyzed.

"Is this true, Lord Matsuda?" One person dared to speak. The Emperor shot a glare to him all the sudden, having eyes that drained blood.

"So it is true then…" Another person had whispered. More and more of the people stared whispering.

"Lady Lily isn't the mother of Lord Len and Lady Rin?" One spoke so loudly that it caused the whole to be in silence. "Correct, I am not…" A voice said out loudly behind them. They all turn to look to see who it was, and Miku gasped as she saw the lady. Her golden hair ran all the way down to the floor, and her captive blue eyes holding sincere thoughts. She wore a white gown that showed every curve she had, sending out the goddess vibe to everyone.

"Lady Lily! What are you doing here?"

The "goddess" looked over to the person and smiled kindly. "Is it wrong for me to be here with my husband?"

The person who just blurted out was going to answer but Len beat him to it first.

"Actually it is at this moment because my _father_," he said with emphasize, "and I are having a very touchy talk right here that might offend you in every way." Lily sighed and look at Matsuda.

"Are you guys talking about my sister…?" The lady asked hesitantly. Matsuda, for the first Miku had seen, just lost his cool at that moment.

"Look, Lily, I didn't mean to talk about her. I just-" He stopped when Lily just shook her head, eyes staring something deeper than the floor she was looking at.

"It's okay, darling. It's not like something very bad happened."

"UM YES IT DID!" Len walked up towards Lily and grabbed her shoulder. Several gasps were made in the room, and guards started to run up to Len. They pulled him as hard as they could, but Len pushed them away angrily.

"Get out of my way…" Len growled angrily as his eyes shifted more amber than ever. "This is family talk, and I suggest you all get out of here except my wife."

Miku's eyes jumped opened. "Wait only me?" Len glared at her before turning his attention back on Lily.

"I don't care if we are related at all because I will kill you here on this spot without hesitation if you say it like that! Plus, you are a little too uncaring towards your sister as well. But hey, it explains why you are a slut since you did take away her most precious thing." Lily froze and stared hard into the water god's cold amber eyes.

"LEN!" The Emperor shouted and pulled away his son with a whisk. "Get out of this room and cool your head down! You are getting out of control or will you want me to blast you off?"

The son of his snickered and crossed his arms against his chest. "Bring it on, old man. But you know what? Now that we were talking about the whole situation about your wife being dead-oh I meant your _ex-wife-_lets talk about Teto and me."

Miku's eyes flew open when she heard the name. She didn't want to hear the girl's name. It made her a little upset and frustrated, but she learned to control herself. The girl wrapped her stomach and clutched onto it tightly to stopped the noises. It would have been embarrassing for her stomach to have been roaring when there was a family fight happening before her. Also she could have walked away, but Len was smart enough to already have bind her legs with a water tail.

"You know something about Teto's death, do you?" Len questioned. There was silence hovering in the air, making the cold atmosphere in the room grow larger.

"Do you want the truth or lie? Truth is I do know or Lie is that I don't know. Choose which one you want. I don't got all day…" The Emperor gritted his teeth loudly in irritation.

"Who killed her?" Len asked in frustration and then realized his father wouldn't give the answer. _Old man is playing the hard way… _

"Son, you need to cool your head down. You have been foolish giving a bad image, and now you are talking about your dead wife that died long ago." The Emperor said as he lifted two fingers up, aiming towards Len. A spark of lightning flickered around the fingers, and fire danced wildly. Ice jewels started forming behind him in a flashed, and the floor tiles was pulled away from the ground, floating in the air.

Vines that shoot off from the ground and circled Len and ankle securely, unable to move at all. He bit back a curse and sucked his lips in. _This is going to be painful…_

Miku realized what was going on and was going to run after Len, but someone had grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back.

"I'm sorry little girl, but you cannot interfere with this at all…" The goddess Lily said. Miku wanted to push her away but for some reason those eyes of her was making her loose the thought of wanting to.

_She is the goddess of mind-controlling. Only those who weaker than herself._

One by one each element that the Emperor had just summon from his hand had shot themselves towards Len. She could see the eyes of Len being in fear but also courage because he chose to not resist anymore.

All of the element had finally hit towards their target, and Miku could hear a shot. She saw Len was in the black smoke that had appeared when the attacks finally hit him.

When the black smoke started to vanished, she could see that Len had been practically half-naked, his gi hanging down at this side- all ripped up. She would have been blushing at the sight since he was perfectly well-built with the strong abs and the muscles that had been on his arms.

Miku mentally slapped herself. _Wrong time to be thinking about those right now! _Matsuda snapped his fingers, dusting them off as if it was no big work. He stared at his son, who was cut, bleeding, and bruised, but he seemed to show no care as if it was something that could be fixed right away.

Len slowly stood up and let out a soft snicker before slowly walking away.

Miku watched him quietly, and rubbed her arms back and forth. Len..._this Len..._was not the Len she knew. It surprised her a lot, and he seemed to have less of his temper since they arrived in the kingdom. So much less that it scared her. She didn't know why it scared her, to be honest. Maybe it was because she was so used to being around that asshole banana; that emotional banana was just new. It was almost like meeting a stranger.

"That foolish son of mine," the emperor said, and then he sat back down in his throne.

"Sir, why would you attack Len?" Miku pondered out loud. The emperor rubbed the skin near his temples together, and sighed again.

"I should tell you later, for I am really not in such a good mood. Please be dismissed from the room or else my guards will kick you out." Without a second thought, Miku walked towards the gate and slowly opened it before closing it shut.

_A really awesome day so far..._

X

Len stared at the flowers that were blooming in the garden. All too beautiful, but all too sad. He slid his hand around the flower, touching the tips before withdrawing.

X

"_Mama!" A little girl screamed as she grabbed her mother's leg. "Len wants to kill me again!"_

_The mother stared down at her daughter before looking up to see her son just in a distance, hiding behind a tree. However, it wasn't really hard to miss him since some of his blonde hair was sticking out._

"_Len? Come over to Mama!" The boy hesitated at first but slowly walked away from the tree and towards his mom._

"_It wasn't my fault!" He blurted out loud. The mother of his was startled but smiled calmly as she grabbed her son into her arms._

"_Don't worry, I'm not mad…" She hummed quietly as she nuzzled her cheeks against his hair._

"_Yeah right…" Len mumbled under his breath and shoot a glare towards Rin._

"_It's not fair though, Mama!" Rin cried as she hugged her mother's leg tighter. _

"_Now now, I'm not going to ask what's going on, but I want to show you two something…" The mother withdrew her arms around Len and pulled her daughter's hand away from her. "Follow me," she said as she walked towards the garden and roamed around until she spotted what she wanted to show them._

"_Pretty!" Rin exclaimed as she inched closer to the flower. "Mama, is that what you wanted to show us?" The mother nodded and smiled at Len's reaction. He was blushing and his eyes sparkled brightly. _

"_What's it called?" Len asked softly as he stared at his mom's electric blue eyes. No one had eyes like her. Her eyes were just extraordinary and rare. Her blonde hair was all in waves, let all loose, but it was very elegant and extended her beauty. _

_The mother picked the flower from its spot and sniffed into it. "It's called the Maiden Lily. Isn't it beautiful?" She asked as she trailed the big pink petals. _

"_Mama! This flower is you!" Rin said as she tried to go tiptoe to sniff the flower as well._

_The mother chuckled and smiled. "That is your aunt's name. My name is SeeU."_

_Rin made a pout face and stuck her tongue out, along with her brother. "They need to rename the flower then! Let's call it Maiden SeeU! That's its new official name!" Len agreed and stared at his mother with spirits._

X

Len twirled the flower around his fingers and sighed out loudly. "They seriously need to rename the flower…Auntie doesn't even deserve a flower to be named after her…It sickens me to think such a beautiful flower has the same name as a slut…"

He tossed the flower back to its place and stared at the sun that was slowly sinking down. It had been three hours after the encounter with his father, but he still couldn't help but be angered a little.

"Still angry little buddy?" He heard a person making a gushy tone at him. The water god couldn't help but groaned loudly.

"Rin, just leave me al-" He stopped when he noticed it wasn't Rin but Miku who was there with a little red face. "What are you doing here?" He asked while trying to refrain his voice from going to harsh.

"I was just walking around and saw a garden. I couldn't help but-" Miku stopped when she realized that Len saw right through her lie. "Fine! I…I just wanted to-um-check up on how you are doing…" She admitted, trying to hide her face because she was afraid it became more red.

Len was taken back and blinked several times before putting his guard back on. "I'm fine. Now that you know how I'm doing, you may leave…" He groaned as he laid back onto the chair.

The next thing he knew was that the green-haired girl was sitting right next to him on the chair. "What now?"

"There isn't wrong with sitting with a pal is there?" Miku asked as she fiddled with her thumbs.

Len eyed her carefully before staring back at the flower he just threw.

"The flower seems pretty special to you. Do you like Maiden Lilies?" Len slightly nodded unconsciously.

"I like them a lot because they remind me of my mother. She is the most beautiful lady, well not really. She's third to-" He stopped when Miku's eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm guessing the first one is Teto?" Len just shrugged.

"Not really hard to know that…" He spun the flower around his finger tips and bounced them to his other hand.

"Who's the second person then? I'm going to guess again, and it might be your sister." Len was caught off-guard at her comment and immediately turned green.

"That's gross! She isn't even beautiful, stupid…" He muttered angrily as he shot a glare towards Miku, who chuckled loudly.

"Then tell me!" Len kept shaking his head, refusing to tell at all. He sighed in relief when Miku finally gave up, now knowing there was no way he was going to change his mind..

Silence was between them for a long time until Len broke it. He grabbed Miku's hands and forced her to look his way.

"W-What? " She stuttered nervously. The warmness of his hand was engulfing her that she was afraid of what might happen next. She didn't want him to kiss her again, or she didn't want what she feared may happen at _all. _

"Len, let go…" She hissed angrily as she tried to yank her hands away from his. He didn't bother to let go and constrict her hands even more.

"Stay still, dang it!" He growled in frustration as he tried to keep them together. However, Miku was using a lot more power than she usually did and managed to release her hands for a brief second before Len caught them again quickly.

"What do you want? If you want to kiss me again, I swear I will bite your hand off!" Len raised one eyebrow at her attempted threat, and he lifted one hand away from hers as he tried to reach something behind his back.

"I'm not your replacement okay! I'm a doll that you can kiss whenever because you lost Teto!" Miku cried as she pushed Len off the chair.

He felled with a hard thud and lifted himself immediately. His aura started shifting, and the atmosphere grew cold.

Miku gulped nervously and tried to walk away but stopped when she realized Len wasn't pulling her back or anything. She slowly turned around and gasped at the object Len was holding in his hand.

"This is the doll I wanted…" She said as she walked closer to Len, looking at him directly in the eyes. _Why did he get me this doll? I don't understand. After all the things that had happened between us, he shouldn't have given me a doll!_

"I know it was the doll you wanted…You were gawking at it in town for a long time." Len recalled as he walked closer to her now so she could hold it in her hands finally.

"How did you get it though?" Miku asked as her eyebrows kissed together.

"I got it when I told you to get moving…" The girl was about to asked another question, but it was answered like he read her mind. "I can hide it you know with my god-like skills…"

Miku nodded but then scowled. "Bastard…"

For the first time in three hours, Len had finally smiled. A _real _smile. Miku was stunned how handsome Len looked and beautiful the gesture was. It had made his charm go up to a whole new level.

"You shouldn't be saying that to your husband that just gave you a present." Len smirked at her reaction and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"W-What?" Miku cried in embarrassment. "I-It's not funny!"

Len wiped a tear away from his eye and grinned at her. "I'm sorry. It just that your expression was just priceless and cute!"

He stop and froze when he finally let out the last word. Miku had done the same thing too and now the two were staring at each other, eyes wide open.

Silence hung between them two before Len let out fake cough, and Miku felt like she had just waken finally. The two shifted around in positions awkwardly before laying their eyes on each other.

"Thank you so much…" Miku whispered softly, feeling her face getting redder than before. Just what was going on now? The hotness was going higher wildly, and Miku was afraid she wouldn't be able to survived the temperature rate.

"Ugh..um…your welcome…" Len stuttered and scratched behind his head. This was not him at all. The water god never loses his cool, yet it was happening at this moment. Being all nervous, blushing like an idiot…It wasn't him at all! Never had he acted like this, not even to Teto! When he was around Teto, he was very calm, passionate, and daring in a way.

Miku clutched the doll closely to her chest and started walking away quietly. When he heard no more footsteps, Len shoved his hands right through his hair.

"Why did I have to act like an idiot! I feel so stupid now. She's probably thinking that the water god is stupid and then spread rumors…"

"Who said I was going to go and spread rumors?" Len turned around once again to find Miku there again. "You thought I was gone?" He just shook his head, which made Miku grin. "I tricked ya pretty good, didn't I?"

"Why are you still here?" Len questioned as he walked towards Miku. He stared down right at her, where she was staring back at him. Both of their eyes couldn't leave each other.

"Why did you give me this doll? I thought you hated-" Miku stopped when Len smacked his forehead, skin and skin making contact echoed loudly.

"I told you…I never said I hated you. I just get irritated by you easily since I've never had people disobey me other than my father…" Len admitted and looked away from her eyes.

"Why did you give me the doll, though?" Miku asked once again and clutched onto the doll even tighter.

Len stared at Miku again and placed a hand on her shoulders firmly. "I wanted to apologize for what I have done…It probably explains why you were ignoring me, and I really hated it when you were ignoring me, for some odd reason…" He said with a smile.

Miku's jaw would have dropped open if she wasn't aware enough. His words kept echoing in her head loudly, and she was just in shock! What's even more surprising is that asshole banana was becoming…sweetheart banana! How many sides of him had she not discovered? It was odd that she was starting to fall for the sweetheart side of him. She mentally slapped her head, but it couldn't change her thoughts at all.

"You are acting a lot different, you know that, right?" Miku couldn't help but say. The water god just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know…Maybe I am right now. I never really show this side of me to anyone, and it's strange that you witnessed it first…if you get what I mean…"

"No, I don't get what you mean…" Len sent a menacing look towards her. "But I really like this side of you," Miku admitted softly and smiled at him sincerely.

Len's eyes widened again when he saw _that _smile. The smile that was tempting him back at Gakupo's place, and he thought he could never see that smile again. It was here though, and it was meant for him!

The next thing that caught him off guard was when he felt a pair of soft lips brushing the side of his cheek and then into a little soft suck before drifting away. He stared in total jolt and could feel his skin steaming a little too hot.

"T-That's my saying of thank you, and I'll see you around!" Miku cried and blushed as she ran away, leaving the water god staring off into space. His fingers were touching the spot on his cheek that Miku had just kissed, and he groaned in frustration because it just happened for a brief second.

"I'm totally going crazy…and she's the cause of it." Then he stared at the Maiden Lily flower and sighed tiredly. "Help me, mother, please…I need my sanity…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

CRUEL! I'm just cruel...Plus I bet you guys never heard of Lily/Matsuda right? Plus if you guys are wondering if Maiden Lily is a real flower, IT IS TOO. It's really beautiful, and I suggest you immediately go search it right away.

And...this is a chapter that explains the assholeness of Len in a way. He lived such a hard life...His mother killed by the hands of his father's, the person he cherished disappeared from his life...:( If only someone could move him on...*coughs* Miku!

Look, i know tehe Emperor seems to be a bastard...Maybe even more of a bastard than Len, but trust me...He's not that bad once you discover more about him, though don't let me change your mind yet ;) AND YES SEEU IS LEN/RIN'S MOTHER. /Shots

The awesome new vocaloid SeeU appears to be their biological mother (: At first I was planning the mother to be Lily...but then when SeeU came along...I just had to put her in.

Awww wasn't that last scene just adorable? *o* It was so adorable imo (: Len...actually apologized to Miku as well... ._. that's a real big shocker to me lol. Who thought he be thoughtful to get her a doooll she wanted real badly at first sight? xD I bet every now and then Miku will have that doll next to her on bed and a certain other doll that's actually living...A blonde with smexy eyes [blues]

**Anything else to say:**

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And sorry if that was a die hard moment (the chapter) if you get what i mean. Anyway I really hope you guys like it, and support this story by giving reviews! If you have any ideas for the story, suggest some. You are feel free to do so!


	9. Waves are stirring

__**A/N:**

HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS :D [fail... =.=;; what a fail Candi...] Anyway, I finished the reditted version of Chapter 09 (: I hope you guys will love it! It's awfully...WAY...BETTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER *thinks about the old chapter...and gulps* that has to be the most...no...not most...worst thing i had ever seen in my life...;-; Well anyway, there are couple of changes and this chapter finally brings in the real drama and story. Now I know I mention about a sequel of this story xD and I glad alot of you guys really excited about the news. Well I already know where I want to set the settings of the new sequel ;3 but it's going to be a secret~ Anyway, you want more info about if the sequel might be real or no, you have to go down as in bottom of page xD

**Warning:**

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

**Rating:** T

Funny...I had never put anything else to the ratings BUT one chapter MIGHT have a CHANCE OF HIGHER RATING. So I'm warning you. Over the past few times I had write this...I had been changing my mind, so..I'm still deciding.

**Summary so far:**

[This is the summary I'm using now and ever...]

Miku had been sacrafice to the water god, Len. The two of them weren't on very good terms, due to the difference of their personality. One is hothead, but can be nice. The other is a pure asshole when he wants to be. The two collided together and found out the two had a spark and deep attraction towards eachother. Though the two keeps denying it, simply because the two are too stubborn. One day, a redhead person named Ted had saved Miku from a sitaution that could have possibly lead to her death. They soon later found out that Len's father, the Emperor had invited them to the kingdom and so they set sail. Certain stopping points have lead to each new suprisement such as Len kissing her, and Miku's beating heart. Not to mention the fact about Len's secret, his first wife, Teto. The person who he cared for the most that had been murdered right in front of his face. What more secrets will pop up? Will Len and Miku finally realize behind the lies they are putting and see they attraction they feel for eachother? Possibly even fall in love?

_**REVISE AND EDIT VERSION OF CHAPTER 09**_

* * *

><p><em>As sounds of instruments started to play<em>

_So does the sakura that falls off their trees,_

_Saying goodbye to their mother and father as they prepared for their journey._

_One could wonder what happens next as the instruments kept playing,_

_And a strange new object comes towards them._

_A doll…_

_It had golden curls and warm brown eyes that were inviting._

_In its hands, it held a sakura petal._

_Strange and odd to find that the petal had color splits,_

_One green and the other yellow._

_The petal had some writing on it._

"_I love you forever"_

* * *

><p>He was breathing hard that it almost hurt. How long since he had lost her? It seems forever since she was gone. Every night when he goes to sleep, all he dreams is the night where he had lost her. <em>Water. <em>He had despised water ever since that day. It sickens him so much. No matter where he goes, the lake in the village can be spotted. That lake was the one to be blame. The person who ruled over the water was the one to be blamed as well. He stole her away from him. How long will it be to take back his only family? It won't take long if he finds away to enter the world called Vocaloid. The land where magics exist and supernatural things occur and exist as well. It was also the land where gods and goddesses live as well...

_Miku...I miss you...I'll save you and take you back to your home..._ He thought in his head as he clenched onto his heart. He knew he was going to find her. There has to be a door that leads into Vocaloid. He will be sure to find it...

* * *

><p>Miku was laying on her bed, sighing out loud. She tightened her grip on the pillow and shifted on her side. <em>Why did I do that? <em>The scene of her kissing Len on the cheek kept replaying in her head. She let out a groan and tossed the pillow against the wall. _Why did I do something so stupid? _She clenched her teeth together and pounded her fist against the head of the bed. It was embarrassing for her to had done that. The Len she knew would have probably killed her for doing that, yet she still did it without giving a thought about it.

Suddenly, fear start to take over her. There was ninety percent chance that Len might be sleeping in this room. Without thinking, Miku ran to the door and pushed the lock on it. She then unlocked it, knowing that it took no water just to bust the door down. The god has _freakin muscles_. He can tear that thing as if it were an easy job. The only thing to do was to find someone's room to sleep in. She opened the door slowly, peeking to see if there was any banana walking down the hallway. When the coast was clear, she opened the door all the way and closed it tightly. Immediately, she started running to find someone. _She had to find someone. _Her first thoughts were to go directly towards Kaito again but then Len would probably hurt him. Her second thought was to go to Rin instead since she knew her very well. The problem was that she didn't know where her room was at all.

She decided to walk around the castle and knock on each door, but later realized that her plan wasn't going to work because she keeps losing her way. Miku finally decided to call breaks and sat on the tile floor. Her luck came when she saw the maid, Gumi, walking back. She ran towards the maid, catching her by the arm. Gumi slightly turned around, her green jade eyes wide a little.

"What is it, Lady Miku?" She bowed down in respect. "Are you finding everything okay?"

"Oh! Everything is okay, but I need you to help me with one thing..." The maid slightly cocked her head before agreeing.

"Do you happened to know where Miss Rin's room is at?" Miku asked quietly, trying to be cautious around her area.

Gumi slightly nodded, eying Miku with suspicious but didn't ask questions. "Follow me," she said and led the jade-hair girl towards the wind goddess's room.

* * *

><p>Len wanted to kill himself due to frustration. He couldn't believe how childish he acted in front of everyone, especially his father. Everything his father had told him was right, but Len refused to listen to him because he hated the old man to <em>death. <em>Not to mention the fact how he's going crazy because of _her. _It didn't make sense. It was just a touch on the cheek, yet he's overreacting as if he did something trouble-big.

He kept tossing around the Maiden Lily into the pond and bringing it back with a touch of his finger. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and stood up from he was.

"Who's there?" Len demanded coldly. No replies...It was silent expect for the water rippling in the pond and birds tweeting to each other, sending love messages.

"Len..." A girl's soft voice broke the silence. The water god's eyes were wide slightly, and he turned around slowly. The glimpse of long blonde hair that trail down her back in a single pony-tail told him everything.

"Neru..." He barely whispered, shocked. The girl smiled softly and walked slowly towards him.

"How are you?" She asked, taking his hands into her. She could tell the water god was shocked with the sudden action, but he didn't seem to hate it though.

"Neru, you-" He was cut off when Neru looked up into his eyes. It looked like she was almost pleading for him not to talk or else tears would fall distressingly.

"Yes, I'm back Len..." She softly continued the words that were supposed to fall from his lips. "I'm back again, Len...Did you miss me?" Her amber eyes shining brightly, and tears slowly fell. "I miss you a lot," she sobbed out loud as her hands clenched onto his gi.

"Neru..." He said softly. It was a long time since the two were face-to-face. Painful memories were threatening to come into his brain, but he tried his best to force it out. Hundreds of years since he had last saw her, and she was there when Teto was still alive. The memories kept squeezing in his head, and Len winced as it kept forcing itself into his heads. Then, memories flowed into his brain like a waterfall. An endless waterfall that would end with pieces of flesh speard everywhere and blood stained on the walls. A face with tears running down her face that was also stain with blood...It was nightmare.

* * *

><p>Miku felt heat coming to her face when she saw Rin and Akaito together, practically having their lips on each other. "I-I'm sorry!" She cried out in embarrassment, feeling the red spreading all over face.<p>

Rin realized the position that she and Akaito were in and immediately her hands went on his chest, pushing him roughly off the bed. "Sorry for that Miku..." She apologized deeply, sending a glare towards Akaito. Her fiancee just shrugged his shoulders, though his face showed a mixture of hurt. He pulled himself up and sat beside Rin on the bed.

"It's fine, um...I came to talk to you about something."

"Well...?" Rin asked patiently as she stared at Miku.

"I wanted to ask you something important." She started to fiddle with her thumbs nervously before continuing. "Before I say anything, did you heard what happened in the afternoon?" Rin shook her head and looked at Akaito who had the same response. Miku let out an 'oh' sound before shrinking into her thoughts. Should she tell them? They did had the right to know, so when Miku told them what happened at the event, she saw Rin shaking her head in disapproval.

"That idiot brother of mine...," Rin muttered angrily. "When he's around with his father, the quote, _**It's **__better to keep your mouth closed and be thought a fool than to open your mouth and remove all doubt_, doesn't come into his head. I'm pretty sure Len acted like a kid!" She smacked her forehead angrily, and Akaito wrapped an arm around her shoulder, whispering for her to calm herself down.

"I always thought that Len was the scariest thing that ever walked on Earth-," Miku stopped when she saw Akaito sending her a look to correct herself.

"This isn't Earth, human. It's Vocaloid," he corrected her. Miku just frowned at his statement and ignored him.

"And to think that Len was the one to spit out the truth about Mother!" Rin growled furiously, banging her head against the head of the bed. "It was suppose to be a secret, and now I'm pretty sure that everyone in Vocaloid will be talking about it. News flies pretty fast!" The wind goddess groaned angrily before burying her head into a pillow.

"What exactly happened to your Mother?" Miku asked. Again, Akaito shot her look that told her to shut her mouth. His look told her exactly that she was sticking her nose into people's business.

"Akaito," Rin sent a warning look to him before turning to Miku. "It's a long story, and it would never make sense unless I'll tell from the beginning."

_"Story time, huh? I love to be part of this," _a person's voice interjected. They all turned to see Kaito leaning against the doorway, his trademark grin alive on his face. "I see Little Usagi is snooping around for carrots, huh?" Miku quirked one eyebrow up, not even sure if it was suppose to be a humorous statement. He just waved his hand to forget, and Miku stared at him, unsure, before turning back to Rin.

"Miku, after I'll tell you everything, you have to promise not to let Len know you heard about his past," Rin warned carefully.

"It would be Hell if Len knew that his past is being told by a snooping bunny," Kaito added. He shivered at all the possibilities of Len's reaction and doing. That would be a horrifying sight to witness. His brother happened to read his thought and couldn't even agree less than him. If the secret slipped out, they would also be punished as well.

"Akaito, can you do the bird-shifting spell?" Rin stared at her fiancee deeply, her sky-blue eyes getting to him. He had to look away, but he knew that he couldn't so he agreed to her request. Lifting himself off the bed, his hands brought fire to life. It danced wildly as it grew bigger, and it twirled around the fire god, forming a circle. The color of red, orange, and yellow collided with each other furiously like a piece of painting, and it was a beautiful sight to witness. Fire started to grow onto the floor and licked away everything in its path, which caused Miku to yelp in fright when the fire started to form a circle around her as well.

"What's going on?" Miku cried as she tried to back away from the fire, though failing since the fire was now starting to blanket her.

"You'll see..." She heard Akaito whispered before everything turned black.

* * *

><p><em>"Wake up, Miku!" <em>Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around her surrounding. A bird. Two birds. Three birds? She stood up and realized something was not right with her. Miku's eyes went to her legs that weren't her legs at all! Instead of her flesh feet were small-stick feet. When Miku screamed, all she heard was the sound of bird shrilling. She took a look at her body, seeing that it was all feathery like a bird.

A navy-blue bird hopped towards her, cocking his head. His eyes seemed to be a ball of sunshine, laughing in glee. Next, a yellow bird (almost looked like a ball of lemon) hopped next to the blue bird and besides the bird was the red bird.

_'It's us.' _Miku was surprised to hear Kaito's voice in her head and back away a little. _'This is the only way we can communicate with each other unless one of us could speak birdy.' _The jade-hair girl (or bird) shot him a look that was suppose to be menacing, but she could hear Kaito's laugh rumbling in her head.

_'Where are we?' _Miku asked as she looked around. The scene was unfamiliar, but she had feeling that she had been here before.

_'We are in the Emperor's kingdom, just right outside of the palace.' _Akaito answered, hopping closer to her. _'We are couple hundreds away from present.' _Miku's eyes went as wide as they could go in her tiny bead eyes.

_'Hundreds of years?' _Miku cried out. The trio nodded in unison before spreading their wings for a flight in the sky. They hopped off the branch, leaving her their by herself before she decided to do the same. Using the wings for the first time was not fun at all. They were hard to control, and Miku had almost ran into a tree before Kaito pushed her out of the way. The birds, later, slowed down a bit and lower themselves when they had reach destination.

The front of the palace looked differently in the past. The lake was still there, and the stairway looked more grander, as if it was made purely from gold. There were more ducks swarming around the lake, and there might have been a swan there as well. Feathers that looked like the gods had touched it to make the bird look like an angel. Only a single touch and look can give you that much information. Cherry blossom trees only seem to enhance the breath-taking scene, and Miku saw above the palace roof was a dragon resting there.

"No!" Miku heard someone shouting in a far distance. She turned herself around and saw a boy that was no taller than four feet. His cobalt blue eyes resemble fire, threatening anyone that his eyes would be daggers. His blonde hair was surprisingly long for a kid, only going up to his shoulder. There was something familiar about this boy, and Miku had guessed right away that this kid could only be Len. A lady walked towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She had the same hair and eye color as him, and it would take a really dumb person to not know that was his mother.

"Len," she said softly as she placed two fingers under his chin. The fingers forced Len to look directly in her eyes, which had to be the most angelic thing that Miku had witness. His mother almost resembled the swan, only she was more beautiful and radiant youth- despite her age.

"Mother, why me? Why not someone else?" Len yelled angrily as he pulled himself away from his mom. "Is it because I'm the _Emperor's son?_"

"You have to go back to your training secessions, Len." The boy shook his head, refusing to go back at all cost. The eyes of the mother softened to a painful expression, slowly kneeling down to her son's height. "Len, look at me please?" When Len finally looked, Miku saw that he was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Momma, I don't want this!" He sobbed loudly as he burying his face into his mother's neck. She patted him gently as she pulled him for an embrace. "It's not fair! Why is it me? Why is it always me?"

Miku stared at the others, seeing that the look on their face was almost like her's. She felt something tugging at her heart sorely, and you couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy. Though...she didn't know what was going on to be honest.

"Why does Father want me to learn water-bending and crap? He knows that I don't want to do anything that involves being a god, so why does he keep pushing me to become a water god?" Len cried out as he pulled away from his mother's neck.

His mother bit her trembling lips, her eyes almost about to spill the tears. "Len, it's not just any water god...It's _the _water god. You have to understand why your father keeps pushing you to become the water god. He wants what's best for you."

The little boy made a scoff noise and crossed his arms against his chest angrily. "He doesn't know what it is best for me. He doesn't have the right to take control of my life! I don't want to take in any politic stuff or be the ruler of some stupid element!"

"Len, water isn't a stupid element. It's important element to the universe. Everyone depends on water. It's an important source to everything. Without water, you can't survive. Everyone can not survive without water," his mother explained carefully.

"Why am I a nominee though? Just because I'm the Emperor's son doesn't mean I have to do compete with others in order to achieve the title and power! In fact, father doesn't know anything about what I want to do! He never cares about me!" Len shouted angrily as he punched a nearby wall. "It's not fair...," he kept repeated. "Plus, _there has not been one moment _where I seen you and him spend time together! _There was not one moment _where I saw him smiling at you! _There was not one moment _when I saw him hugging you. The only time I seen him with you is when he is ordering you to do something or scolding at you because of me and Rin!"

Miku gasped and turned to look at Rin. The wind goddess kept staring at the scene that was unfolding before them. She noticed that the human was watching her and showed a sorrowful smile as if were to say Len was telling the truth. Miku felt tears coming out of her eyes when she turned to look at the mother's expression. It seemed like her eyes were hollow and then blurred by the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Len, please don't say that. He is just-" She stopped when Len started walking away. His face was hidden by his hair, but it was obvious he was still crying.

_'Most families always gotten along well...However, not us...' _Rin explained to Miku. _'Father was hardly around Mother, Len, or me. It was painful, but we grown use to it. Sometimes, I would find Len in his room, crying and crying. He would sometimes whispered: Father, why do you not care for us?'_

Miku, for the first time, had actually felt sympathy for Len. Even though he was a bastard, cold and heartless god, he still had a heart. She was thinking that the way Len is was mainly caused by his father, although it was actually caused by Teto's death but she had a feeling the father was part of it as well.

Suddenly, the scene around her swirled. It made her dizzy, and Miku tried to keep herself still on the ground. The world kept spinning and spinning till she collapse on the floor. Soon the dizziness was gone, and Miku slowly stood on her feet. They were all inside in the palace. She hadn't visited this area yet, but she assume it was where the Emperor mainly ruled.

The Emperor was on his throne, always having that powerful, cold vibe that made Miku shivered all the time. Guards were besides him, and Len was standing before him. He looked a little bit older, maybe the age of fourteen.

"Congratulations, Len." The Emperor said with a glint of pride in his eye.

Len didn't response. Instead, he just kept staring at the Emperor with a cold-stone face. "Thank you," he muttered quietly.

"I can't believe you finally became the water god. I'm proud of you." The Emperor said as he slowly lifted himself off the throne and walked towards his son. One hand went on his shoulder, and Miku half-expected Len to bark at him but he didn't. Instead, he stand there still- no emotions crossing on that perfect face.

"What else did you wanted to say to me?" Len asked as he finally looked straight at the Emperor's blood-red eyes. The superior leader sighed, finally noticing that taking this conversation at a slow-pace wasn't going to work with him.

"I have something for you," the Emperor said as he moved away from Len. The boy rolled his eyes, wondering what did the Emperor gotten him. Maybe that fake katana sword he asked for when he was five? Len knew that if his father did gave him that he would laugh hysterically-_ not. _He would have been extremely angrily.

Instead, he saw two girls appeared in front of him. The two were trembling in fear, hugging each other as if it would protect the two of them from the nightmare they had just spent. One of the girl was taller than the other by three inches. She had blonde hair that went past her shoulder, tied with a small ribbon. She was wearing a sky-blue kimono that went well with her amber eyes.

Len felt as he had been shot by an arrow when he laid eyes on the other girl. She had cherry blossom hair which matched her eyes perfectly well. Her hair was also curly, which only made her seem really cute and adorable. When Len sniff the air, there was a smell of yellow tullips and lemon. He knew right away that the yellow tullip was her scent. He loved the smell so much that he closed his eyes. When he opened them back, he saw that the girl kept staring at him. Her eyes wide a little bit, and she blushed when she saw him staring back at her.

_'Love at first sight...' _Rin hummed. _'This scene is so adorable! It never fails to get to my heart.'_

Miku didn't want to admit it, but she was just jealous of Teto. Seeing her and Len fall in love at first sight was cute but at the same time unpleasant. It made her want to bawl into tears, but she didn't. She kept herself strong as she watch the two of them stare at each other. The aura around them was very obvious, and Miku couldn't help but keep staring. She saw Teto smiled, and Miku remembered the statement that Luka had said about her. _"I don't understand how Len loved Teto so much...When I see her, she hardly ever smiles to anyonecIt made her really gloomy, but she was still a big part of our life. Like family, you could sayc"_

_ 'I thought she didn't smiled...' _Miku said. Kaito, Akaito, and Rin turned to stared at her. Then, the three looked each other.

_'That has to be the most stupidest thought I had ever heard...' _Akaito had said with a laughter rumbling in her head.

_'But that was what Luka told me!' _Miku shouted, feeling a little offended.

_'Luka was just lying,'_ Rin cleared up. _'Teto always smiles like a bright sunshine. It's what Len loves about her.'_

Miku felt another pang of jealous, and she tried her best to calm herself down. She didn't even understand why she felt that way. Not one piece of her heart tells her she's in love Len because she wasn't at all.

_'Wait I thought you guys were going to tell me what happened to Len's and Rin's mother...' _

_ 'Well, we decided to change our mind...I think it's kind of best if you know about Len's past first. It would make sense later on about his mother,' _Kaito explained.

Miku just nodded and kept staring at the scenes before her, now wishing she didn't ask in the first place since she was witnessing this scene. Hopefully this feeling would fade away later on. It was making her feel a bit nausea.

"They would be your personal maids and friends if you want. These two are humans that are retrieved from the mortal world." The Emperor explained. "They were sent as sacrificed for you." He then left the three alone without another single word. Not even a good-bye.

"Hi, I'm Neru..." The tall girl introduced herself nervously. She looked up and blushed when she saw Len was staring at her.

"I'm Teto," the other girl said quietly with a smile. "We are both best friends..."

* * *

><p>"Why do you still love her?" Neru asked angrily with tears falling off her eyes. Len didn't replied, instead look at the sky that was turning into nights. Stars finally twinkling their way to make millions of pattern.<p>

"She's my first love, Neru." He just said as he continued staring at the stars. "I can't let her go. She's always going to be a part of me..."

The blonde girl bit her trembling lips, afraid that she will start sobbing and making a fool of herself in front of the person she loves.

"She's dead...How can you still love her?" She asked quietly. "I just want you to love me..." Neru pulled Len to face her. "Is that such a hard task to do?"

Len shook his head. "I have to admit you are one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever met. Though, I didn't fall in love with Teto because how she looked. I fell in love because when I first saw her, she was radiating cheerfulness and warmth. She was my angel when I first saw her...You, on the other hand, were someone I can rely on as a friend. You were nothing more than a best friend."

Neru took a step back at the stabbing words that penetrated to her heart. It hurts so much that it felt like she was going to die in any minute. "Len, Teto would want you to move onto someone else. Preferably she wants you to be with me," Neru said. She knew her comment made her sound almost like a bitch but she wanted Len no matter what.

Len was growing frustrated with this girl. He never remembered her being _this _clingy. It was getting annoying, but he decided he had to keep his cool. "Neru, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the right guy for you. I wouldn't make you the happiest person in the world."

She grabbed him the wrist and tighten her grip around it. "Len, you don't know that. You have known that I always loved you. Without you, I feel soulless. It hurts a lot that I cry everyday and everynight." She placed his hand over her heart to show how much she meant every word.

"Neru, I can't love you. I-" He stopped when he saw Miku, Kaito, Akaito, and Rin walking side by side as they were chatting in a low voice. "I'm in love with someone else..." He whispered quietly. He felt Neru's heart pulse jerking, and he suddenly felt guilty for saying that. It was true though- kind of.

Len yanked his hand away from Neru and started walking towards to Miku. His wife finally recognized him and shivered a little bit when he came closer to her. Without any warning, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against his chest. Two fingers rest under her chin and lifted her up before he closed the distance between them with a kiss. He felt Miku froze at the sudden contact, and he saw that Neru was shocked by his action. The water god knew he had everyone's attention on him, and he enjoyed every second of it when he kept his lips right on his wife. Never had he thought he was going to experience her lips again on his. This might been the best moment of his life if he didn't know what was going to happened afterwards...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

****Thank you for everyone who has been supporting this fanfiction (: I feel like I never really truly thanked you guys but I hope you guys understand that I'm really thankful for everyone who has added the story to their favorites and commented all of your reviews makes my day shine really bright xD I'm sorry I don't review as much I did before because of school, so I hope you guys can be patient and wait xD

About the sequel, I know this will come greedy but trust me I have no intention on being one, it will only happened if you guys can rise the popularity of this fanfiction. I want to have at least hundred reviews Dx and please don't hate me. I mean you all know authors write sequel because of the reader's demand or liking to it which makes it popular right? Well I only want to write the sequel, if people love [alot of people i mean] love it so i hope you understand my message ):

Now the ending of the chapter...BWAHAHA I LOVE IT :D Len always wants a kissy kissy with Miku ;3 I decided not to make Neru actually show her mental issues all the way yet, but you get a glimpse of it. If you were in Neru's position, you understand why she acts the way she is ): Even though i don't like her, she's starting to grow on me as I write out her character. She's not your stereotype character.

Teto and Len falling in love at first, aww sweet (: Len has a bad past D: I HATE YOU MATSUDA FOR NOW ;.; and um...i dont know what else to say... i feel embarrassed by my comments to my own fanfiction [im strange ._.;]

**Anything else to say:**

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I really hope you guys like it, and support this story by giving reviews! If you have any ideas for the story, suggest some. You are feel free to do so!


	10. What is going on?

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! (: I'm glad I FINALLY got chapter ten done = w =; I had been working on it ever since January but I didn't like the results on it so I kept starting over it xD. Thankfully it's spring break for us so I finally got time to work on the new chapter! I just want to let you guys know that the chapter is kind of a filler in a way but at the same time it help builds the plot. So basically this chapter is really important, short to say o_o. Also, I really liked this chapter because we got a whole cast of new characters that really have an important role ;3. They are also so adorable! When you guys reach the bottom of the page, I'll be a link for you guys to see how they look like (: Also this chapter is where things get a little bit complicated =x=; Not too complicated if you are those people that don't like complicated stuff then I suggest you bring an ice pack with you so you won't get a headache...[I don't get what I mean by that to be honest... o_O; I just writing random stuff to make the author's note look big...haha =w=;]

**Warning:**

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

Adorableness from new characters

A character being possible bitchy and irritating

Miku's annoying crying [I'm kidding o.o]

Len's asshole personality becoming more asshole [BLEH D:( IDK]

**Rating:** T

Officially it's a T o.o I'm not going to write anything explicit, in fact I was never even going to write an explicit =_= But my friend that made me start this story wants me too...[I'm sorry Alex :/ I can't do it...and I'm sorry for lying T_T]

**Summary so far:**

Miku had been sacrafice to the water god, Len. The two of them weren't on very good terms, due to the difference of their personality. One is hothead, but can be nice. The other is a pure asshole when he wants to be. The two collided together and found out the two had a spark and deep attraction towards eachother. Though the two keeps denying it, simply because the two are too stubborn. One day, a redhead person named Ted had saved Miku from a sitaution that could have possibly lead to her death. They soon later found out that Len's father, the Emperor had invited them to the kingdom and so they set sail. Certain stopping points have lead to each new suprisement such as Len kissing her, and Miku's beating heart. Not to mention the fact about Len's secret, his first wife, Teto. The person who he cared for the most that had been murdered right in front of his face. What more secrets will pop up? Will Len and Miku finally realize behind the lies they are putting and see they attraction they feel for eachother? Possibly even fall in love?

* * *

><p><em>As the winds carried me, I will drift apart, right?<em>

_ I want to go back where I had belong. _

_ I have a chance right now being offered._

_ If I looked down on this chance, another one wouldn't come._

_ Why am I hesitating? _

_ Am I afraid? _

_ I want to leave and move away as far as possible._

_ I can see a blonde smiling evilly at me when she lands a move on you._

_ It bothers me, and I don't know why. _

_ All I know is that it's all your fault._

* * *

><p>Miku's eyes went wide open as he slowly departed from her. He had a somewhat cocky smile that laid upon his lips, and she wanted to punch it right off his face. Instantly, her hands went up to meet her own lips. It was strange because this kiss was different than before. It didn't leave that tingling feeling it always had. Instead, she find the feeling of being used again, expect this was cruel. Crueler than any of the kisses he ever gave to her. She couldn't describe the anger she had felt at the moment, but it was unforgivable!<p>

Akaito and Kaito dropped the scrolls they were carrying, jaws gap opened. Rin, on the other hand, shrieked at the sudden action. Her hands cupped in her mouth when she had gasped loudly.

"Act along with me," Len had whispered when he breathed into her ear.

Miku looked up at him and pushed him roughly. "Why should I?" She didn't mistaken the shock look on his face, but she didn't care about it. If he had thought she was going to forgive him again, he was _wrong. _

Then, she realized there was someone else with them. The person was unfamiliar, yet Miku knew that she had seen her somewhere before. Her blonde hair was pinned back tightly against her head, and her amber eyes was sharp against her. She was taller than her about an inch, and she held an uneasy vibe around her. When the girl narrowed her eyes even more, Miku slowly backed away.

"Akita Neru?" Rin, Kaito, and Akaito all croaked in unison. Surprise and shock was clearly heard in their voices. The blonde girl turned to look at them and gave them a smile that didn't mean anything.

"Hello," she simply said as she stared at Miku even more. Each seconds that passed by only made Neru seem to be threatening.

"We hadn't see you for so long..." Rin whispered quietly, still in complete shock.

"We thought you were dead," Kaito added.

The blonde kept smiling, showing that she wasn't offended by the comment. The tone's of Kaito was certainly met to be rude, but Miku didn't understand how Neru wasn't bothered by it at all.

"You should had been dead," Akaito hissed. "It's been over two hundred years, and _you _are human."

Neru smiled curled even more as she batted out her eyes. "I have my ways of obtaining immortality."

"Can we go now?" Miku asked hastily. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. If they were to stay here any longer, she knew that she would have attacked Len. He was leaning against the wall, his blue eyes growing colder. Len was infuriated with her, and he should have known she wasn't going to be please with it. The green-head knew that the doll was an act of suspicious. He would never apologized to her- _never._ Len wasn't the kind of person to do that. He was rude, arrogant, a _bastard_, and someone who she hated with all the passion in her heart. He was also the one to keep his cool but when he had confronted with his father, he had loose himself under the weather.

"Where are you guys going?" Len asked bitterly. He glared at all of them, excluding Neru.

"None of your business!" Miku snapped at him angrily.

A rumble in the sky broke out, and a flash of lightning strike in the air. Before it started pouring violently, a clap and another bang was sent across the world.

"You are my wife. If I ask you a question, you answer it!" His gripped was on her arm, and Miku cried when it only got tighter. She would have earned a bruise if it weren't for the Shion twins to step in and break the contact. The contact was broken immediately, and Miku put her hands against her chest. It was starting to burn furiously that Miku felt the tears ready to drop.

"Len, what the hell are you doing?" Kaito demanded as he and his brother pushed Miku behind him. Rin immediately took in a protective stance for Miku while glaring at her brother.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" His cobalt blue eyes laid on them that sent ices down the four's back.

"Len, that isn't how you treat your wife!" Akaito's hand sparked a flame and targeted on the water god.

"I can do whatever I want with my wife..." Len stared at her, who showed resentment in her teal eyes. When he tried to walk closer to her, the Shion twins blocked his way.

"Leave her," they both said in unison as they pushed the water god. The four of them started to walk away, leaving the atmosphere in tension. When the footsteps started to fade away, Len had landed a fist right in the wall with a couple of cracks.

Neru jumped at the sudden action and looked behind her to see their figures slightly fogging up. When she could make out pigtails, she clenched her fist at her side to restrained from going psycho. For the past couple of years, she had tried to remain sane. It was extremely difficult for her to do so since her brain was not physically stable, causing her to be insane.

When she looked back at Len, she sighed a little bit. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she kept staring at him. She loved him purely, and she didn't want to let go of him. He is everything to her. Even after finding out about her, he decided to stay by her side when she needed him. That was what made her fall in love with him. Before Teto's death, he was a bastard but not as much as he is today. In the past, he was also gentle and showed more emotions. Whenever he had smiled, the sun would light up, showing how angel-like and innocent he was. The death of Teto was a tragedy, and it had broken the water god into many pieces. He wouldn't eat for days and shield himself away from the light. The day when he had finally came out was the day Len was gone. He went to extreme levels of becoming a bastard and punished people who dare try to correct him. It was almost like meeting a new person.

Teto. Neru and her were best friends their entire life until the day they were offered as sacrifices to the new water god. They heard the water god was a man who you needed to be fear of and that he would punished his sacrifices everyday for the joy of it- _since he was a "sadistic."_ The water god was truly different from the tales they had heard. He was not much older than them, possibly a year. At such a young age though, he had the vibe of a king. One glance at him tells you that he held power in his hands- _lots of power. _Even his eyes was the signature of a king since a king must have coldness somewhere. Ever since they had met him, the friendship was teared apart because the two fell in love with him. It was love at first sight for Teto, but Neru didn't trust him at first. She thought he was exactly what the people had said about him and that he was only trying to warm up to them so he could shed their blood. She had tried several attempts to make the two not love each other but their was a bond too strong to break. The blonde even tried to kill him but unfortunately that hadn't work since the water god knew her intentions.

Never in her life would she ever forget the day when she saw Len truly. She was trying to catch a cherry blossom that hanging in the air, only to slip and fell into a lake. The experience was so terrifying for her; she had tried jumping up and down to pop her head out to the surface, but she was pulled down over and over. The one person who knew she was drowning was the water god himself. In a simple hand movement, the water wrapped itself around her like a blanket and pulled her back onto land. Despite everything she had done towards him, he still saved her life. That day was the day she had fallen in love with him. Everyday she noticed her feelings would grow stronger to the point where she saw her best friend as a threat. It was terrifying that she had thought that way of Teto first, but she started to come in realization that Teto was a threat.

_'That was a long time ago,' _Neru thought to herself quietly. The shock and horror of seeing Teto's death truly had broken her down. It had only made her to seem more psychotic, but Len and her comforted each other since no one knew Teto as much as they did. Even though Neru sometimes had thoughts of killing Teto in order to win his heart, she knew that she couldn't act it out.

_'Now that there is no one else, I will be the one to steal his heart.'_

* * *

><p>"He infuriates me so much!" Miku screamed, almost about to hit her head against the wall. "What was that just now?" She cried, staring at all her friends. "Did he hit his head? Did he know I was going to kill him that moment?"<p>

"Miku, you really need to calm down," Kaito said as he draped an arm over her shoulders. "When girls look mad, they look really pretty. But when you get mad, it's just...horrifying..." He admitted and backed away quickly when he saw Miku jerk. She would have punch him in the jaw if he didn't sense the upcoming attack.

"I'm perfectly fine!" She screamed once again and stomped down the hallway. "I want to kill him...I want to take back all the things I had ever though of him being _nice _to _me!_"

"Y'all need to shut up!" Akaito's long, _purposely-did-it _drawl echoed in the hallway. It caused irritation to Miku's eardrum, who quickly cupped them. "Good..." He finally said when they were all quiet. "We need to hurry up if we want to talk to those damn fairies!"

It had been ten minutes before they were almost killed by the fairies. During the spell process, a fire had randomly started. One look from the superiors told the human that the event did _not _had a fire. The fire grew and grew, flickering red and yellow that clash into each other to make several oranges tone. It formed a circle around the four, and they all cuddle next to each other so they wouldn't get burn. However, the fire only got closer as it closed around them. One slight touch, and it sent everyone's vision to turn dark. When they had gain conscious, they found themselves back in the room they originally came from. They all found out that the fairies were the one that disrupted the connection, almost costing their life. Fairies were always the one you had to watch out for since they were mischievous, sneaky, and ignorant! Their actions always cause trouble somewhere, which is why Akaito has a strong resentment towards them.

"I can't believe he had just done that!" Rin's eyes were still wide open.

"It's not really that surprising...I mean I should have expected it from a jerk..." Miku admitted, staring at the marble floor. "Let's hurry up...I want to get over with the conversation and then go back to sleep..." The four of them nodded and quickly speed up their pace to go to the garden where the fairies will most certainly be at.

While they kept walking, Miku couldn't help but let her mind wander. It had seem forever since she remembered about her village. How was her brother doing? Was everyone in the village happen? There's no more drought right? '_That water god better keep his promise!' _She thought to herself angrily. And speaking of the village, how does it look right now? Is it the same? Are the grasses finally growing? Is the climate and weather condition worthy enough to grow rice? Her thoughts were so occupied about her village that she didn't realized they finally arrived at the garden.

Lanterns were displayed around the pathway to the garden, en-lighting the beauty of it. One flower Miku could make out in the dark was a blue rose. It's delicate, soft touch of blue never failed to amaze her eyes. Too bad that blue roses were off limit, recalling back when she was at Rin's palace. She shivered at the thought of dying because she was stupid to touch a flower. Then she look around the garden with her eyes, seeing several sparks of light (in a shape of a ball) flying around. The balls reminded her of fireflies because back home, there were always fireflies at night. Miku and Mikuo would always chase them around for the excitement.

Suddenly, Miku felt her eyes and nose stinging in pain as tears ran a stream down on her cheek. She quickly wiped them, wanting to avoid attention as they roam around the garden. Why was she thinking of her village all the sudden? It had been weeks since she had thought of them...Then, she sighed tiredly. It made her heart ache when her thoughts kept wandering back to her old home. The faces of her deceased siblings brought even more tears in her eyes. So long ago, yet it felt like yesterday when she had to dig the ground to put each of her siblings to rest. It also felt like yesterday when she had put on a kimono for Yukari that made her look like an angel. Her soft lavender hair always reminded Miku of a bunny, which is strange because bunnies have white fur. Again, tears kept streaming out of her eyes and she quickly wiped them.

"I think those fireflies are the fairies," Rin guessed. She narrowed her eyes before waving her hand in the air to unleash a wind attack. The attack had made a direct contact towards the light, resulting couple of loud screaming. "Yep, it has to be those idiots..." She quietly patted her hands to get rid of the 'dust.'

Miku curiously stared at the fairies, waiting for them to take on their full transformation. She had always heard rumors of fairies being in their village. Though, she really never knew how they look like since the rumors were distinctly not even related to each other. People say that fairies are at least six feet tall and have red hair with a horn sticking out of their head. Others say that fairies take a form of beautiful woman and then suck the life out of you. There were many more rumors but those two were the most popular. It had made no sense towards her but judging from what the fairies had done so far, she had guessed them to be six feet tall. When the fairies had revealed themselves, Miku wasn't expecting it. She stared dumbfounded at them, her jaw gap open a little.

"What?" Her gasp caused the fairies to take a step back in the air. They were no bigger than a feet tall, and their were wings attached to their puny body. She didn't expect fairies to be half bird and half human! She also didn't expect them to have a face of a child- _an adorable child that makes you want to pinch their cheeks. _Each fairies can be tell apart due to their colors; each of them were exactly every color known to Earth.

"That hurts you know!" A blue fairy stepped out, shouting with a hurt expression on his face. She noticed that he resembled Kaito a lot, especially his hair color.

"You totally deserve it!" Rin remarked in an unfriendly way, in fact she remarked in such a childish tone. Then she pulled her lower eyelid and stuck her tongue out, which caused Akaito to sighed in embarrassment.

"You kids almost got _us all killed! _That attack meant nothing compare to the damage you had done!" Kaito pointed out angrily, his scowl on his face deepened every second as he stared at each fairies.

A sob could be heard from the fairy, and Miku peeked to see that the orange fairy of the girl was making all the noises. Her head was buried into her hands, and she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the little girl. Next to her was the pink fairy, who was patting the little girls back and tried to make her stop crying in a loveable, sweet way.

"We didn't mean to!" The yellow fairy stepped out, her tone annoyed. "If it wasn't for Ren, none of this wouldn't had happened!"

Next popped out a red fairy, who resemble Akaito quite a bit. "Me? Well, excuse me, but who was the one that said, '_why don't we go mess with the fire god,' _huh?" He shouted at her. Both of them flew into each other, both glaring and trying to knock the other off balance. While those two fairies were fighting, Miku couldn't help but stare at them with a freak-out expression.

"What is going on here?" She asked particularly to no one.

"To be honest," Kaito leaned closer to her so she could hear him better, "I don't really know. All I know is that fairies are just very child-like and annoying."

"Will y'all shut up?" Akaito finally snapped. A large flame surrounding him, showing how extremely infuriate and annoyed he was with the little creatures. All the fairies immediately shut up, lining up in a straight row with their chins held up high. "You all need to be punished! I don't care what your mother has to say about this issue! Y'all need to learn that you can do whatever you like and cause trouble wherever you go!"

"But if you get Mommy mad, she would surely get you back!" The yellow-green of the fairies assured in a confident voice. "You know Mommy is way powerful than you will ever be!" She added, and the whole group nodded in agreement.

"Haku isn't more powerful than I am!" Akaito protested. He turned to look when Rin tugged on his sleeves.

"You know that she is more powerful than you..." She whispered quietly, hoping the fairies wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, they had heard her clear as a daisies, stirring several laughter from them.

"Well, Haku can't do anything if Len is on my side!" He countered back, which only made Rin raised one eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? Len wouldn't be on your side after that incident back there!" Rin asserted with a chuckle. There was a soft grumble from the fire god, and she only mention to hear: stupid, Rin, and How could I be so stupid.

"Either way," Akaito annouced loudly, "you guys are going to punished, one way or another!" Several of the fairies turn to look at each other; all of them had a fearful expression laid on their child-like face. This had wound Miku's heart, thinking they didn't deserve a punishment...even if they had almost killed them all. It wasn't right to hurt little kids! She saw the fire god made a hand motion that brought several chains bursting through the ground and wrapping their ways around each fairies' wrist. Then, the fire god did another hand swipe where fire was created. It seemed to had grow larger and larger until his expression changed with a haughty smile that touched the light in his eyes perfectly.

"Wait!" The human screamed, rushing in front of the fairies. "Don't hurt them!" Immediately, she spread her arms wide so he would stop.

"Get out of the way, Miku!" Kaito commanded. The girl shook her head and kept her chin up in the air. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"No! It's not right hurting these fairies! They are just little kids!" She tried reasoning with the gods and goddess.

"They almost killed us," Rin reminded her with a frown on her face.

"Yes, but it's not their fault they are kids! They don't know what is right and what is wrong!" She tried again.

"Miku, they had been doing this ever since Haku had created them. Haku is a very wise woman, and she obviously had teach them how to be mature and respectful," Kaito stated. "She knows better than to leave her kids unattended."

"Well, do she see her with them?" She demanded from the three superiors. "Why are they here when their home as to be at least 20 miles from here?" None of them answer, and it made the human smile a little bit. She knew she was getting into their minds now.

The fire ball that Akaito had created slowly disintegrate until finally it left with a spark of light. He then turned to look at the green-head, his eyebrows faintly kissing each other. Hopelessly, Miku couldn't help but sigh, guessing that she had made one more enemy tonight. First, it was Len. Then, it was Neru. And now Akaito! What is wrong with her? Why did she keep making more superior people hate her? Was it in her blood or something?

All of the sudden, the fairies had surrounded her and cheered loudly. They circled around her as they dance. Their wings glowed softly, bringing warmth in the area. "Thank you! Thank you!" They chorused with spirit. "We love you!" They chuckled as Miku had dumbfounded expression when a fairy had did a back-flip and kiss her softly on the cheeks.

"Stupid fairies...I should have just blown them into pieces instead!" Akaito mumbled angrily as he punched the tree, which cause the ground to shake just a little bit. And one thing for sure, tonight is going to be a really long night.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys comfortable?" Miku asked the fairies when she came back from changing into her yukata. She quickly slipped underneath the silky blanket, waiting patiently for them all to answer.<p>

"Yes!" They all exclaimed with large grins. It lighted up their whole face, making Miku grin as well. She then turned to the lightning god, who was sleeping on futon.

"Hey, are you sure I can sleep in your bed?" He didn't answer right away, only peeked one eye open to look at her. A smirk slowly crept to his face, and he pushed himself up with a soft nod.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" He kept staring at her for a moment before shrugging, his trademark grin only growing larger.

"You never fail to amuse me, Mr. Lightning god..."

"You never fail to amuse me either, Miku..." He finally spoke. Their was a soft gleam in his eyes that made her chuckle.

A sudden tug on her sleeves made her look at the fairies sleeping beside her. The orange fairy looked up at her with a smile that remind her of her sister. She had almost wanted to cry again, but she decided she had cried too much today.

"What is it?" Miku whispering, stroking her orange hair that was as silk as the blanket.

"We never got to introduce ourselves!" She said, pouting out her cheeks. "It's rude if we don't introduce ourselves!" Then, all of fairies got out of the covers and were now flying in the air. All of them were in a perfectly straight row, as usual. The first one to step out was a girl who had beautiful silver hair and blue eyes to show how gentle she was.

"I'm Tia, the silver of the rainbow fairies! It's very nice to meet you," she politely said with a bow.

"I'm Leti..." Another girl step out. Her cheeks were softly tinted with pink. Leti was clearly the shy one out of the girls, contributing to how adorable she was. Her pearl white hair and soft lavender eyes told Miku how much of an angel she is. "I'm the pearl white of the rainbow fairies, and I'm also Tia's younger sister..."

"I'm Ren!" The red fairy waved kindly. "I'm the red fairy!" He then winked at Miku, who kindly patted his hair in a loving gesture.

"And I'm Note!" The purple fairy exclaimed on the top of his lung. "As you can see, I'm the purple out of all of us. And I don't know if you can tell, but I'm the one that makes your life filled with excitement!" Miku smiled and pulled Note in for a soft kiss in the forehead. He blushed wildly and softly pushed her away from him to cool himself down.

Next, the black fairy took his place besides the purple fairy. "I'm Muneo," his red eyes bored into her's. "I'm Note's older brother..."

"I'm Miisha!" The orange fairy squealed. "I'm the youngest out of everyone!" Then, she did a little twirl, but she tripped instead.

"I'm Neon!" The yellow fairy introduce herself. "I'm just as nice as Tia and Leti!"

"I'm Monyako Ouroku!" The yellow-green fairy shouted in excitement. "I'm the most energetic out of _everyone!_" She jumped up and down to prove her point, which Kaito snickered and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Mirai..." The pink fairy said with a small bow. "I'm the one who usually looks after Miisha."

"I'm Alpha..." The gray fairy introduce himself with a serious face. "I'm the older sibling of Leti and Tia. Also, I'm the oldest out of everyone and the most mature. Usually when one of us get injured, I'm the one they can rely on since I'm one of the best doctors in Vocaloid." Miku gawked at the fairy with admiration, impressed that he is successful in his life.

"I'm Katsuo," the navy blue fairy said. He was the one the resemble a lot like Kaito, and it was scary in a way how someone could look exactly like the other. "I'm a mechanic and the one that works the hardest out of everyone! Although, I do get confused easily," he added with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah!" The lush pine fairy murmured under his breath as he pushed the confused fairy. "I'm Matsuzaki!" He introduced himself with a gentleman bow.

Then, another fairy pushed him out of the way. She gave him a scowl before turning to Miku and Kaito. "I'm Kirsche, the dark green fairy. It's really a pleasure to meet you!" She introduce herself with a smile.

"I'm Kaname, the violet fairy," he simply said and turn to look somewhere else.

"And last, but not least, Liizu!" A blue fairy cried in excitement. "I'm the black light out of the fairies, but I'm not evil! Trust me," she assured with a faint smile. After all the fairies introduced themselves, they flied up closer to Miku with curiosity. They were clearly examining her every move because she quite different from all of them.

"What are you?" Muneo asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm a human," Miku simply replied. She watch every fairies' reaction to her answer and realized the way admiration reach across their face.

"A human?" Miisha blinked her eyes couple of time with her mouth forming the shape of an O. The human just nodded softly and glanced towards Kaito, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"We have never met a human, yet alone seen them!" Note cried, inching closer and closer to Miku. He smiled brightly and poked her cheeks softly. "Humans are weird though..."

"You guys look exactly like us! Just...not with the wings..." Katsuo observed and scratched his head.

"That means that humans are half-fairies!" Monyako Ouroku exclaimed, jumping up and down again.

"No, we aren't," Miku corrected them. "Humans are...um..." Her eyes went towards Kaito again, hoping he would help her with this mix up. The lightning god sighed with his usual trademark grin.

"What she is trying to say is that humans are nothing special. They aren't half-fairies. In fact, you guys are half-human," Kaito stated. "Can you see the resemblance?"

The fairies immediately turned to look at themselves and Miku back and forth, trying to see what he meant. It took them at least a minute before they let out an '_oh,_' indicating they did understand what the god had meant.

"There has never been a human in Vocaloid before," Alpha pointed out. "How did you get here?"

Alpha's question had struck through Miku's heart. She didn't how to reply to it since she had almost forgotten how she got here. It had been a while, and Vocaloid is starting to become her new home. Sighing, she wished the gray fairy hadn't ask that question. It made her think about her village back home. Unintentionally, the gray fairy had made her cried. This made everyone in the room gasp, and Alpha flied closer to her. His hands touched her cheek softly where a trail of tears were running down.

"Miku, are you alright?" Kaito jumped out of his bed. He rushed over to her side, worry what had made her cried.

"I'm fine," the human assured them as she tried to wipe all the tears before they spilled out. "I just...I just miss the village...a lot..." She choked on her tears and tried biting her lips so she could stop the trembling.  
>"Is your village beautiful?" Note asked with curiosity. The girl had laughed before replying,<p>

"My village isn't beautiful at all when you compare to the villages here in Vocaloid. However, my village will always be the one that I want to live in because I had spent my childhood there. The village is so unique when you compare it to the other villages...This was before we went through a long drought period...People kept dying due to starvation and thirst. The village decided they had to offer someone to be a sacrifice to the water god. They all voted on me because I was the least attractive girl in the village, and it was also most likely I would never be married..."

"So that's how you got here then..." Ren concluded and then frown in disgust. "I hate Seiryu! He pisses me off, and he's always cold to everyone because he's the most powerful god out of everyone!"

"Seiryu?" Miku whispered, confuse who was Seiryu. It took a while to realize that it was Len's other name. The name is only use by people who are not close to him, so it explains why he would call the water god that name. Seiryu felt weird to say since she was so use to calling the water god, Len. However, Seiryu fit him more than Len. After all, a dragon is powerful and can be a jackass.

"Quick question, Ms. Miku," Tia spoke up. "Has the water god ever done anything to make you sad or mad?"

BAM! A rush of memories flied through in her head. All memories that she clearly remembered now made her frustrated, such as: Len pouring rain over her head, him shouting at her for thanking Ted, him kissing her, him trying to seduce her, him almost trying to kill her, and him insulting her village!

"Actually, he has done both of them. Not to mention the fact that he does it everyday..." She gritted her teeth, resisting to shout a foul word in front of the kids.

"What a sick jerk," Matsuzaki commented with disgust look on his face. "If I were you, I would return back home!"

"You stop right there," Kaito said as he sent a glare towards him. "Len, I mean, Seiryu isn't all that bad once you get to know him...He's like that because-"

"-Because he has a horrible past..." Matsuzaki just rolled his eyes. "I hadn't heard that before..."

"It's not right though...Aren't you his wife?" Miisha asked.

"Well, yeah, I am but..." Miku started but was cut off when Miisha continued.

"He shouldn't treat his wife like that! You should go back home! There's evidence that you had been mistreated by this god!" The fairy had suddenly grabbed Miku's arm and pulled the sleeve of her yukata down. Bruises around her wrist were everyone. She hadn't even notice that they were there 'till now.

"What the hell," Kaito cursed when he saw the bruises.

"Your heart is in pain," Mirai whispered. "If you keep staying here, he'll only treat you worse..."

"Your wrong!" Miku exclaimed. "These bruises were-"

"Miku, we all aren't as stupid as you!" The lightning god glared at her. His words cut deeper in her heart, but she knew it was true. "How come you never said anything? Luka could had help you get rid of those bruises!"

"Look it's not a big deal. Bruises are just-"

"Shut up for once Miku! You need to listen to others when it comes to your condition!" Kaito pulled her in for a tight hug that made her shiver. "I think it is best for you to go back home..."

"Kaito, I don't know...It's just-"

"A man is not allow to harm his wife...Len is abusing you. He treats you with no respect because you are a lower level than he is. Plus, I have never seen you once happy around him. The only time when you are happy is when you are with Rin and me. It is selfish that a part of me doesn't want to let you go because you made my life exciting..."

Wait...was that a confession? Miku's eyes went wide. It seem like the lightning god understood what she had thought so he just smiled and pulled her closer for a hug. "Idiot...what I meant is you are the sister I never had..."

"Kaito, I'm not sure if I want to go back home. Being in Vocaloid is like a fairytale. I had never expected myself to be here in land filled with mystical people and creatures..." Miku admitted as she pulled her sleeves back down so the fairies could stopped looking at the bruises.

"If Len starts to treat you right, then I won't force you to go back home. If he does keep treating you the way he is, you'll have to back home no matter what," Kaito demanded. "However, take your time to decide for right now. I'll work with the fairies to find a way to bring you back home," he assured.

"If I do go back home, will I ever get to meet all of you guys again?" Miku asked as she stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"I'll try to visit you once a week. I'll also bring the others with me without Len noticing," Kaito promised with a smile.

"You know, if I leave, I want to bring Rei with me..." Miku bluntly said. She noticed that Kaito gave her a strange look that made her confused. "What? I just want someone to keep me company for a while if I decide to go back home. He brings excitement to life."

* * *

><p>The soft sounds of bird tweaking woke up Miku. She slowly rise from the bed with a loud yawn and turned to see that the fairies were still cuddling next to her. Miisha was the one that held onto her yukata tightly, and it made Miku smiled a little bit before she softly pulled the little child away from her. Going to the closet, she pulled out the kimono that she had received from Len and slipped it over her yukata.<p>

After that, she slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake up the little kids. She slipped outside and headed straight towards the dining room where Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Rin, and Rei were waiting.

"Hello," she greeted sleepily.

"Hi," they all greeted in unison. She took her seat besides Rei and stared at the food.

"What's this?" She asked, staring at the strange liquid in her cup.

"Oh, it's coffee!" Gakupo clarified. "The Emperor founded this drink when he went over to England."

"England..." She repeated as she kept staring at the cup, wondering if she should drink it.

"Don't worry, it taste really good," he assured. "It's best to drink it when it's hot..."

"Ugly, you look really tired..." Rei said as he noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Well that is because I stay up late last night..." She answered as she sipped the delicious beverage. Then, she stared at another food that look appealing.

"That's an egg," Rei confirmed as he rolled his eyes. "Everyone eats an egg, you know?"

"I know what it is! I just don't remember when was the last time I have ever had eggs...Maybe it was five years ago..." Miku thought out loud. Then, the whole table went silence as they kept eating their food. It had stay like that for a while until there was a loud bang in a hallway. Worried, everyone turned their direction towards the noise. What could be so loud in this beautiful morning? Out stepped was Len and Neru, who was walking besides him as they walked down the stairs to the dining table. When he noticed Miku there, he simply sent her a glare.

"What's his problem?" Miku whispered so the water god couldn't hear.

Kaito leaned closer to Miku and replied, "it is probably because you weren't there beside him at bed..."

"What?" Miku almost shouted but decided to keep her voice low. "Did he expect me to sleep in his bed after all that had happened?"

The lightning god just shrugged. "The water god isn't always the wisest, you know?

When they got closer, Len just happened to take a seat right next to Miku. He sent her another glare before looking at his plate. "Where were you last night?"

"Huh?" She asked, pretending to be off-guard.

"Don't make me repeat what I had just said," Len said with a harsh tone.

"I was in my room," she simply said. She had refused to make eye contact with the god.

"Your room is my room. I didn't see you there," he said in a more harsher tone.

"The maids assigned me to a new room because I couldn't stand to see your face!" She finally snapped and stood up from the chair.

"The maid didn't assigned you to a new room! You are lying," he accused angrily. He then stood up from his chair.

"Guys, you really need to calm down," Luka suggested but was ignored by the both of them.

"Did you obviously think I was going to stick in the same room with you after what you did last night?" Miku bellowed.

"You are my wife, and I know you have a brain somewhere," Len stated as his cobalt blue eyes bore into her's. "Do you want me to put your village through a long period of drought?" Miku was about to say something but then stopped after hearing what he had said. "I finally poured rain over the village, and you hadn't show me respect at all."

"That's because you don't treat me with respect!" She cried. "Why should I do that when you don't even show me respect as well? That's not being fair!"

"Guys, please stop it," Rin demanded. But like Luka, she was ignored.

"I do treat you with respect, but you always-"

"You treat me with respect?" Miku coughed in shock. "Name one thing you had done for me that was respectful?" He didn't answer at all.

"Guys!" Kaito shouted, finally getting the attention from the two. "You need to stop fighting! Look what you are doing to Rei," he said as he pointed towards the boy. He was crying...It had shock Miku and immediately she keeled down to him, wondering what was wrong. "You both did this to him," he said with a cold tone.

"I'm so sorry, Rei!" The human immediately apologized and cupped his face to get rid of the tears. She then pulled him closer to her, hoping he would feel better. The kid didn't say anything, only held onto her tighter. It caused Miku to be dumbfounded but she didn't object at all.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't lied..." Len stated as he sat back down.

"I didn't lied so stop accusing people! If you don't believe, then ask Gumi! She assigned me to the room!" Miku shouted and then softly stroked Rei's hair.

"Gumi would had never done anything without my permission," he said angrily. His tone was starting to go down, but the anger was still displayed all over his face.

"Okay, you both need to stop talking! Miku, you get Rei out of the dining room," Kaito ordered. The green-hair immediately nodded and started to pull the child out of the room so the gods could have a talk. As she started to pull Rei away from the table, she saw Neru feeding him with a kind expression. Len had allowed her to feed him, and he smiled at whatever she had said. _Pang! Bang! _Her heart made several noises when it was hit by a hammer. She couldn't help but glare at the two before turning away. '_They act so much like marry couple! Why don't they get married right now instead of practicing for future preference!' _Before leaving the room fully, she gave the wall a kick. Glancing behind her back, she saw that Len and Neru jumped at the sudden sound. They were about to turned, but Miku quickly rushed out of the room before they noticed it was her. She smiled widely and couldn't help but do a victory dance.

Back at the dining room, it was awkward since there was silence hanging in the air. No one knew what to say, to be honest. They all just stared at each other, wondering who was going to speak up first. Apparently, it was Luka who spoke up first.

"Len, what is going on here? And what is she doing here?" She asked as she stared intensely at the two. "You should have been dead...If you are here right now, how did you manage to obtain immortality?"

Neru just smiled unkindly. "Obtaining immortality is not that difficult, you know? But I won't tell you all my secrets since I don't want anyone to experience the hardship I been through," she simply replied.

Len eyed her carefully before looking at Luka. "What do you mean what's going on here? Everything is perfectly fine..." He took a couple of bites of his breakfast before sipping his coffee.

"Len, I hate it when you always lie to me!" She shouted with tears watering her eyes. "I'm always the one that doesn't know anything even though I'm your older sister!" Then, the doctor stood up from her seat and ran from the room.

All of the sudden, a soldier came rushing in the dining room. He caught his breath before turning to the water god. Worry was reflected in his eyes as he tried to speak.

"Lord Seiryu, there's something outside that you need to see!" He informed, taking pauses after each word. The water god stood up from his chair and followed the guard outside. The other gods and goddess decided to check out was going on so they trailed after Len. When they arrived outside, they saw a crowd surrounding the lake at the entrance. There were loud mummer and gasps that only spark the interest of curiosity even more.

"Move out of the way!" The soldier shouted as he pushed people out of the way. When a path was clear out, the gods and goddess walk over to see what was going in the lake. Len didn't really understand what was the big commotion. There was just a girl in the lake, and she wasn't even drowning since the lake wasn't deep. However, something was familiar about this girl.

"Lord, it's a sacrifice being offered to you..." Len simply nodded and examined the girl even more. Who was she? With one hand motion, the water smoothly picked up the girl and went towards him to get a closer view of her. Immediately, his eyes went wide and his mouth was drop opened. He could hear Kaito, Gakupo, Rin, and Neru gasp out loud when they realized who it was.

"How can this be?" Gakupo whispered a bit too loud. "What is it? The week where the dead comes back?"

Len immediately grabbed the girl and held onto her tightly. He stared at her angelic face and then at her cherry blossom hair. She was unconscious and needed to see Luka immediately. Hopefully she would forgive him right now since this situation was extremely important.

"Gakupo, call for Luka right now!" He ordered as he slowly kneel down to take his gi off and then wrapped it around her. His hand then went to touch her forehead and noticed that she was warm right now.

"Len, how is it possible that Teto is back?" Neru asked quietly in surprise. He just shook his head silently and stare at her even more. The question was still lingering in the air and could only be answer if she wakes up. Teto was murdered, and he saw it with his own eyes. So how is she alive right now and here in his arm?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

OMG O_O Aren't the fairies cute? :D Do you guys know who are the rainbow vocaloids? No? Yes? WHAT? O_O okay...well like I said, I'll put a link so you can see who they are xD

Link: http:/vocautaustuff(.)blogspot(.)com/2011_02_01_archive(.)html (Take out the parentheses before clicking enter ** warning) When you get to the website, scroll all the way down. It's the last section of the article (: And I hope you will like them as much as I do :D They are just the cutest thing EVER!

And gosh o_o I bet you didn't expect that twist...I know this chapter isn't really all that good...and is kind of a filler...and doesn't have much interaction with Miku and Len together that includes something romantic. But back on the actually topic of this paragraph...I bet you didn't expect that ending right there...o.o; Teto is back but will she remember anything about her and Len? Do you think she'll have a different personality? Or do you think it's someone else? In your review, tell me what you think about Teto and give me your prediction on what's going to happen! (: I really want to see what people are thinking xD And also I want your thinking how Neru and Miku will interact, along with Teto and Miku, and Teto and Neru. Well, it's obvious that Neru and Miku's interaction won't be bright, and in fact, one of them acts like a bitch...*coughs...Neru...but there is a reason...* And also, how will this effect Len's and Miku's relationship? xD I really really love to see people's thinking

Btw, I had came across many titles for the possible sequel towards this fanfiction. Please go on my profile and vote in the polls xD Just because I have those titles pick out for now doesn't mean you can't still offer any more new titles ;) So please if you have an excellent title, tell me about it by PM ^^ I also kind of have an idea about the sequel and it takes place in modern time with the same casts...I really like that idea...but tell me what you think of it o:

ANOTHER BIG NEWS! I have a new fanfiction for Vocaloid. The title of it is called, Dream High! I don't know if anyone here watches Korean Drama...maybe not...but the fanfiction is based off of the Korean Drama: Dream High 2. I hadn't watch Dream High yet, but It would be weird to name the title Dream High 2 when there isn't even a first dream high fanfiction yet for vocaloid =_=; I planned to make this fanfiction a little unpredictable for those who hadn't watch the drama yet xD The drama is really unpredictable with the couples o_o They keep switching off and on...which is why I decided not to reveal the main couples yet :3 But here are the couples to choose with the Main cast: MikuxKaito, MikuxLen, NeruxLen, and NeruxKaito. I know many of you guys might be rooting for MikuxLen o_o because...since this is a MikuxLen fanfiction xP But please give this fanfiction a try and tell me your thoughts about it (: Although...the first chapter is like a prologue but it really sets what is going to happen... I'm going to give you the korean drama's storyline so you can see what to expect from this fanfiction!

Korean Drama: Dream High 2:

Kirin High School of Art has been taken over by a company, Oz Entertainment because of financial bankruptcy. Oz Entertainment then transfers over its own young idol stars to Kirin High to avoid a law requiring under age entertainers to study for a set time. Competition then brews between troubled students at Kirin High School of Art and then newly transfered idols from Oz Entertainments...

Shin Hae-sung (Kang Sora) enters Kirin High School of Art with a high written exam score, but poor performance score. She then meets fellow students Jin Yoo-jin (Jung Jin-woon) and JB, who makes her realize how fun music can be. Yoo-jin acted when he was a child. Now, he is a troubled student dreaming of becoming a rock star. He attempts to cure his pain caused by his parent's divorce through music.

I hope many of you guys will find this really interesting ^^ So please give it a try :D And Miku is Shin Hae-sung in our fanfiction (obviously), Kaito is Yoo-jin, and Len is JB ;) Even though that one paragraph talks about "Kaito" more than "Len" don't assume Miku ends up with Kaito because may or may not ...You'll have to see...hehe... =w=


	11. Her True Feelings

**A/N:  
><strong>

Hey everyone :D I'm so glad I was able to update this chapter a lot more quicker! And I have to say, I really like this chapter towards the end! Hm...What else to say? Um...I really don't know to be honest o: I was about to dropped this fan-fiction not too long ago because the person who had inspired me to write this doesn't seem to care =w=; But then we made up later so now everything is fine (: Just a misunderstanding! Let's see...I guess I really don't have much to say owo, maybe I should just stop doing the a/n in the beginning and do it at the end o.o I mean I have much more to say when it comes at the end cuz of the story xP

**Warning:**

We don't really know what personality all the Vocaloid have, but I'm just going to be OOC just in case.

Sad moments

Miku's tears

You might need tissues if you happened to cry ):

An unexpected moment

Len's possibility of becoming bipolar

Rei's appearance

Teto is not being herself

Don't ever fall in a pond

Don't judge a pond from the outside and go swimming

The Lightning God becoming a little too attach to Miku

And Sad moments ):

**Rating:** T

**Summary so far (NEW ONE NOW THAT THE STORY IS REACHING CLIMAX)  
><strong>

Miku was sacrifice to the Water God, Len. When she arrives in the world of Vocaloid, she meets new friends and possible her enemy/husband. The two have a relationship that could be described as not so couple-ish when you have both of them fighting constantly everyday. Ted, a person who works for the Emperor, informs them that they have to go to the kingdom so they set ahead where new encounters of surprise, shock, and love hit them in the face. When they had finally arrived at the kingdom, Miku discovers more about the mysterious god and learns that he had suffers so much that his heart is closed up. However, that wasn't what Miku had just discovered during her staying at the palace. She meets two new love rivals: Neru and Teto, both who escaped death. With Teto's arrival, Miku is not sure what to do and is afraid that Len might choose her instead of herself. What is actually going on? Why is Teto back? Why is Neru back? Does this tie down to one person who is behind all of this?

**Song of the Story Today:**

http:/www(.)youtuberepeat(.)com/watch/?v=sWeatpLr3LI&feature=related

Please...I suggest you use this song, for it helps bring the mood out of the story :D It's also a very beautiful song and the title is very fitting for the chapter as well! I beg you...USE IT D: OR ELSE I'LL HAUNT YOU = W =

* * *

><p><em>The final day <em>

_ Time is right to decide_

_ Choices will be clear _

_ I can spread my wings, perhaps..._

_ It's the best for the both of us..._

_ You'll live happily, I'll live happily_

_ It's a happy ending right?_

_ Then, why are tears coming out of-? _

_ Whose eyes are tears coming out?_

_ Is it your eyes?_

_Or...is it my eyes? _

* * *

><p>"Idiot, will you please stop carrying me?" Rei complained as Miku dragged him away with one arm. "I'm not crippled!" She pretended not to hear him, for she was lost in her thoughts. The scene at the dining room kept replaying in her head. Worst of the worsts wasn't this one, yet it felt like it was the worst out of it all. She wasn't sure if it was because Rei was crying or the others were telling them to stop fighting. Whether it was because of her friends or Len, she knew the fight would impact something in the future. Len had said things more worse things in the past, yet his words had penetrated through her heart this time.<p>

"Ugly!" Rei tried calling to her. He frowned when he realized she wasn't even listening to him. "Miku!" That snapped her thoughts shut, and she looked around the hallway before looking at Rei. "Finally!" He yelled irritatedly. "I was calling you for the past five minutes!"

"Oh...I'm sorry," Miku apologized softly.

Rei eyed her carefully. "What's wrong with you? You aren't yourself!"

The human laughed, coming out forceful. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"Miku, don't tell me Len permanently damage you!" The girl shook her head with a faint smile. "You had never let one word from Len eat inside your heart!"

"I know..." She simply said. Her eyes refused contact with Rei's amber eyes.

"Miku, he really did damage you..." Rei said in mixture of gently and shock. The green-headed didn't replied, only kept walking straight ahead. Her eyes had lost the warmth and soul in it, which had terrified Rei- truly it had terrified him.

"Hey, has Len ever talked about me?" She randomly asked in the blue. Finally, she had turned to look at him.

He didn't answer right away, only stared at her with confusion. Since when had she cared about him talking about her? "No, not really...unless if it was about your actions that made him mad then..."

"Oh..." Miku let out a sigh of disappointment. Then, she went towards the wall and gave it a good kick that made Rei jumped out of his body. "That bastard!" She cried and kept kicking the wall.

"Miku, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?" He shrieked, realizing the girl had certainly had gone crazy. She kept kicking the wall with all her mights and sometimes added a few punches. When he saw that her knuckles were turning bright red, he decided to stop her. "Miku, quit it! You're hurting yourself!"

"I don't care! I hate him so much! He makes me so mad all the time that I feel like I'm a demon! And...he acts like he's the one always right when he's always the one that is wrong! He takes no consideration of other people's feeling! And he looks down at everyone, especially people like me...I bet this is how he treated his sacrifice as well!" Miku cried. Tears surprisingly fell down her cheeks. Pain had finally reached inside her heart.

"Miku..." Rei didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Miku cried one time and this caused him to stiffen. Whenever a girl would cry, he didn't know how to make them stop crying. Tears is a weakness towards him, and he would never admit that to anyone but Rin.

"I hate this so much! I feel like I'm dying inside! I feel like I'm a dog, always having to obey the master. Each time the master yells, scolds, or screams, I feel myself dying more and more as the punishment goes on. I can't take this anymore...I was able to deal with this in the beginning but I don't know what changed!" The girl confessed, crying her heart out. "I feel like I'm living in a nightmare, where there are no doors to escape!"

"Miku!" Rei wrapped his arms around the girl when she fell to the floor. "Stay strong..." Trembling violently, he had to keep a strong hold on her. If he let go of her, he felt like Miku would loose herself completely. "Miku, please..." He begged, feeling tears coming out of his own eyes as well.

"I can't live like this any longer!" She admitted, more tears dropping. All of the tears either dripped down to her chin or smacked down against her hand, causing it to splash onto Rei's face. Then, the boy didn't know what else to do but slap her on the face. It took a while to realize he really did slap her, and Miku turned to look at him with confused eyes.

"Miku, stop crying! Pity yourself isn't going to help you change anything! The only way you can solve this is if you fight for yourself!" Rei said as he wiped the tears on her face. "If you keep crying, what good will it do? It can't save you like your brain can, even though it's really small..." The girl suddenly started to laugh, first softly and then to powerful. Rei couldn't help but laugh along with her and soon the hallway was filled with the two's laughter. One would have mistaken the two to be good friends if they didn't see the way their eyes glow when they looked at each other. It was a relationship between a brother and sister that would blossom stronger and stronger until it reaches the maximum span.

"Young master and lady!" They heard someone calling to them. Immediately, the laughter stopped, and they both turned to look to see that Gumi was rushing her way towards them. "I need your help!"

"What is it?" Rei asked with curiosity.

"We have an important guest today!" She informed.

"What do you want us to do?" Miku questioned, wanting to help.

"I need you both to take care of the guest!" She hastily confirmed as she started to push them the other direction.

"What do you mean take care?" Rei eyed the maid.

"Luka is mending her right now, but she won't be able to stay that long since she also has to treat the other soldiers! So she wanted me to ask you two if you both can look after her instead!" Gumi clarified, taking pauses to catch her breath.

Miku felt someone elbowing her in the arm, and she turn to look at Rei. His eyes questioning her the same as Gumi's. _'Do you want to help', _the eyes clearly asked. Quickly, she nodded and the boy hopeless sighed before giving the maid their answers.

"Thank you so much!" The maid cried excitedly. She stopped all the suddenly in front of a door. "This is where the guest is in! Please her treat very well!" Gumi told them and then left quickly.

Rei was the first to reach the door handle, slowly opening it. Miku followed him inside and surprised how nice the room looked. Four words to describe the room: grand, majestic, beautiful, and pink. Strange that the Emperor would have a room like this since he didn't seem the kind of person to like the color pink.

"This room is so beautiful!" Miku gasped in admiration.

"I remember this room...It was Rin's room when she was just toddler," Rei told her.

"Toddler? This room is so huge!" Miku almost squealed when she saw a handmade panda doll. Carefully, she picked it up and touched the texture of it. Soft and furry, which was really adorable.

"Rei? Miku?" Luka's voice could be heard inside the room. She appeared in the doorway and led them quietly in. Inside the room, they could see a girl underneath the silk blanket. They could only see her hair, which was oddly familiar for some reason. Cherry blossom hair wasn't that rare in the world but the tone of her hair was certainly unique.

"I want you to take care of her. She has a fever, so I suggest to make sure you keep yourself healthy since it is pretty contagious," Luka warned as she walked over to a desk. "Here are the medicines that you have to give her. The purple medicine is for night time, and she must take it at least _two times. _The pink medicine is for daytime, and the maximum you must give her is no more than _six. _Whenever her temperature is rising, I want you to replenish the towel on her head with hot water!" She instructed carefully and even wrote it down.

"To make it easier for you guys, I already injected a medicine into her blood streams to help prevent the fever from going any worse," she tells them and handed the paper to Rei. "Also, when she needs to eat, do not feed her anything else but oranges, apples, and soup. Any kind of soup is fine as long as the chief approves of it to help." The doctor waved goodbye to the two kids before heading out of the room with her stuff.

After she had left, Rei plopped down on the floor with a scowl on his face. "I wish you never agreed to do this..."

"Why? Are you lazy?" Miku asked as she carefully distinguish the medicines. "Besides, what harm does it do to help the important guest today?"

"You know, it didn't seem like you had cried just now!" Rei observed carefully.

"Who cares? I'm glad I got over that, after all you really snapped some senses into me," the girl admitted with a large grin on her face.

"Are you still going to stay with Len? I mean, it isn't right, you know?" He carefully formed his words, hoping that the water god doesn't hear their conversation since there is a pot of water right besides him.

Miku didn't answer right away, peeling oranges now. "I guess I'll stay with him for a while..."

"You are only going to get hurt..." He tried warning but instead it came out almost as a mockery. When the girl lifted her face away from the oranges to look at him, he saw her frowning deeply at him. "Sorry, um...can you excuse me for a minute?" Not waiting to hear her answer, he went over to the pot of water and grabbed it by the handles. Carefully, he picked it up, opened the door, and left it outside so if there was any chance the water god might hear them that he wouldn't.

"Why do you pick up that pot and left?" Miku asked when he got back.

"Len could had hear any words we might have said," Rei told her. "It's a good thing that he won't be hearing any of this now..."

"I don't want to stay by his side, truthfully..." She admitted with her eyes closed. "Kaito, Haku's children, and I had this conversation last night."

"You mean the fairies?" She nodded, letting out a soft sigh.

"The fairies knew how much I went through, and they suggest that I should leave," she tells him.

"Leave Vocaloid?" He gasped in shock. Once again, the girl nodded. "When you are in Vocaloid, you can never go out! Only the gods and goddesses can do that! It's impossible!"

"I have nothing to loose, you know? If I miss out this opportunity, I'll regret it in the future. Besides, Len will have plenty of more brides!" She let out a fake grin, which Rei could easily see through.

"He won't!" A sudden voice interjected in their conversation. Surprise, Miku and Rei turned to see the unexpected.

The girl stood straight up in her bed, glaring at the two of them with her dark pink eyes. Her cherry blossom hair curled around the blankets, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Teto," they both gasped. Both of them had the same question lingering in their thoughts: _are my eyes deceiving me? _

"Teto, is that really you?" Rei asked faintly, afraid that if he had spoke any louder that she might disappear.

"Yes, Rei..." The girl smiled kindly, almost exactly like an angel. Her arms were spread wide open, and the boy quickly jumped into her arms.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming!" He sobbed into her kimono.

"Rei, I'm actually back," she blinked several times before smiling again.

"You are dead! How can this be? I am dreaming! You can't be alive!" Rei's tears were starting to drenched her kimono but the lady didn't seem to mind. She kept stroking is hair, and the scene had made Miku flabbergasted.

'_Teto's dead...She's dead! So how in the world is she here? Murdered, someone had murder her!_'Miku thought to herself. '_I don't understand! If she is alive, wait, how is she alive? Even more, how will Len react to this!_' Suddenly, her thoughts stopped processing. '_Len...Why do I care what he'll think?_'

"Rei, can you please go outside?" Teto asked.

"Okay..." He said, uncertain if he should really leave the two together. But Teto wasn't like Neru. She wouldn't attack Miku at all. '_After all, Teto is an angel!_' Instantly, Rei left the room, only leaving the two girls by themselves.

"Miku, right?" Teto started out.

"Um, yes..." The green-head replied, not sure what she wanted to say to her.

"Are you Len's newest wife?" Still not sure what to do, she kept nodding. And unexpectedly, Teto pulled herself out of bed and walked towards her. "You are very pretty, I have to say," she commented. "However, in Len's chart, you are ugly." Her words seemed to be a bitch clap across Miku's face. Not knowing how to respond, she said,

"And you happened to be gorgeous in Len's chart?"

'_It's official,_' Miku thought to herself, '_I reached the highest level of stupidity! Why was I born stupid? I knew I should have took classes with Rei when I had the chance!' _

"In Len's eyes, I'm the most beautiful woman in the entire universe! I can't see why they chose you to be a sacrifice! Wait, maybe it is because you were the least attractive in the village and they all thought you would never get married!" Teto guessed with clap that sounded _way too _enthusiasm. It irritated Miku a lot, but she decided to stay calm and not reach level of bitchiness. Didn't all her friends say that Teto was an angel and sweet too? Then, it doesn't explain why she's being so rude towards her! The situation only grew worse when Teto realized her guess was exactly right! Next thing Miku knew, the guest started to laugh hysterically.

"You aren't fitted to be Len's wife! Now that I'm back, please leave and-" She suddenly stopped and started to cough. Immediately, Miku rushed over to the table to grab the pink medicine and water. When she went back, she handed both of them to the sickly girl. After Teto took her medicine, she pushed Miku off of the bed. "I don't want you contaminating the bed or me! Please leave this room this instant!" Without thinking over the decision, Miku stood up and walked towards the door. She gave it a good slam when she reach outside and saw Rei's shock expression.

"Ugly, what happened in there with Teto and you?" He asked with curiosity.

"Teto isn't Teto...She has changed," Miku confirmed angrily.

"What do you mean that is not Teto? It is Teto! Didn't you see her?" He scratched his head in frustration. "She was right there in your face!"

"You said she was an angel, right?" She pointed angrily at his chest.

"Of course," Rei haughtily said. "After all, she's relative to me!"

'_Yeah right,_' Miku thought with a mental eye-roll.

"She wasn't an angel when we both were talking to each other," she revealed.

"What? That is impossible!" The little boy shouted. "If Teto isn't an angel, then how is she Teto?"

"Exactly!" Miku asserted, growing frustrated even more when she replayed the scene that he just happened.

"However, Teto is Teto! Did you see the way she hugged me and cared for me? It was clearly written in her eyes!"

"But did you see or hear what happened inside the room while you were out here?" Miku asked, knowing she would be the one who win this battle. It only took a few seconds before Rei had decided to sigh in defeat. Immediately, Miku explained every single detail about what happened. When she was done, she watched carefully Rei's reaction and expression.

"That isn't Teto..." He only said quietly, looking her with an emotion she couldn't decipher.

"She must have reincarnated," she assumed in conclusions. "It would have explain everything, right?"

"Okay, here's the deal. She can't reincarnate _yet_," Rei told her as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What do you mean she can't reincarnate just yet?" Miku asked, her interest sparking.

"You are not allow to tell this to anyone! The gods and goddesses, well expect for the God of Death, know this but you can't reborn until a thousand years has pass since your death. If you done a great deed to the world though, five hundred years will have to pass," he informs her in a soft voice.

"Well, it doesn't make sense how she is here! You said you saw how bloody the scene was right? You saw her murder so I don't understand anything any more!" Miku slid against the wall and laid her head in her hands, wanting to calm down before anything explodes inside of her.

"I don't know either," he admitted with a confused face. "To be honest, I'm not sure how Len would react to this situation when he founds out Teto is alive..."

"He already found out she's alive," a voice interjected. Instincts took over, and the two of them turned to see Kaito leaning against the wall in his usual stance. "I'm guessing she's resting in that room, right?" None of them reply to him, thinking about what they had said earlier. They hoped he didn't hear anything they had said, especially the secret Rei had revealed to Miku.

"How did he react to it?" Miku asked, trying to make things casual.

"He didn't take it so well," Kaito reply with a serious look on his face. "He locked the doors to his room."

"What? He is trying to be suicidal?" Rei shouted in surprise.

"No, he's just overwhelmed with shock," the lightning god answered. "All I know is that he's in denial with the situation."

"Kaito," Miku called to get his attention. "Do you think he might choose her as his wife instead? After all, we both technically brides still even though I call him as my husband..."

"In the end, he can only choose one of you because he is only allow to have one wife. However, he can have multiple of brides, which doesn't make sense," Kaito explained carefully. "We assume he was going to choose you as his wife because you both are in love with each other." After realizing what he had just spilled out, Rei had his eyes blown up and went to slap the god. Miku felt her heart beating wildly as she kept hearing the same words repeating over in her head. '_You both are in love with each other.._'

"What do you mean I'm in love with Len?" Her voice shaking, and tears started to blur her vision. "How can I be in love with someone like him?" She asked with tears finally making a trail down her cheek. "Are you kidding me? Why would I ever like him?" Finally, she had broken down and sobbed in her hands, wanting to shield her face away from her friends.

"Miku, don't cry again!" Rei said as he kneel beside her, along with Kaito.

"Miku," he called to her. His hands surprisingly touched her cheeks with warmth. Slowly, she rise her face to look in the lightning god's eyes. The usual gleam that she always saw, the gleam that represented his personality wasn't there. Instead, she saw an unusual expression on his face. "Why do you keep denying it?"

"I'm not denying! I just..." She paused when more tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to admit it! I known I had fallen in love with Len! I don't know when though! It just brings pain to me because I can't believe I fell in love with a jerk like him. Everyday, we always quarrel! It's the foundation of our relationship..." The girl paused for a moment to catch her breath. "But I love him...You know, honestly, I was glad when he kisses me. However, if I admitted how much I liked it, it is like saying I have to give up my personality! I'm not the one who can openly express her feelings out when it comes to love. Plus if I told him that I love him, he wouldn't appreciate my feelings at all."

"Miku..." Rei and Kaito said in unison, feeling pain in their heart as well when they listen to the girl finally expressed her true feelings.

"I keep denying my true feelings because I didn't want this to be possible, you know? If I showed affection towards him, even if it was a little bit, do you know how scared I'll be? I can't believe I'm in love with a monster that abuses me everyday with words! It is so-"

"Miku!" Kaito yelled at her, gripping her shoulder. "Please, don't talk anymore. I don't want to see you in pain anymore..."

"Kaito, I can't deal with this anymore! My feelings are going to be the death of me!" She shouted now, pushing herself against his chest. "Help me...I want you to help me!" She felt Kaito's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to embrace her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you no matter what. I'll end your sufferings," he promised in a soft whisper.

"Thank you," the human said with a smile as one last tear fell.

* * *

><p>"Why is my life terrible?" Miku cried out loud, walking down the hallway with a bucket. "How can anyone not noticed that Teto is a devil in disguise?" As she kept walking down the hallway, she remembered the encounters between the two humans: Neru and Teto. In the afternoon, she had bumped into Neru, who apparently was carrying a pot of ash. It smeared all over her dress, and the girl had slapped her across the face, managing to get a cut off of her cheeks. Teto, on the other hand, was not as bad as her best friend but it was still bad. She kept pushing her away when Miku had crossed the boundary line. The girl even threaten to punch her 'ugly face' if she didn't get out of the room, and now she was demanding her to go replenish the bucket with water since they had ran out. They say she's sick but to Miku she seems perfectly fine with all that energy running off her soul.<p>

When she finally arrived at the small pond behind the palace, she carefully bend over and dig the bucket into it. Water started to collect the bucket slowly, only making Miku sighed tiredly. If she had push it even more further, she would have slipped and fell into the pond. Though, it was worth trying. Even if she was going to fall, she can just swim right back up. So quickly, she took off her scandals and put them to the side before bending even more to gather more water. Her prediction came true when she stepped on a slippery, flat surface, resulting in to falling in the pond. What she didn't expect was that the pond was _deep. _It didn't made sense to her how something could look so shallow but was actually deep.

Kicking and paddling, she tried keeping herself up on the surface. Her hands desperate reaching for a way to get out but it seemed like she couldn't get out. Her head slowly starting to sink inside the water, along with her body. Was this how her life was going to end? She didn't expect her life to end at such a short period where she was being stupid. Even though she wanted to shout help, she knew no one was going to help her. Besides, she was the only one out here.

Slowly, she closed her eyes to end her fate and let her chest relax as she breath her last breath. '_Good-bye, Kaito, Rei, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, and Len...Despite the fact that you are a bastard, I can feel myself falling for you every second. Why is that?' _She could feel her chest burning, yearning for air. '_If I disappear, I know you will be glad that I-_' Her thoughts stopped running when she felt her legs being pulled. Yanking her eyes open, she look down to see bubbles of water rushing towards her way. It wrapped around her and pulled her to the surface carefully. When she had reached the surface, she couldn't help but gasp, letting herself take in all the air she could gather. As she was trying to get more air in her lungs, she realized someone was holding her with a strong grip. The human decided to turn around, only to see Len's flaxen hair drenched in water. She could feel his heart pounding wildly against his chest, and he was staring at her with an intense look on his face.

"What the hell were you doing? Were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked, slowly kneeling down to let her sit on the ground.

"No, I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was just-"

"Did you know how much you worried me?" He cried as he suddenly pulled her in for a hug. His sudden action made her surprised, and she didn't know how to respond to it.

"You saved me..." She could only say, her mind clouded by what had just happened now.

"Who else would had saved you?" Len's grip grew tighter and tighter.

"Why did you saved me?" Miku asked in confusion. '_And why are you acting like this?_' She added in her thoughts, still frantic on what's going on.

"I wanted to apologize to you, but I didn't know where you were!" He admitted as he pulled away from her so he could take a better look at her face. One spot had caught his attention, and he softly touch it with his fingers, another sudden movement that only made her mind more and more confuse.

"You are apologizing?" She asked in shock, not thinking he would had ever done it again.

"I realized how a jerk I had acted last night and today in the morning. My mind is all over the place, and I can tell how much it is confusing you," he admitted as he touched the spot one more time. "The cut is bleeding..."

"Oh!" Miku said in alarm as her fingers acted on her own to touch the spot, but she had touched the water god's hand instead. His hand was soft, which had surprised her since she had thought it might had been rough and dry.

"I gave you the doll yesterday to apologize for my actions, yet I had acted even worse to you last night and in the morning. I really meant it when I was apologizing...For some reason, when I had enter back in the kingdom, I feel like I had my senses kicked in and it made me realized all the actions I had done in the past towards you!" He revealed honestly with a down look on his face.

"Len, I-"

"Let's stopped the bleeding to your cut..." Len said, cutting her off in a non-rude way. When he usually had cut her off, he would always done it in a way that infuriated her but this time she didn't mind at all. And for the first time, she felt like heard his heart out for the first time since he was always so concealed with his feelings and sometimes thoughts. As she watched him pulled something from his sleeves, she couldn't help but think about him having two personalities. He has the cold side that makes everything about him a complete bastard, but he has another side that she rarely sees. He was sweet, considerate, and definitely a better person.

"Stay still," he told her as he brought his sleeve to wipe the access blood that was trailing down her cheek and then over the cut. When he lifted his sleeve off her cheeks, he pulled out a strange pad and placed it softly over her cheeks. "If it ever falls off, ask me for a new band-aid. However, don't tell anyone you got this from me!" He said with a smile that melt Miku's heart. "These are rare and a new invention that Luka created, but I bet later on people will started to make these things anyway," he added softly.

When he stopped talking, he realized Miku had tears swimming in her eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked in alarm.

"You are always confusing me, you know? You are mean to me and the next thing I know, you are being kind to me! Why can't you make up your mind?" She shouted and pounded her fist against his chest violently.

Not knowing what to do exactly, he wrapped an arm around her. "To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing as well...I'm starting to believe I have a mental issue when I'm around you. When I realized that what I had been doing was wrong, I wanted to immediately tell you I'm sorry. Crazy, right? I don't know what has gotten into me...Maybe because I'm starting to become fond of you or something..." Hearing those words had immediately made Miku blushed furiously that she could even feel her own face heating up. "Will you forgive me?" He finally said after a long awkward silence. Hopelessly, Miku nodded with a smile that lighted up her whole face.

"Yes I will, but if you treat me rudely again, I have the right to hurt you, okay?" The water god nodded in agreement and pulled her in a for a hug again, only this time Miku kindly returned it.

'_Even though you are confusing me right now, I hope you will act this way towards me more...If you do, I won't have to make my decision..._' She hugged him even more tighter and smiled when she could hear Len's laughter in the middle of the night as she tells him a joke. His laughter was the light in the middle of night, shining brightly and warmly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Aww...The last scene ; _ ; IT MAKES ME JEALOUS OF MIKU! Anyway, what did you guys think of the last scene? o: Was it adorable? Was it out of character ? O_O My friend say not really because he's suppose to be a mysterious person but when I wrote this out and read it myself...he seems just a little bit off...But aside from that point, wasn't Len just soo sweet *O* I'll tell you this he'll slowly opened up to Miku more and more and become more sweeter for 80% of the time ;D [NOT A 100 BECAUSE HE WOULD NOT BE LEN] ... T_T;

AND FINALLY MIKU REALIZES SHE IS IN LOVE WITH HIM THE WHOLE TIME :D And I have a question...Do you think it's better for Kaito to be a best friend, brotherish or someone that is actually in love with Miku? o_O I mean to be honest, they have really good chemistry like _WAY _and I'm not sure if I should make him a love rival for Len...Should I? IDK! Dx Tell me your opinion about this please ;-;

Also, I know there wasn't much interaction btw Neru and Miku that had planned but then I decided it's probably best to see the relationship btw Miku and Teto first because Teto is a major character that brings the plot right back on track. I bet many of you would have suspect Teto acting this way towards Miku since they are love rivals :U and Teto is a nice person but why not nice towards Miku? There is a really big reason why and you'll discover it as the chapters goes on.

Who do you think Len might choose at the end? Well not really end end but like for a certain time? o_o Is it Teto, Miku, or Neru? Well mainly, Teto vs Miku!

Also, I have a poll for deciding the new title of the OFFICIAL SEQUEL OF BRIDE OF THE WATER GOD (: Yep! It's official now after doing some thinking and discussing it with my friends XD If you guys have any great idea for the new title, please leave it in your review or PM me :D The new story takes place in modern time with the same cast! And also I had created another poll for the love rival that goes up against Len (; So please vote! ^^

Also...I have a new fan fiction called Dream High! And I'm officially making it Len x Miku Fan-fiction xD so Please check it out and give me your thoughts!

I'm officially calling Len x Miku the band-aid couple! :D Is the name a little too dorky and cheesy? T-T Blah, idk what to call them! D: Help me fix that name couple pwease? XD

Hmm...IDK what else to say other than ty for everyone who has been reviewing the story :D I didn't how to respond to comments until...I accidentally pressed one button and that how discover how to PM the review... T_T I'm a fail, so I just want to let you know that all your reviews are really special o me and it makes my day :D In the future, I'll be writing more and more Len x Miku fanfictions in the future xD But this fanfiction is my top priority so ty for all who has been supporting this fanfiction from beginning ^^ and i hope you guy can leave some reviews xD and also if you have some ideas for fanfiction, please tell me ^^ All ideas are appreciated :D


	12. Both truths

**A/N:**

Chapter 12 is here now :D I guess the power of Spring Break is still here...After all, Spring Break is how I got interested in my story again ^^ Also not to mention my best friend and all of you guys(: Though, this is the chapter where we are almost halfway done with the story ): I planned to have 24+ chapters, but mainly 24 since I don't want this story to drag on too much. This also means I need to stop adding a lots of problem that I had originally planned out or else I would never make my last chapter as I want, though if I don't do it that way then the story wouldn't come out as I would like ): ANYWAY, this chapter is seriously short o_o Which is why it's a quick update but I think it is the perfect amount of length...And for many of you who think Len is SOOOOO WAYYYY OUT OF CHARACTER...I AGREE WITH YOU :D No seriously I do...To be honest, I hated the ending even though it was sweet T_T But then the moment did brought the reason out now... o: The reason why he has this sudden "bipolar" issue thing. Everything is explained here (:

**Warning:**

Short Chapter

Not much Len and Miku interaction

Not suppose to be fluffy

Meant to be taken seriously

Neru's shouting

Neru's mouth doesn't has a shoe, for it reveals something that is TRUE AND NOT A LIE

Absence of characters, expect Len, Miku, Teto?, Neru, and Kaito

Next chapter will be long and will not have appearance of Len and Miku...I'M KIDDING O_o;

**Rating:** T

**Summary so far  
><strong>

Miku was sacrifice to the Water God, Len. When she arrives in the world of Vocaloid, she meets new friends and possible her enemy/husband. The two have a relationship that could be described as not so couple-ish when you have both of them fighting constantly everyday. Ted, a person who works for the Emperor, informs them that they have to go to the kingdom so they set ahead where new encounters of surprise, shock, and love hit them in the face. When they had finally arrived at the kingdom, Miku discovers more about the mysterious god and learns that he had suffers so much that his heart is closed up. However, that wasn't what Miku had just discovered during her staying at the palace. She meets two new love rivals: Neru and Teto, both who escaped death. With Teto's arrival, Miku is not sure what to do and is afraid that Len might choose her instead of herself. What is actually going on? Why is Teto back? Why is Neru back? Does this tie down to one person who is behind all of this?

**Song of the Story Today:**

http:/www(.)youtuberepeat(.)com/watch/?v=xIUkfsGkH1o&feature=related

Please use this song to help bring out the mood of the story ^^ I BEG YOU D: NOTHING IS BETTER THAN HAVING MUSIC IN YOUR EAR! :D

* * *

><p><em>I know I never had told you my feelings<em>

_ And I know you don't even have the slightest thought of me loving you_

_ But had I told you how much I love you? _

_ Can you guess how much I love you?_

_ If you said ten percent, I will slap you_

_ If you said every stars in the sky, I would smile_

_ If you said all the spaces in the universe, I would smile still and shake my head_

_ By the time you say that, I'll give you my answer_

_My love for you can't be represented so easily because it's unlimited and special_

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other arms as they stared at the stars. Len smiles when Miku started to rambled on and on about how beautiful the stars looked back at their village, seeing how excited she was when she talked about her village. As she kept chatting away, Len couldn't help but thought about his conversation with Kaito a while ago.<p>

_"Len," Kaito called to him from the distance. The water god turned around, not even bothering to scowl for he was tired. "You had finally gotten out of your room," he stated with a strange look on his face. "I never thought you would had come out after what happened earlier in the morning..." The water god sighs and motion for the two of them to sit down on the bench. Silence took over and both of them stared at the starry night._

_ "There are lots of stars out today," Len observes carefully as he traced each constellation out in his head. _

_ "It's a beautiful night," Kaito comments. The god shook his head in agreement and kept staring at the stars, wondering how long did it took for the goddess of light to make those. "Len, I wanted to talk to you about something important..." This sparks Len's interest, and he turned his head away to look at his best friend. _

_ "What is it?" He asks with curiosity as he he kept staring at his friend._

_ "Do you realized that the way you are acting is way beyond the level of an asshole?" Kaito asks angrily, clenching his fist so he could restrain himself from punching the other god._

_ "What do you mean by the way I am acting? I was always like this, wasn't I?" Len frowned when the lightning god slammed his fist against the wooden chair. _

_ "You were way different from before! When Teto died, I think you lost it! You are a totally different new person compare to your old self. And because of the way you are now, you are hurting your own wife!" Kaito explained to him. _

_ "How am I hurting her? Don't you see the way she responds to me? She is thick as a stone so it's impossible to be hurt by any words I might say to her," Len said with his hand rubbing his eyes around. _

_ "You might think she is actually as thick as a stone, but she is still a human. Human's feeling are more sensitive than what you think, but you wouldn't know because the only human you ever encountered with was Neru and Teto. They both basically run off of one feeling, while Miku has mix emotions. And unlike those two, Miku can't express her own feelings because she is insecure!" Kaito stood up from the bench, looking down at Len with an angry expression put on his face. _

_ "She's insecure?" Len looked shock at the news coming straight at him. He never thought Miku would be insecure, in fact he never thought she would be sensitive as well._

_ "Len, she's one hell of a human. This morning she was crying because of __you.__ She was crying out all the pain that you put on her shoulders, and every time you had said something mean, she would absorb that in her heart." Kaito then looked away from Len in disgust. He couldn't bear to see his face anymore after witnessing what had happened that time. _

_ "She was crying because of me?" Len asks, dumbfounded at the thought she would cry again __because of him. _

_ "I can't believe you are this stupid, Len! You experienced love in the past, so why can't you remembered the feeling of it again?" The lightning god shouted in frustration, almost about to zap the life of this guy._

_ "Teto is different from Miku! She was radiating cheerfulness and kindness. Plus she was beautiful and was naive because she thought everyone wasn't evil," Len explained to the best he could._

_ "Miku is also naive as well! But you wouldn't know that because you don't even care to get to know her!" Kaito finally yells, getting tired of the water god's stupidity. "You know how much pain it is for me, playing the cupid when one of you is so ignorant of the other?" _

_ "What?" Len asked in confusion._

_ "Len, try to get to know her better...Plus you need to realize when you are wrong!" Kaito pointed out and left without letting the water god replying back to him. He was sick and tired of Len not noticing that he had fallen in love with Miku. At least, Miku knew she had love him all along even though she had never experience love at all. A sad disappointment that Len couldn't even find out himself..._

_ "Does he think I don't know when I'm wrong? He already knows about the curse, and I can't do anything about it!" Len whispered to himself, kicking the chair and stayed in silence. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't change himself. Before Teto had died in his arms, she softly breathed out four words: 'I'll take your heart...' He had never knew what she had meant by that until she had placed her delicate hands against his chest, where his heart was located. Then, she started spilling words out in an ancient language Len couldn't decipher. She kept chanting, and the hand laid against his chest glowed brightly. After that, she withdrew her hands away from his chest and smiled kindly at him before slumping against him._

_ "The curse..." He frowned when he laid his hand against his heart. The heart stills beat wildly, but it did not feel the same when she had died. That night, he remembered staying in his room because he was starting to notice that his heart had an unusual feeling and the way he had thought felt like there was a stack of bricks laying on top of his head. It took an entire night to realized that she had actually took his heart, specifically his emotions. Because of her curse that she had cast on him, he became much colder and ruder, which was the purpose of the spell. He didn't understand why she had placed the spell on him until he had realized she had done it so he wouldn't feel pain and be cautious about people. However, the spell has been starting to fade slowly away, and Len would sometimes go 'insane' due to the side-effects of the spell. _

_ Len sighed and leaned further against the chair, wishing everything to disappeared. The curse had effected him so much, and he lost the people he had loved. And because of the curse, he couldn't change his actions no matter what unless the person who caused it can take it off of him. It was the main reason why he had brides sent towards him so he could find Teto again to lift the curse off. _

_ "Maybe Kaito is right...I should go apologize to Miku now! After all, I don't want to continue this fight any longer. It's really brings a lot of stress." He then stood up from his chair and started walking down the hallway to search for his bride, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at him when he declares that the two need to have a talk. 'One could hope everything goes well...'_

_ "I'm back!" Kaito annouced, causing Len to jump back several paces. "Oh, did the water god think I was going to leave an important conversation?" _

_ "Actually, I thought you would!" He rolled his eyes when Kaito laughed forcefully._

_ "Okay, Len, I'm sorry for acting like the curse had never even happened. But you know, the curse is starting fade away, and you are still acting the way you are. As your best friend, I have a favor to ask you. Please be nice to Miku! She doesn't deserve this unjust life...If Teto was in that position, how would you feel?" The lightning god said in a serious voice._

"Miku, why don't we go back inside? You are going to catch a cold afterward if we keep staying here," the water god tells her as he slowly pulled away from her. "Can you walk?" The human shrugged and tried walking, only to trip over. She had break her fall when Len grabbed her arm, and she couldn't help but stare at him with a gaze of surprised. Then, she sneezed loudly and cried when she realized that she caught a cold already.

"You can be bothersome, you know that?" He teased lightly as he lifted her up in a bridal style and started walking, making sure not to drop her. Though of course, he was confident since he _is _the water god.

"I'm not _that _annoying," Miku grumbled softly under her breath. "Besides, you are much more annoying than I will ever be!"

"Oh really?" Len challenged with one eyebrow raised up, his lips forming a smirk in a way that could be read: really seductive. It was so distracting that Miku could feel her face heating up again, and she bowed her head down so she wouldn't let Len see how much he was effecting her.

"Y-yeah!" Miku stuttered, feeling her throat tightening. Suddenly, the water god started to chuckle softly, making her a bit annoyed. "Anyway, let's hurry inside! I would hate it if I get sick," she admitted with a shiver.

"Alright," he answered with a smile still displayed on his face. As he kept carrying her, he realized his bride kept sneaking glances at him. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked finally when they reached inside the palace.

"No matter what reason you give me, I can't help but think your actions are suspicious," she said very bluntly, staring him right in the eyes. Len could only blinked several times before he could chuckle again, this time it was lighter.

"Don't worry...I realized how much of a jerk I am so I want to make it up to you," he simply said as he stopped in front of a door. "This is your room, right?"

"Yeah," she answered as she stared at him, wondering if he was going to come inside with her. Slowly, he opened the door with his open-hand and walked in, realizing how dark it was in the room until he came across a glass orb filled with water. In a flash, he only had to swipe his hand across it to make the whole entire room light up.

"Pretty!" The human gasped in admiration while the water god kept carrying her inside until he came across the bed. And just when he was about to put her inside the silk cover, bunch of glowing orbs had appeared out of the sheets.

"It's Seiryu!" Note screamed loudly when he realized it wasn't Miku who they were going to pull a trick on.

"The water god!" Miisha yelped in panic, her face turning purple.

"What are these pests doing here?" Len glared at each fairy who stared innocently at them with their chubby cheeks.

"Hey, we aren't pest!" Neon flew forward to Len, shooting a scowl at him that was suppose to be menacing. However, it turned the opposite, making the water god laugh in mockery. "It's all Ren's fault! He was the one that decided that we should all stay here and-"

"Would you ever stop blaming me?" The red fairy shouted angrily, shaking his fist everyone.

"What? You are the one who wanted to stay here," Neon haughtily said with an evil gleam laid upon her eyes.

"Guys, guys!" Miku called, trying to get their attention. "Look, he's not going to hurt you, not while I'm here!"

"Are you sure about that?" Len asked, one eyebrow raised perfectly.

"They are little kids, and if you dare hurt them, I'll swear that I'll-"

"I hate children!" He said, cutting her off. "I had never liked children because they were annoying. I can't even deal with Rei," he admitted. Then, he sighed loudly and released her on the bed softly. "I'm going to go now, so I'll see you later." He was about to walk away when he felt one sleeve tugged. Curious, he turned around to see Miku still hiding her face from him.

She barely managed to whisper when she opened her mouth. "You know that I still won't be able to trust you after all what you had done. It doesn't work that way..."

"I know, but I'm willing to earn your trust no matter what," Len admitted with his eyes closed to show how sincere he was. "If you hate me, it won't be enough to push me far away now because I'll come back chasing you," He added before closing the door behind him. The last thing he could hear was a loud gasp behind him.

_"Len, how would you feel if Teto was in that position?" Kaito asked again, this time his tone becoming a lot more serious and cold. It sounded like he was trying to challenge him, but then Kaito knew better than to taste his temper._

_ "Teto wouldn't be able to handle the situation. She's pure and definitely innocent. If one rude comment was made towards her direction, she would had cry and sometimes try to hold it all back in..." Len replied honestly and then stared at the floor._

_ "That is exactly how Miku is feeling right now. Every time you do something stupid towards her, she wants to cry. I know all of this because she confessed her true feelings out to me today," he growled with his eyes slanting like daggers. _

_ "Why should I care?" Len asked, feeling frustrated as seconds pass by. _

_ "Because she's your bride!" Unexpectedly, Kaito's fist made contact with Len's jaw, making a popping noise. He fell to the floor, shocked at what had just happened. The only thing flaring in his chest was anger, and he immediately stood up to summon water in his hand. _

_ "You are dead mistaken if you think I care for a bride!" Len threw the furious water orb that sent Kaito back a thousand paces. The lightning god had smash into the wall and slide down slowly, leaving a huge dent and cracks all over the spot. He spit out blood and then smirked when Len had stalked towards him with storms clouding in his eyes. _

_ "Len, you've lost..." _

_ "How did I lose?" The water god asked, his voice growing colder. _

_"I can see sympathy in your eyes now. You obviously know what you had been doing is wrong, and you wish to make it up now," Kaito explained with a cocky grin. "Your brain is starting to function right now." _

_"Fine, I'll be nice to her since I had become the bad guy in everyone's eye...Maybe she can help me lift the curse, and the outcome results may be that we all become friends," Len bluntly said as he walked away. He didn't bother hearing Kaito shouting at him angrily, but Len knew that the lightning god couldn't do anything anymore. After all, he's the strongest out of the gods.  
><em>

* * *

><p>When he was walking back to his room, he had found Neru leaning against his door. Instantly, she rushed up to him with a look of disappointment written all over her face. Len didn't know why she was looking like since he thought she would be happened that he actually tried to laugh at whatever she had said. He even allowed her to feed him, which is something he hated when people tried to do it.<p>

"You went to go see her, right?" The blonde asked out of the blue. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, while her jaw was clench tight together.

"Why? It's not a law for me to go see my wife," Len said with disinterested. His eyes not look directly at her.

"You aren't even married!" Neru snapped at him, gripping him by the shoulders. Aware that the conversation wasn't going to be the slightest bit safe, he pushed her hands off of him curtly. "I know that you and that girl hadn't married yet, but now that Teto is back, are you going to throw her away?" He didn't answer right away, just stared at her and wondering where was she going with this. "Didn't you tell me that you can never give up on her? You'll never forget your first love! I feel that way too about you!" She shouted and pounded her fist against Len's chest.

"Neru, snap out of it!" Len tried to pull her away, but she only kept pushing herself against him.

"I prefer Teto than Miku for you! You want to know why? Because Teto _knows _you! That girl barely knows anything about you! She only knows your outside shell, and it's not even your true personality! The curse she had put on you made you like this!"

"It's my true personality now..." He pulled her off of him and glared at her. "After being stuck under this curse for over two hundred years, it changed me fully. It's part of me right now." Knowing he wouldn't be able to stay calm under this situation, he tried walking away but Neru pulled him back to face her.

"You always wanted to break the curse! Did you know there are two ways to break the curse? Teto's reincarnated form has to release it off of you, or you have to find the person with the red string that connects you to them," Neru reveals with tears running down her eyes in a fast pace. "I don't trust Miku, Len."

"Why is that?" He asked, his interest sparking little by little.

"She is a fake bride," she finally answers with her amber eyes showing pure hatred. "She was never suppose to be sacrifice in the first place..." '_And she is the one that has the red string that connects to you._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Does everyone understand why Len had suddenly acted like that? Okay, I know I now had officially ruin the cute moment because Len has revealed in such a jerk way, "I'm using her so I can get my curse off" How can she help? *Coughs* Teto must be persuaded into helping him because what if she says no? That's where Miku steps in. But at the same time, Kaito knock some sense into him because Len realizes how Miku truly feels by thinking about Teto...sad...but yes...Idk if you noticed but Kaito is the only one who can get under his skins and make words slap in Len's face to realize what he's doing, though Len will always be in denial but this time he didn't want to fight with the stress level going on high so he decided to give in. However, Len's feelings were NOT FAKE. In chapter 10, Neru had mentioned she had been saved by him when she was drowning, remember? Even though, Len hated her as well when they met, he still had saved her! Why? Len, believe or not, does not like it when people drown and die because of him, especially people who are close to him. He starts to have nightmares because he can clearly see their faces haunting him (If it just like people he doesn't know then this doesn't apply but if he knows them well-) o.o I realized I spoiled something...Oops...Len has a hard time expressing his emotions, even without the curse...

Speaking of curses, o.o, it's why he suddenly had changed. Only Kaito knows about this, btw...When Teto had died, that event had happened and she did that because she didn't want his heart to be sensitive and be aware of people he should be cautious about...The same person who killed her happens to be close to them...yet far...

Neru hates her (Miku), and she doesn't trust her because of her family background...*Suspends! O:* She also happens to know about her being a fake bride, hmm? What? O_o She's lying? Nope, she isn't...In fact, we all read in the beginning when she was sacrificed right? So how could she be fake? Miku even mentioned that she was voted to be sent off since she was the least attractive and unlikely to be married, or is she lying?

BTW Poll O: Please, vote in the polls to give me your thoughts about the new title of the sequel xD I already started planning out the conflict and new characters that will make appearances. It will be set in a different time and some of you guys sent me PM about the concerns about the sequel taking place in a different time since it will have a different feeling. Number 1: It is suppose to have a different feeling. Number 2: I'm concerned about the sequel as well but the sequel has to be there because this fanfiction won't be close without it...OFF TRACK but please ^^ Vote in the polls :D If you have any title suggestions please PM or leave it your review ^^

And ty for everyone who take their time to favorite the story and also reviewing (: You don't know how appreciated I am to have this many reviews! I'll take my time to finally answer reviews since I hadn't been doing that in the past because simply I did not know how to reply to you... ^^; I don't know much about fan-fiction expect knowing how to put a new story up so yeah xD *Fail OTL* Well, I hope you like this chapter!(:


	13. Everyone has reasons

**A/N: **

Hello everyone :D Candi has chapter 13 UP NOW = W = I hope you will love this chapter (: Okay...I just have to say, I feel like I'm dragging the story out o-o Idky I know that in the beginning it was verry...draggy...A big flaw in this fanfiction, other than the typos and etc. To be honest, if I could ever remake the whole fanfiction...I WILL DO IT *FIRE LIT UP IN EYES* GAHHH! I just read the fanfiction over [...] to make sure I keep things in shape and not mess up. I hate it when those stories they mention something earlier but then later they changed it so I really wanted to avoid that at all cost! But as I was reading it, I really wanted to cry T_T The work in the beginning was HORRIBLE. To be honest, I think I write all better now then back then *shivers* o-o This is why I hate reading back what I read later in the future. It makes me criticized all my work and I end up wanting to remake it. Though, remaking it would be such a pain in ***. ANYWAY, as usual from the chapters now, this is a really important chapter. Why? More things are being revealed. Such as why Miku is a fake bride *gasps in the background* [...] Sorry I just really want it to be dramatic xD

**Warning:**

No Miku and Len's interaction *boo* [...] Again, I just wanted to be dramatic xD

An elder man that is evil [Yes, they exist in Vocaloid Fanfiction as well] :DD *dramatic smily face*

Absence of other characters expect for Len, Miku, Neru, Teto [NO KAITO? WHAT D: A RIOT MUST HAPPENED IMMEDIATELY]

A flirtatious and sexy red-head (: Oh yum, I love him~

Neru's mental issue [A little bit...]

Teto's Nasty personality? [Despite her being mean to Miku, she is kind of like my favorite character out of the whole fanfiction (: Well one of~]

An ending that will make you fall out of your seat...or I hope so.. *Evil laughs* o w o

Ducks

Flowers

**Rating:** T

**Summary so far  
><strong>

Miku was sacrifice to the Water God, Len. When she arrives in the world of Vocaloid, she meets new friends and possible her enemy/husband. The two have a relationship that could be described as not so couple-ish when you have both of them fighting constantly everyday. Ted, a person who works for the Emperor, informs them that they have to go to the kingdom so they set ahead where new encounters of surprise, shock, and love hit them in the face. When they had finally arrived at the kingdom, Miku discovers more about the mysterious god and learns that he had suffers so much that his heart is closed up. However, that wasn't what Miku had just discovered during her staying at the palace. She meets two new love rivals: Neru and Teto, both who escaped death. With Teto's arrival, Miku is not sure what to do and is afraid that Len might choose her instead of herself. What is actually going on? Why is Teto back? Why is Neru back? Does this tie down to one person who is behind all of this?

**Song of the Story Today:**

http:/www(.)youtuberepeat(.)com/watch/?v=tB8p6lE5EKo

As usual, please use this music to help bring out the mood of the story ^^ When you have the music, you can completely understand the feeling the chapter is suppose to give so please use it xD However, this song doesn't fit the ending/last scene o.o It kind of...well...hmm...something that is light. So...don't use the song for the last part...I'm seriously... it will just...not fit at all o.o

**Questions-Response-Review:**

**(features reviews from other chapters, and what I had response to it! I think it fair that everyone knows at least something new about the fanfiction as in about who Len actually was or Miku's blah) OH BTW TY Juzinha89 for giving me this good idea to put this section up :D**

***KeroNya's review for Chapter 9:**_ I wonder if Neru's going to be that stalkerish (not best freind, you can at least tell where the best friend gains out of it)friend of a cute guy that seems just out to get you because she's in love with him and expresses it openly, or the overprotective "If I cant have you no one else can" type._

_ :/ I mean I understand how Neru feels since I have a good sence of reasoning...but...If she tries to kill Miku, computer or not, I'm gonna pounce on her..(In the story, she might actually just be going on a script...I dont know how it works in Fanfiction...even though I've been her for about 5 years :T_

**Response: **_Neru is kind of special in here (I wont mention how she's special yet until like chapter 11?) X: I mean she is kind of like that stalkerish friend and she really expresses it openly o.o; like way... But she has reasons to why she is like that since she is kind of overprotective of Len since his life, and you have to admit it, his life is just freakin terrible T_T; Only Neru, Teto, Rin, his mother, and Kaito REALLY understand how much he has been through and he only opens up to them about his feelings. The reason why Neru acts like that...(and I think you can tell later on she will act bitchy towards Miku... T_T;) is because she views him still as the sensitive boy who came crying to her at the age of 14...she kind of views him as something so precious and delicate that there shouldn't be a scratch and scar on him or else it would damage him completely like his past. She thinks Miku might be threat to Len (and her because of love rival) because she doesn't trust Miku at all and the reason why for that is won't be told yet~ ^^  
><em>

[SIDE NOTE: Now you know more about Neru owo And this has been answer quite a while ago but I decided to let everyone at least know about this side of Neru as well xD]

*** Juzinha89's review for Chapter 12:** _This is getting to such an diferent way! Ok, before i kind of liked Teto for the way everyone talked about her and all... but now... not so much. Seriously Teto! Taking off Len's emotion? Not cool! Yeah, I know it was so he couldn't be sad, but it's also not letting him be happy TT_TT I'm not sure if she had an good intention, or if she was like "if I can't have you anymore, no one can!" XD So many spoilers at the end! I love what you said about Len not liking when people drown because of him. And I was like "duh, it's obvious that Neru killed Teto", but now, i'm not sure anymore... I'm so curious!_

**Response: **_x3 No Teto didn't take it off for that reason o: It was a very good intention indeed owo. One thing about Len, before he had became a master of bastards [OMG THAT RHYMES OO: *sorry random OTL*], was that he was very kind, sensitive, and sometimes a little rough on the edge but he was very kind to everyone. He was also naive as well, hard to believe. He trusted people too easily, which really comes bad in the end o-o;. Teto took his "heart" away so he can have a heart that will be able to defend himself and not be so sensitive since he would be weak. Also, he becomes more caution about people and suspects them as well, and is able to see the true colors of a person. Okay, this is going to be like a spoiler in a way but at the same time no o_o but then i revealed it in the chapter already so i guess it's not? xD She also had to take it away because he needed to be cautious of the person close by him, and that person happens to be the one who murdered Teto. And I'm guessing a lot of people had thought it was Neru in the first place as well who murder Teto but there was one hint that indicated she was not the murderer._

_ 'That was a long time ago,' Neru thought to herself quietly. The shock and horror of seeing Teto's death truly had broken her down. - Taken from Chapter 10_

_ ^^; It's not really a spoiler since I put it in there, but I'm sure the real murderer will truly shock you o: Since you would have NEVER suspected the murderer to be that person._

[SIDE NOTE: You know more about Len's personality back in the past (: And this was replied while ago]

Okay that's all I can think from my head OTL But You get a more understanding about these people since they had been misunderstood quite a lot from the new chapters x.x

* * *

><p><em>My secret<em>

_ Your secret_

_ We all have secrets_

_ My secret is something I don't you to know about_

_ Your secret is something you don't want me to know about_

_ So what's the big deal?_

_ You found out;_

_ I would naturally get angry at you_

_ What more lies will have to say to keep myself distance from you?_

* * *

><p>Everything was a lie in her eyes. The way Len had acted towards her seemed to be a dream, but she knew he was messing with her. Then why did she feel that his actions were sincere at the same time? She knew that there must be something he wanted her to do since normally he would never treat her this way. It didn't matter if it was exciting to finally get some respect; he was lying.<p>

All of the fairies were asleep right now, cuddling next to each other. Glad that they were asleep, Miku took her chance to slide out of the bed and she stared outside of the window. "Stars...So many out there," she remarked to herself as she placed her hand against the window. "Cold..." She whispered to herself. Trying so hard not to think but failing, she thought about her siblings: Mikuo, Yukari, Piko, Ryuto, and Miki. She remembered their life was the best and all of them suffered, but she tried so hard to support them all that she had been the cause of all four deaths. It wasn't directly, but if she had tried to work hard, they would all still be here with her. This was one of the reasons why she was here...No one knew about this except for her, the chief of the village, her grandpa, and several of other people that were in charge of the village.

_(June 25__th__, 1853. Edo Period, before Bakumatsu. A day before the sacrifice must be made)_

_ "Grandpa?" Miku called as she closed the shoji doors behind her. "What's wrong?" The elder didn't answer, quietly staring off to space, like he was remembering something in the past. This concerned the granddaughter so she placed a hand on his shoulder in a caring way._

_ "Miku..." He found his voice and stared at the young girl's face._

_ "Are you okay?" She asked with a touch of worry on her face._

_ "Tension is rising in Japan now..."_

_ "Are you talking about the Loyalists and the Imperialists?" Miku asked with curiosity._

_ "Some think there will be war..." He added with sadness reaching the depth of his eyes. "I cannot imagine to see the country go into destruction...If war comes, there will be enough bloodshed to make a new ocean."_

_ "Grandpa, what are you saying?" He looked up at Miku with a faint smile._

_ "Many people oppose Western culture coming to Japan, especially the shoguns and samurai..."_

_ "Grandpa, don't tell me you are planning to go to war?" Miku cried in shock. When he looked away, the answer was revealed to her already. "No..." She barely managed to whisper as she stared at her grandpa with a pleading look._

_ "They do not understand how powerful the Westerns are. Their minds seem to be ten times larger than the average brain. Using that power, they can invent new technology that makes our lives beneficial. They can even invent new medicine to help cure diseases!" Her grandpa exclaimed, rising from his chair with a look that could not be deciphered. It seemed to be a mixture of madness and imagination all colliding into each other. _

_ "This war will la__st long, I can tell..." He adjusted his glasses and went over to a desk to pick up piles of paper. "I have a feeling this war will be brutal; a ni__ghtmare that will never vanish__...__Because of __this, I have to leave," he __finally said with his eyes__ a li__ttle__ teary__._

_ "NO!" Miku cried, grabbing her grandpa's wrist. "Please, don't leave us here! I beg of you, don't leave us!" Tears quickly fell from her eyes as she felt the tightening in her heart growing worse; her throat was also tight, making it hard to talk and breath. "You are the only one who has been here for us, so please don't leave us!" The atmosphere in the room changed when her grandpa shook his hand, making Miku's grip loosen._

_ "This is my decision! To serve this country is my pride, and for being an imperialist supporter will help the country move onto a new era where everything will be better and people will not die!" He shouted, slamming his fist against the desk. His wrinkles became deep, showing how serious he was about this. "If only this happened earlier, your siblings would still be alive," he said in a way that had offended her. Adjusting his glass his one more time, he allowed himself to calm down before speaking again, which took about five minutes. "I do not want for you, my child, to see Japan in a deadly state where everyone reveals their true colors and becomes a demon. It took a while for me to make this decision but I decided it's the best. Miku, I want you to be Seiryu's bride." The room went silence as Miku kept repeating those words in her head. Shock and confusion lingered in the air, making it impossible for her to think._

_ "Seiryu's bride?" She repeated, still fazed over his statement. "Grandpa, they have already decided on the candidate for the bride. It's too late..." Miku didn't want to look at his eyes anymore, afraid she would cry even harder now._

_ "It's not too late, young child," he confirmed as he grabbed both of Miku's hands. "I know you'll hate me for my actions, but I can't stand to think that you'll be living in a nightmare. No one will be safe if war comes...Shoguns may come and search for you and your brother, knowing that I'll be siding with the government officials." His gripped on her two hands added more pressure but not too the point where it hurt. "Please understand," his pleading eyes only made her heart tighten even more as more tears fell down her face._

_ "I'll have to leave this world then and be sent off to a demon who might not even accept the sacrifice because I'm not as beautiful as the other women! The village needs rain so that's why they have to send off beautiful women, not me!" She bit her lips, not wanting to show how weak she was. However, her shoulders were trembling violently and tears kept falling faster indicating she couldn't be strong. "Plus I can't leave this world..."_

_ "Miku, I understand that you are still in love with Rinto," he explained with a painful expression. Not knowing what else to say, he stared out the window, seeing everything was dry. People lie out of their house, cheeks sunken and their arms limp. Some males had no shirt on, and he could tell how much they had suffered with their ribs showing. It was such a painful sight to see because he only felt sympathy for them and could not do anything about it._

_ "Rinto; he proposed to me yesterday..." Miku revealed, her bangs hiding her face. Both of her fists were right by her now, clenched tightly. She was trying so hard not to tremble but it was nearly impossible. "I've already accepted it..." Slowly, she lifted her face to show how incapable she was of leaving him._

_ "It will not change the fact that you are going to be the bride of the Water God," her grandpa clarified to her. His hands went back to the pile of papers that he had dropped, handing them over to Miku. "The chief of the village and I have already made an agreement." Hesitantly, Miku took the papers and read the whole thing. After she had read it, her mouth and eyes became wide open. She didn't know how to react to this situation. When she had found her voice again, she exclaimed angrily,_

_ "You sold me for 2 million yen [$21,775 in US]?"_

_ He didn't answer, just stared at her blankly._

_ "How in the world did you get that much money?" She shouted now, her arms shaking uncontrollably._

_ "I saved it," he said very bluntly._

_ "You could have used that money to save the family!" She growled with fire burning wildly in her eyes._

_ "If I used that money, they still wouldn't have survived. After all, money doesn't stay in your pockets forever," her grandpa curtly said, shooting daggers at the young girl._

_ "You could have used that money to save them all!" Miku took a step back when her grandpa suddenly went to grab his katana off the wall. It was pulled out of its sheath, metal hissing as it was withdrawn from it, almost like the sword was crying to be back with its lover. He pointed directly at her, warning her in the cruelest and most terrifying way. _

_ "Complaining will not change the past. Be grateful in the future that I saved you from seeing the most horrific sight. The deal has been already made. You'll be replacing Lenka as the bride," he asserted. One look from him told her that the decisions were final and that the conversation was closed down now._

_ "Does Lenka know about this?" Miku asked, not really caring if she did or not. The girl, Lenka, was the maiden lady of the village. She was absolute stunning with everything she did: cooking, dancing, writing, music, literature, mannerisms, and etc. Everything she did, she always excelled perfectly, making her the perfect and ideal wife. Her smile literally lit up the whole world, and she knew how to be calm in situations. Gifted child- Miku would call her that because it seemed like the gods had given her every trait of theirs, to be perfect and majestic. Life was unfair, for the gods had favorites. It was obvious, was it not? The people that the gods had detested can be clearly seen with one's personality or ability, for example: Hatsune Miku. She was not pretty; she was ugly. She had no cooking skills; her education was not the best since she was a woman, after all. Mannerisms are good, although she did not succeed there like Lenka. Dancing was certainly not her best skill, where she could easily be considered the worst dancer in history. However, singing was the only skill she could be perfectly fine at. She loved to sing when no one was around, for she was shy. The only one who had heard her sing was Rinto, the man who she loved dearly._

_ "She does not..." he answered. "However, the chief and I have a plan...Since only a few people know that she was the actual candidate, it will go perfectly well."_

Miku narrowed her eyes, remembering that was the last time she had seen her grandpa. He had left without a word, not even going to the ceremony to see her sent off to Vocaloid. How could he call himself a relative to her if he was now gone? To her, she couldn't consider him one anymore, not after all he had done. She detested him; she wanted to see him burn in Hell as he cried for forgiveness. No one could be able to hear him, though, since he would be chained down there, where his cries will only blend in with the others. Darkness started to take over her heart, but she immediately swat it away when she realized how bad this might go if she kept thinking thoughts of her grandpa.

She wondered if Lenka was infuriated with her, after all she was held captive in order for Miku to escape from Japan. Most likely, the maiden lady of the village would want to murder her since she was really excited to go to Vocaloid. Who could blame her though? Miku stole her spot to enter Vocaloid, but it wasn't like she wanted to. _She was forced into it._

Fake. She was a fake bride, wasn't she? How long would it take before the whole village discovers that she is one? Will everyone despise her? There was no doubt about it because nobody likes an impersonator. It was selfish for her to flee to Vocaloid because her grandpa didn't want her to stay in Japan where a war may possible come.

Rinto, her lover back home, it was possible he still had feelings for her but did she have feelings for him still? She did not know the answer to it, but she knew that she had deeply fallen in love with Len. And now that she thought about it, Rinto and Len look exactly like each other. Though, Rinto had a kinder expression to his handsome face, while Len had a face that could send anyone right to Hell with one look in the eye. Both of their eyes were also cobalt, except Rinto's eyes were warm and inviting while Len's eyes told you to get the hell away from him.

Miku moaned loudly in frustration, not making any progress to complete the maze to her heart. Most likely she was still in love with Rinto, but she just realized that she had never thought about him since she arrived at this world. However, Len, who she had just met a month or so ago, was always on her mind. She was certain that she had met the one who she would spend her life with but now she wasn't so sure anymore. No one knew about Rinto and Miku, except for Mikuo. Surprisingly, he acknowledged their relationship. On the other hand, if it was Len, Mikuo would immediately become the scariest person alive to haunt him. Though, Len could just swat him away with a blast of water.

"Rinto, I wonder when I'll see you again," she pondered to herself as she gazed at the starry night. Her hands touch the window again, observing how cold it was outside. Fog started to rest on the window, and Miku choose her index finger as a writing utensil. Slowly and delicately, she wrote something that came from her heart.

_A land so beautif__ul, it__ looks like no fire or bombs could__ destroy it_

_ It's my home, my land, and family All the memories, events are cherished deeply by me I can't lose them, or I'll die and not be the same person I am Someone save me…_

Immediately, she stopped writing once she realized where this feeling was coming from. It was how she felt when she was first sacrificed. Her hand removed itself from the window sill, gawking at what she had wrote. Did she still feel this way? Her memories are still part of her, but they were buried somewhere deep in her head where she was the only one able to lift them up. And clearly, she hadn't died yet, but that's how she felt when she was going to be sacrificed. "What am I doing?" She whispered to herself as she leaned against the window.

* * *

><p>It was shining brightly in his room, telling him to wake up. He was already awake though. Sleeping was difficult for him when he kept repeating last night's conversation with Neru.<p>

_"She's a fake bride," Neru repeated angrily when Len couldn't r__espond to her._

_ "I heard you," he told her. Then, he shifted himself around so the blonde couldn't see how surprisingly her statement had affected him. "A fake bride?" What could she possibly mean by that?' He thought to himself. Sweat drops were clinging onto his forehead, and he reached up to wipe them away._

_ "Did you not understand what I meant by that?" Neru asked, folding her arms against her chest with a sly grin appearing on her face. She had a dark look on her face when she realized that she was correct. "Do you think I'm lying? After all we have been through, this truly wounds my heart." She placed a hand over her heart to empathize how she felt and smirked when Len flinched at the word. "Of course you wouldn't understand since you lost your heart to Teto..."_

_ The water god looked away from her, ashamed that he could be so weak and vulnerable towards a word. It reminded him all the pain he suffered through after Teto was gone. Madness would one day overwhelm him. He knew that by soul and why he wanted to get the curse off now._

_ "Back on topic, Miku is a person everyone should be ashamed of. She lied to everyone, even lied to herself. It such a pity how someone could be like this," the blonde admitted with a look of disinterest crossing her face._

_ "Weren't you like this?" Len asked, one eyebrow lifted up in shock and frustration._

_ "I was, but I knew how to get myself back on my feet, did I not? This girl really begs for sympathy. It sickens me to look at her!" Neru stalked towards Len very cat-like, waiting for a reaction to appear on his face. Opposite of what she had expected, the water god laughed. He laughed like she was the one being stupid and foolish when it should have been Miku!_

_ "What I found shameful is that you are criticizing a person y__ou don't even know, but you had __done th__e same exact thing she has 'done__'," Len's voice __was __growing cold._

_ Neru cringed back, realizing he had turned the tables around. She was in the spotlight now to say the next thing but her voice was hitched in her throat, which was painfully tightening as Len's stare grew more evil. "Don't be foolish! I have never done-"_

_ "I remembered when you told me how you obtained your immortality," he curtly said, his eyes cutting each piece of skin off of her until she was bare. When he saw Neru gasp, his smirk could only grow wider. His footsteps crept towards her, silently yet loud, thumping against her head and heart._

_ "I don't remember telling you at all!" She protested, trying to avoid his eyes. However, his eyes held onto her intensely that it was impossible to break the contact._

_ "I remember it quite well since it was clear as the sun," Len said simply. "Your mother was running away from gangs because she forgot to pay the debt. If I remember, your father was killed while trying to protect you both. You were only six years old, trying to keep up with Mother. However, they caught up with you both. Blood was shed, lots of it. Your mother was crying and was able to run away from them. And if I remember, your mother summoned the god of death so you got immortality. But there is always a price, am I right?" He waited for her reaction, seeing that she was completely frozen. Her face grew pale and sweat started to cling onto her forehead. "Sanity. You had to give up your sanity. I remember you always begged for someone to pity you, but no one would want to pity a girl who is not stable and sane." Neru finally blew it when she tackled the water god. They both fell to the floor, Neru's hands were wrapped around his throat, and he was trying hard not to have the urge to kill her._

_ "We didn't come here to talk about me!" She cried as she added more pressure on his throat. The water god winced a little, hoping the girl would calm down. But once you set her off, you have to wait for it to pass over. There's nothing he could do to stop her mental issues since she was already driven by it. "I wanted to let you know Miku is a fake bride! She took someone's place as the bride because she wanted to avoid staying in Japan because a war was bound to happen! It's selfish to do something like that! What is even more selfish is that she had to lock the original bride up so she could be here!"_

Len slowly pulled himself out of bed, slipping on his gi before heading out. As he kept walking down the hallway, he had this strong urge to go see Teto. However, he was scared. After all these years, he thought he would be able to react calmly once he found her reincarnated form. Instead, he was running away from her as far as he could so he wouldn't see her again.

For some reason when he would think about Teto, his mind would wander around to Miku. He could see her giving him a glare, pointing a finger at him and telling him he was such a coward. The thought angered him, but what she had said was exactly true. He was a coward, no more words to add to that. Suddenly, he found himself in front of the room, _her room. _Not knowing what to do, his hands hesitantly reached for the door-knob and turned it slowly. It was dark in the room, but he was still able to see through it.

A figure in the bed shifted around before lifting itself up to see who the guest was. When Teto turned around to reveal her face, Len's breath hitched in his throat tightly. He was almost afraid to breathe, thinking that she would have been gone if he did. The girl was blushing brightly, causing the water god to become flabbergasted.

"Are you the water god?" She asked politely in her soprano voice. Her cheeks only seem to get redder and redder when Len just kept staring at her.

"Yes." He felt his heart wince when the girl's eyes sparkled with excitement. If there was anything in the world he would hate, it would have to be that expression. It annoys him to the point where he really wanted to slice the person into four pieces by just making the water have sharp edges.

"I am Kasane Teto," she introduced herself.

"I know," Len said as he took a step closer to the bed.

"Your name is Len, right?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The god just nodded and to his surprise, the human jumped in her bed with a scream.

"I knew it!" She shouted on the top of her lungs. "I saw you in a vision! Though, you look much older..." Teto observed with her fingers lying under her chin.

"Your vision must have been the past then," he told her with an annoyed look.

"I know," the pink-head admitted with a cheesy grin. "I just wanted to see that annoyed look on your face. You look handsome with any expression!" Her straightforwardness caused Len to be dumbstruck, and he stayed like that as Teto kept chattering on and on with flowers blossoming around her. While she kept chattering, Len forgot that he had to pay a visit to his father today. Even though he didn't want to, he still had to go despite his embarrassment and resentment.

"I have a question," Teto said, finally getting his attention when he looked at her. She was suddenly up close that it had surprised him. Though, he didn't show it on his face, only keeping a straight face. "I heard that you are allowed to have one wife but as many brides as possible! Does that mean you have to choose between the two of us?"

Len raised an eyebrow, wondering how she knew about Miku. More importantly, how did she even know about the rule? She had arrived here yesterday and had been in her room the whole time. So how could she possibly know that?

"I met the girl, Miku, yesterday. She was supposed to take care of me along with the kid named Rei. When they were treating me, Miku seemed to be angry for no reason and stomped out of the room," Teto told him as if she read his mind. Then, she sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes together. "I don't know what is up with her. Yesterday, I asked for her to replenish the bucket of water, but she never gave me it. In fact, before she had left, she called me, '_Ugly face' _and laughed when I had this reaction that was a mixture of shock and anger."

"Miku did that?" Len asked, not buying the story. If there was one thing he knew most about Miku, it would have to be _those _kinds of comments. She comes up with witty comebacks, and the only person she would ever say those comments to was towards him. No one else except him because she believed he doesn't deserve her "kindness." He watched the pink-head's eyes turning darker, a serious look crossing over her face that made her seem like the devil.

"Len, do you get to decide who gets to be your wife?" Teto asked. Obvious to see, she was trying to avoid the topic about Miku.

"It doesn't work that way. There will be five judges, including my father. They will have to judge you on each subject that involves skill. The one who earns the highest is the chosen one to be my wife," he explains with anger flashing in his eyes for a bit before fading away. His body was leaning against the wall now, trying to calm his temper.

"You don't get to choose?" She gasped, stupefied at the thought.

"Unfortunately, I'm still young compared to the previous gods so they thought they should be the one to decide what I should do with my life..." Len leaned even more against the wall to the point where he was trying to push the other wall, making himself look stupid. Anger was piling on top of each other, trying to weigh his shoulder down more and more so he could explode right now. Just in no time, he was already scaring his bride.

"Len, are you okay?" The girl stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards him with concern touching her eyes, or so it seemed...

Immediately, Len caught the aura the girl was casting off and moved away from her when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine..." He then pushed himself off the wall to take a closer look at the human. Something was off about her. Len couldn't grasp the thought, but Teto had unintentionally showed a true color. This made Len's suspicions rise dramatically, and he was sure that the girl had understood why he had avoided her.

"You-" He started out, his eyes growing wider.

Teto bit her lips nervously with a threatening look. Her hands were clenched beside her, but he could see that they was glowing brightly.

Finally realizing what was going to happen, Len beckoned water to appear before him. In flash, water was floating right behind him. He could see that the girl's hand was glowing even more brightly, turning into a vicious color that Len could sense as powerful. His arms started to move smoothly, and the water mimicked every move perfectly. The element would swish, run into each other, packing tightly, and repeat the cycle again until a brand new sword was produce. It quickly went to its master, ready to be wielded by the strongest.

"You are making a big mistake, Water God!" Teto warned when her hands unclenched, releasing the light of evil.

* * *

><p>Seven in the morning, and Miku was already awake. She had never felt this good in the morning since she was never a person for the early hours. And as usual, the fairies were still asleep. Before she had left to go out, she would gawk at each fairy and make weird faces at them that was supposed to be in admiration but instead came out as a weird kissy face. She made note that the fairies had always stayed in bed until 12 in the afternoon, which was really late in Miku's opinion. But the fairies are mostly active at night, so it did make sense.<p>

After slipping out of the room, Miku couldn't help but skip happily down the hallway. She didn't even care if she looked stupid; she was the happiest person. Last night had to be the best night, yet it was still extremely confusing. Despite Len's change in attitude and weird behaviors, she was so glad she was able to be treated like a princess by him! The thought made her giggle like a little child, and the thought of Len loving her in the future made her burst into laughter.

As she kept skipping around the hallway, all she could think about were flowers, ice, and butterflies. One, she wanted to see the Maiden Lily and hopefully run into the water god. Two, she thought of the "ice" god, or Len actually...Three, she loved butterflies. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks to slapped herself in the face. Loud echo of skin hitting skin rang throughout the hall. '_Am I stupid? I'm not acting like myse__lf! GAHH! It's all his fault:__ making__ me feel like this. I really have__ fallen__ so hard that it's scaring me! Since when have I __ever wanted to see him? And since when did I love butterflies?_'

Sighing loudly, Miku went in front of the wall and rested her head there in embarrassment and disappointment. Why, out of all the men in the world, did she have to fall in love with him? Because of him, she is acting like a doofus and a duck. Yes, a duck that excitedly runs around with no direction and has flowers following her as well. As comical as it seems, Miku couldn't bring herself to laugh since the duck was her this time.

All the sudden, she heard a loud chuckle behind her. With curiosity and annoyance, she turned around with a look that was supposed to be scary and threatening. The person before her was _not _the person she had expected at all.

"I didn't expect the beautiful lady I saved to act like this," the person said with amusement evidence in his voice and face.

Miku couldn't stop the redness from covering her face, so she crossed her arm and tried to look angry at him. "W-what? It's not like you have never acted like this!" She stuttered, now wanting to slap herself again because obviously he had never acted like this! Positively sure that he had never because he did not seem the kind of person to ever act like a duck! _'Grrr! I blame all of this on Len!'_ She thought to herself, already planning out 1000 ways to murder him.

"Pssh!" He snorted, trying to hold back all his laughter but instead it came out like a roar. It was so loud and unexpected, Miku felt all her hair rising up. Most likely, it would stay like that for the remaining day. "I see that your brain is not turned on. Although it explains for that interesting scene," he said with a flirtatious grin that sent Miku melting. It only went worse when he added a wink, which officially made Miku dead.

"W-why are you here?" Miku asked finally when she cooled herself off from the actions.

"I have some businesses to take care of, which primarily involves the Emperor and one special girl." He got closer all the sudden, the distance between them reducing to an inch apart. Again, Miku felt her face turning red at the action. The last time they had met, he wasn't flirting and addictive...So why now? She wanted to scream but all she could do was panic silently with her eyes spinning around. '_He's flirting with you! HE'S FLIRTING__ WITH YOU! TELL THE DAMN BOY TO STOP BEFORE HE DOES ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES WITH THE SUBJECT: STALKI__NG!_' Her brain and body could not function well together since her body refused to move away. She had to close her eyes so she wouldn't see him biting her nose. Strange as the thought could be, it had happened before back at the village. It traumatized her life forever.

Silence. Miku wondered why it was silent all the sudden, so she lifted one eyelid up to see his blood-like eyes staring back at her. That when everything came like a clasp of thunder. He laughed in her face again, causing Miku to be dumbstruck with the look of stupidity.

"Did-you-think-I-was-going-to-kiss-you?" He tried suppressing his grin, but it had only made the laughter even worse.

"What? I thought you were going to bite my nose!" She told him, now blushing at the thought of him pecking lips with her.

"Bite your nose? Oh please...You can come up with a better excuse you know?"

"What?" Miku shrieked, her hands flying towards him now. "I'm not lying!"

"Obviously when you are in a situation with a guy, who is so close to you, you should know they are about to kiss you..." Devil horns poke out of his head, making Miku gasped in even more dumbstruck.

"So you did admit you were about to kiss me!" Miku pointed out in a haha-I-told-you-so look.

"I didn't specifically say it was me," he countered back.

"But you said, '_when you are in a situation with a __guy__,'_!" She reminded him.

"You must have heard me wrong," the guy told her.

"My hearing is perfect!" The green-head protested.

"Oh really?" He raised one eyebrow with a cheeky smile.

"Yes!" Miku declared. After she had said that, the unexpected had become the expected. His lips came crashing down to her-.

"I got your cheeks," he whispered.

Mentally, Miku did a scream in her head. So loud she was sure her brain would be bleeding. Not to mention, the unexpected really became the unexpected. Standing there, right in the distance was him. Then, she stared back at the man in front of her.

"Ted..." Miku could only breathe out when she turned to see that his grin only grew wider. "Mikuo..." She looked back at the man in the distance, wondering how in the world her brother was here. Her heart gave a jump, and she could feel her chest tightening in pain. Mikuo is here, alive, all in flesh, and was sending a glare towards her. Was that really her brother?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

Unexpected, right? I bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? 8D [OKAY I SAY THAT ALOT NOW] Ted and Mikuo finally makes appearances again! *HOHOHO* [...] That is just my laugh when I get really excited...Not even kidding... OTL I know all of you guys are mostly Len x Miku fans, but that scene is soo...to me... O/O CAN'T EVEN THINK XD I would seriously screamed (in excitement of course) if Ted ever did THAT to me :D The thing about Ted is that I don't like his long hair, which is why in the fanfiction he has short hair owo *never mention it till now* Short hair makes a man ten times sexier ^_^ Encouragement face owo Mikuo finally gets inside Vocaloid O: How do you think he got there owo?

Rinto *O* Another [GAAH HE CAN MAKE ME FAINT] guy ^w^That's three in a row for new appearances :D Probably explains why Miku was attracted to Len at first sight... = w =; She has a thing for blond and blue eyes o_o; I can tell...BUT YEAHH ME GUSTA :D *I'm taking spanish- just a random fact* El es muy caliente (: Well I know that muy caliente is like for temperate but I'm not sure if it will have the saming meaning as He is very Hot!

Lenka, o.o As you can tell she is a big mary-sue! Don't you just love mary-sue people :D *sarcastic tone* If you guys think she hates Miku, you are hundred percent right o-o; People just love hating the girl D: Haters! =_= First, Neru, Teto, and now Lenka! [Akaito and Len don't count :3]

Suspense interaction between Len and Teto! *GASP* O_O Len seems to suspect something about Teto, hmm? And what the fish cake is going on? o_O I mean that last part with Len having a sword and Teto casting a spell...Sounds a lot like a battle, eh? Even though Teto is one of my favorite characters in the fanfiction, she was kind of annoying yet adorable in the scene until Len had to act a little foolish o_o''

Bakumatsu is a real event that happened in the Edo period! I'm not sure if anyone knows much about it, but you should go search up on it since it would help understand what was going on when Grandpa and Miku were talking. Wait o.o why don't I just explained some part of it here? Well, Grandpa is sided with the Imperialist, who supported the idea of Western civilization entering Japan. Loyalist are people who are against the thought of Western civilization, meaning they hate western culture. Bakumatsu is where war broke out. [That as much as I will explain it since I'm not a very good explainer OTL]

Hmm I don't know what to say else expect that I hope you'll love this chapter ^_^ Ty for all the reviews from the previous chapter!~ It seems like we are already past halfway to the story now...Climax should be here next...CHAPTER 14 WILL COME SOON :D BAND-AID COUPLE~ [MIKU X LEN]

OH ANOTHER THING, VOTE IN THE POLLS FOR TO DECIDE THE NEW TITLE OF THE SEQUEL (: THE ONE IN THE LEAD IS "UNDER THE CRIMSON SKY" IF YOU WANT THE OTHER TITLES SUCH AS, "TRACE OF WATER" OR "BRIDE OF THE WATER GOD II", TO BE THE OFFICIAL TITLE, PLEASE VOTE!~

Oh...do you guys know the manga/anime Skip Beat! ? I LOVE IT SO MUCH 8D SO MUCH I WANT TO MAKE A FANFICTION OUT OF IT FOR MIKU X LEN~ THOUGH IDK HOW IT WILL WORK OTL I'LL GIVE IT A TWIST SOMEHOW OR GIVE LEN A BADASS PERSONALITY :D OH WELL...HOW DOES THE IDEA SOUND TO YOU? DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO IT?


	14. So bitter and sour

**A/N:  
><strong>

Hi little candies :D Idk? o_O Don't look at me like I'm weird. I thought we already had this discussion D: HAHA noo... T_T My week has been depressing ;A; I had my heart broken for the first time on Friday the 13th *inserts broken heart* and yesterday, Saturday the 14th, I lost my best friend :C I had enough of the pain I have been put through so I walked out of his life and blocked everything...I doubt he even knows that I'm gone from his life...Oh...the merrier... T_T WELL ANYWAY, I told some of you guys that I planned to update every Thursday :D Well, guess what? It's not working out T_T To make it up to you guys, I wrote 20 pages for you guys. Yes, to make up for the three weeks ^_^

A thing about the chapter I don't like is the tense? o.o You see I have two editors now, and both of them used two type of different tense -_-''' Um, the first half is in past tense and second half is in present tense. I would fix it myself but I'm horrible at past tense OTL Fail right? D: And I'm in eighth grade too, making a 95 in LA PRE-AP GAHHH DX HOW FAIL CAN I GET?

Let me tell you o_o; Wait why do I have to tell you? You should guess that each chapters have lots of new information about the characters *Applause in the background* = w =; yeah...Well, Hope you like this chapter C: Well, you probably hate this chapter :C...You'll have to see why by reading T_T

I became so depress so don't be surprise if you see me use T_T like 100 times on this chapter page D: Anyway, Enjoy the Show...BY JAY PARK :DDD HAHAHA /SHOT =_= I'm acting random for a reason okay? Btw, anyone know Jay Park :D if you do, on your review put: I LOVE MY HUBBIE WUBBIE...NOOO D: HE'S MINE! okay...well put this: JPICH (: If you know him before I told you! What does that stand for? *ill tell you after the story* HOHOHOHO :DDD' NO I'M KIDDING :D It means: Jay Park is Candi's husband *inserts stupid smily face* XDD

**Warning: **

Shocking moments *GASPS*

Mikuo's face D: How can anyone not like this dude?

You might need tissues for those who are in love with Len...Trust me, you'll need it o_o

Long chapters that extend to 20 pages :DDD

Ugh any more warnings?

Yes

No

Maybe

It's...

=_= my angry face

RAWR :D

**Rating:** T

**Summary so far  
><strong>

Miku was sacrifice to the Water God, Len. When she arrives in the world of Vocaloid, she meets new friends and possible her enemy/husband. The two have a relationship that could be described as not so couple-ish when you have both of them fighting constantly everyday. Ted, a person who works for the Emperor, informs them that they have to go to the kingdom so they set ahead where new encounters of surprise, shock, and love hit them in the face. When they had finally arrived at the kingdom, Miku discovers more about the mysterious god and learns that he had suffers so much that his heart is closed up. However, that wasn't what Miku had just discovered during her staying at the palace. She meets two new love rivals: Neru and Teto, both who escaped death. With Teto's arrival, Miku is not sure what to do and is afraid that Len might choose her instead of herself. What is actually going on? Why is Teto back? Why is Neru back? Does this tie down to one person who is behind all of this?

**Song of the Story Today:**

Okay, just to let you know there are two but it doesn't matter which you choose o3o They both are the same song but different version. It doesn't matter which you choose:

Softer - www(.)youtuberepeat(.)com/watch/?v=agH-fBgkaPQ&feature=related

Ugh Not as soft? But longer? o.o - www(.)youtuberepeat(.)com/watch/?v=DU5j8S1OveY&feature=relmfu

* * *

><p><em>You are stronger than that, <em>_idiot_

_ I'm stronger than that_

_ We both need to fight against our problems_

_ They will last for a very long time;_

_ So we need to take action against our past_

_ If I have to go back, just promise me one thing_

_ Do not go see me off..._

* * *

><p>Silence was exchanged throughout the three. They could only stare at each other, unable to read the other person's expressions. The situation only seemed to be growing worse when Miku took a step back from the two men. She was glad they didn't take a step closer to her, but it was too early to be relieved yet. Tension was rising in the atmosphere, and they all knew it. Only one person found it amusing. Ted could only smile as Miku became pale while her brother's glare became more fierce.<p>

"I see you two have met before, huh?" Ted said, his voice cutting the silence barrier. "Siblings, right?" The two green-heads still didn't talk, but they directed their eyes on the red-head.

"H-How did he get here?" Miku stuttered, trying to avoid Mikuo's gaze on her. It was the first time he had glared at her like that. What had happened while __she__was away?

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I don't have the right to answer," Ted said with his smile curling devilishly. He was about to walk away when Miku grabbed him by the wrist. Slowly, he turn around with curiosity and saw how pale the girl was.

"Don't leave me here..." She muttered under her breath, shaking a little bit. The red-head could only give her a faint smile this time as he pulled himself away from the girl's grip.

"It is not my place to interfere," he simply said. Quickly, Ted fled the scene, leaving Miku and Mikuo to face each other. When he had left, Miku force herself to look directly into her brother's eyes. His green hair grew longer, all messy. Those beautiful teal eyes that use to light up were now surrounded by darkness, giving Miku clues about how much his heart had changed when she was away.

"They call the war, Bakumastu," he finally spoke after minutes had passed by.

"Grandfather's predictions were correct after all," Miku thought aloud to herself. She saw how confusion was written over her brother's face, and she knew he would demand an answer. "He knew war was going to take place soon..."

"The day when you were sacrificed, they found Lenka locked up in her house," Mikuo informed her. His sudden change of topic caused Miku to be stiff. The boy had hit a spot that she didn't want to remember, and she knew that he knew he had struck a sensitive spot. "When the people unlocked her, Lenka was behaving unusual. Very unladylike, which I'm pretty sure you know how that act is. She even shouted something quite interesting..."

"Quit it," Miku begged quietly.

"I'm not mad about you being a fake bride..." He admitted after seeing how pale Miku went. "I'm not mad at _you._ I'm mad at Seiryu because of how he's been treating you! And now that I'm thinking about it, I'm mad at _you _now! Miku, why didn't you stick up for yourself? There is a reason why I taught you martial arts: so you can defend yourself! However, you act like a weak duckling!" He shouted now with fire crackling in his eyes.

"Whoa! How do you know about Len's, I mean, Seiryu's treatment?" Miku asked, feeling suspicious about what was going on.

"Ted told me," he answered honestly. "He was the one that got me inside of Vocaloid after I told him my reasons to be here."

Miku couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Why on earth would Ted tell her brother something that was meant to be private? Even more, why did he bring Mikuo into Vocaloid just because of his reasons?

"Sister, you know that I'm the only one who can understand you the most. From your face, you want to know my reasons."

_No shocker there, _Miku thought to herself.

"I want to kill Seiryu and get you out of Vocaloid," he revealed with his face darkening again.

"What?" Miku gasped, seeing how much hatred Mikuo felt against Len. It was no secret that Mikuo always resented the water god, but she could see how much his hatred had developed into. It was truly a terrifying sight to see because the man himself look berserk.

"He doesn't deserve to live after all he has done to you," Mikuo roared. He came closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulder to grip it as tightly as he could. His sister want to get away from him, but his hands would only tighten more.

"Everyone deserves a second chance! Plus he finally realized that he has been treating me unfairly!" Miku told him with tears about to drop. Laughing all the sudden, Miku stop struggling as she stare at the person who looked like her brother but was not. She couldn't help but think to herself, _'Who is this person? Where is my real brother?'_

"Don't make me laugh. That has to be the most horrible joke in history..."

"What?" Miku wanted to tear her hair out now in frustration. Has her brother ever been _this _annoying? "I'm not kidding around! I'm serious here!" She tried telling him, but she knew her words weren't getting across to the man. He wasn't even looking at her when she was talking, and it annoyed her even more because it was on her top ten list of pet peeves. This man seriously wanted to play with fire if he thought getting under her skin would do anything.

"Because of Ted, I discovered some interesting information." Glares turned into daggers as they moved onto Miku, causing her to take another step back in fear. "I hear the water god isn't immortal." A devilish grin shot up on his face, causing Miku to finally realize his intentions.

"You plan on killing him," she gasped. Her face grew pale, knowing that her brother was dead serious about this. Even a blind person could tell he was serious about this, his eyes and vibe told everything about what he is thinking. And without thinking, she pulled a fast trick up her sleeve. It seemed like Mikuo knew it was coming because he backed away a couple of paces when she made one erratic move.

"You have to do better than that," he said with his glare penetrating deeper into her skin. "If you think that landing a punch on me will change my mind, think again. I'm not going to let him loose and killing him would be easy." Miku raised one eyebrow, curious on what he was up to. Clever was the only word that could come to her head when she tried figuring it out. He was always a clever person since he was allowed to have an education. Sighing tiredly, Miku tried sending a glare back at him but failed when she saw how their glares were on different levels. His glare was the sight of a mad person while hers was just...a person trying to be strong when they are not at all.

"I'll stop you!" Miku shouted angrily at him.

"You think you can stop me? You are a woman, meaning there is no way you can win against me," he said with an arrogant tone. That one statement added another stab into Miku's heart, and she was trying so hard not to let it offend her. If she kept crying-wait. What was the use? There was no use to crying anymore because it did nothing to help solve the problem. She cried here and there, another over there as well. The way she was acting now was unacceptable, and she had to stop shedding tears. She had to prove herself as a woman if she wanted to stop Mikuo. Though, he is unpredictable.

"If I see you making any moves against Len-I mean-Seiryu, I promise you that I will tell the Emperor to send you far away from here. After all, he's his father," Miku tried threatening him. Hope was flickering lightly, but she couldn't let it get too bright or else something terrible might happen. Mikuo's eyes narrowed, which made it hard to decipher how he really felt since his face was clouded. For some reason, the way Mikuo was acting was exactly like how Len acted with her when they first met. Though, Mikuo didn't treat her as bad as Len did.

"When the water god has to chose who will be his wife and-," Miku couldn't help but swallow nervously. She was afraid to say the words out loud because if she said them out loud, she had this feeling bad luck would be in her favor. "-if I'm not the one, we can go back home...That is if you don't make any moves against him." Silence swallowed the tense atmosphere when she saw Mikuo's face lighting up all the sudden.

"I see," he quietly said with a smile that looked suspicious. Then, he crept towards her in a cat-like way, making his sister feel uneasy. "If you don't keep your promise though, it won't be just his head that will be gone. It will be your new friends as well..."

* * *

><p>The light grew larger and larger, trapping the water god inside. He was pinned to the floor because the light happened to have a spell to suck all his energy out. This spell was more powerful than the water god himself, causing him to be in shock with the situation. If he remembered from his past life, Teto was a <em>human. <em>Humans don't have the ability to do spells and magic, so he was wondering why she was doing this. He did have suspicions, but he didn't think she would _not _be human. When he slowly lifted his own face, he saw Teto glaring at him. It was obvious that she was unsatisfied with his reaction; it seemed like she was expecting more from him.

"Are you really Len, the water god?" She asked with a tone that would have offended him if he didn't have such a cold heart. He didn't answer, only giving her a glare to shut her up. Not taking the hint, she continued with the insult. "The water god is supposed to be powerful, strong, smooth, and majestic in everything they do. Is this the best _you _can do? _Pssh_, I bet they all nominated and voted for you because you're the Emperor's son."

Finally, he snapped with thunder clapping outside. "You shut the fuck up. I don't know who you are, but you are the kind of person I hate the most. If you want to be Teto, it's impossible. Dressing up as her and acting like her won't make you become Teto," Len growled with his eyes becoming ice blue. His eyes started to glow, making the girl gulp nervously.

"I can tell you love to point out the obvious, huh?" The girl hummed with a lazy look laid upon her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Len ignored her statement, feeling annoyed with the situation.

"Why should I reveal myself to you?" She asked in disgust, not believing he would actually ask a question like that in this situation. Slowly, she came closer to examine his expression. From one side, he look indignant, but from another angle he look sad. It was strange to her, but she didn't really care.  
>"Are you stupid?" He countered back, confusing her now.<p>

"You just asked me who am I...How the hell am I stupid?" She asked, feeling more annoyed than ever.

"Don't you know it's not a question to be asked?" Len told her, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Why on earth would you say it then?" The impersonator could feel one of her veins about to explode into tiny pieces. This person was really getting to her, which was bugging her a lot! He also isn't very intelligent; he only knew how to 'act' smart so people won't make fun of him. People like him _sicken _her.

"I said it so you would answer my question..."

"What?" 'Teto' shrieked angrily. "You are annoying! I can see why he wants to kill you!"

"Him?" Len frowned and then slowly brought himself back up when the light was starting to fade away. Immediately, he knew his plan was working. The girl's weakness lies within focus, which is a really big advantage for him since he knew how to manipulate people- _usually._

She realized what she had done and quickly cupped her mouth, trying to find a way to fix the problem. While she was doing that, Len could only smile wider when the light was shrinking. He could feel his strength and energy coming back into his body all at once; it was such a refreshing feeling. The feeling almost felt like bathing in warm water, which he hadn't done for days. Finally, his energy was restored, and slowly he pulled himself up. To make sure he could fight, he flexed his arms and back.

"Y-You found out my weakness!" The girl bawled with shock evident in her eyes.

"It takes a really smart person to figure it out..." Len told her. Then, he walked towards her, practically adding ice to her body as he got closer.

"Get away from me, or I'll use another spell that is far more powerful!"

"Like what?" He stopped, his cold eyes landing on her. Without even expecting where the attack came from, he was surprised when he found her in his face; he had assumed the attack would come from behind. The water god was unable to move quick enough, allowing the girl to touch the tip of his forehead with a light beam shooting. It sent him back, his forehead bleeding tremendously after two seconds had passed by. If this was any regular spell, he wouldn't be affected by it. However, there was something about this girl that made her spells effective towards him.

"Len, you sit back and relax while I do my magic," she commanded him. Immediately, binds shot out of nowhere, wrapping themselves thick and tight on his wrist. He struggled to get them off of him, but it felt like it was glued onto him. The bind was secure around him so that he couldn't move his hand at all, making it impossible to get out. An idea popped in his head, and he didn't even think thoroughly as he summoned the remaining water from the ground to rise up. It melted back to its original form, and he used his mind to make it strike against the bind.

"Ha!" 'Teto' laughed when the water couldn't break the bind at all. "It's impossible to break the binds. By now, you should have known why your powers aren't working against mine..."

"You are sided with the demons, aren't you?" Len growled softly when he saw the girl smile with a devilish grin, which was truly menacing.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hastune Miki, loyal to the demons," she said with a bow.

After she said that, Len couldn't help but feel uneasy about her statement. He knew he had heard the word, _Hatsune_, somewhere before. Though, he couldn't grasp onto the thought since his head was becoming dizzier after losing too much blood. Now, all the blood was either staining the wall or his clothes- 50/50.

"W-Why...are you telling me?" Len asked, feeling pain striking against the side of his head. "Using this information, I can inform the Emperor about this. War is already going on between the gods and demons for thousands of years. Your attempt to murder me will only cause the war to last much longer..."

"It's okay," Miki reassured him. "That's my intention in some way. I want the demons to win the war. Once you reach the age of 18, you are able to go in the war since you are a novice god right now. No matter how strong you are, they can't let you go 'till you are 18. Not that I'm complaining because if you reach that age, the gods would surely win." In one hand movement, she made the binds tighten even more, making the god whimper. "If I kill you, the demons would win and one person will become happy..." Suddenly, her face softened as if she was thinking of someone special. "He deserves to reach his goal. It will make him the happiest person! The only way I can do that is to make you suffer. When you die, the face you will remember is your dead wife killing you. I can only imagine how pathetic you will look when that happens!"

"Well, that will never happen because I already found out your intentions and who you are," Len pointed out. He couldn't express how embarrassed he felt for the girl to be _that _stupid. It's common sense that you _never _reveal your plans to your victim/enemy. Seriously, he was embarrassed for her, and he couldn't find it funny.

"Oh, I'm not that stupid to reveal all my intentions without a reason. It's fine that you know, but you won't remember in the future," she told him with a mischievous face.

"W-What?" He was bewildered by the light growing behind her. Powerful was the only word that could come in his mind as it grew larger and larger until it reached its maximum point where it started to shrink to form a ring around the orb. The black light kept repeating the process until it was inches away from Len's forehead. The distance between Len and Miki had to be at least five feet, and the water god knew immediately how strong the spell was going to be. He saw the ring closest to him gathering black particles out of the air, which made him sweat a little bit because he knew seen a spell like this. Judging from the color and strange technique, it must have originated from the demons.

"This is a spell to wipe a person's memory. It is supposed to make the victim suffer through pain as each memory is pulled from their head. There might be some internal bleeding along the way," Miki informed him. Easily, she could tell that the water god was trying hard to hide his emotion: fear. In her mind, she could hear her voice saying that, _it's not easy. Just because your dead wife took away your heart does not mean that fear will never appear._

"You'll forget everything, starting from when Teto died. You'll especially forget Miku. Between those two passing periods, everything will be forgotten. The curse will be lifted off, since you are going to be living in your past-self. So...say goodbye to all of it, Len." Miki then release the black light, immediately charging towards him at full speed. The spell was a very strong impact against Len's head, making him bleed even more. As the process kept going on, Len could only scream in pain. Shouts, tears, and cries could not be heard, even to the one closest to him at heart.

* * *

><p>Night quickly fell, and Miku couldn't help but feel uneasy about everything. Ever since she had arrived at the Emperor's palace, everything had turned into a twist. It was almost like a maze; every time you choose a new path, you find new things that make everything confusing. Today was not what she had expected it to be. First of all, she thought she was going to spend some time with Len, but he had disappeared for some reason. Second of all, she never thought Ted would ever pull that kind of act on her. Third of all, her brother arrived in Vocaloid. Two out of three was all Ted's fault. Because of him, she had to make a promise to her brother. A promise she knew may only cause more problems in the future. However, she didn't want her brother to kill Len without knowing him. Rumors are rumors; they never tell the truth.<p>

"Miku!" She turned to see Miisha (orange fairy) with a childish face, as usual.

"What is it?" The green-head couldn't help but ask softly.

"Play with me and Note!" She tried pulling the green-head by the wrist but failed, realizing how weak she was. Helplessly, Miku grabbed the fairy and placed her softly on her right shoulder; they both walked towards Note (purple fairy), who was carrying a large paint-brush. He heavily dipped the brush into the black ink and lifted it up, stumbling after holding its weight.

"What are we doing?" Miku asked curiously, looking at the paper. It was made into a chart with a bunch of X's and circles.

"We are playing tic-tac-toe!" Miisha exclaimed excitedly. "It's so fun! You see you have to get three in row, depending on your shape." Showing her how to do it, Note and Miisha went into battle mode, trying to win. Observing carefully, Miku nodded at every movement the two made, understanding the game.

"_You know there is a game much more fun than that,_" a voice whispered into her ears. It caused Miku to jump up at the sudden noise, and she turn around to see Ted smiling at her.

"Jeez, you appear everywhere don't you?" Miku commented with a frown on her face.

"I know you love it though," Ted said with a smile. It made the girl blush deeply, and she turned away so he wouldn't see her reaction.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her redness slowly fading away after calming herself down.

"I wanted to talk to you about the competition..." His face instantly switched for a serious face, telling Miku this conversation was going to be important. "Did you know it is going to take place on Saturday?"

"Tomorrow?" She gasped, not aware of the information. "Why so early? Teto just arrived yesterday!"

"The Emperor and his men had a discussion about this yesterday. They think it'sbest to make the decisions early since they have too many matters in their hands right now. Also, Len has a close relationship with you and Teto, so that makes the due date even earlier," He explained to her carefully.

"Does Len just tell his father that he chooses someone?"

"No, it doesn't work that way," he told her. "Since Len is still considered as a novice god, due to his age, he has to let the Emperor and his men choose for him."

"Choose for him? What? That is unfair!" Miku shouted at him, causing the fairies to jump back in fear.

"You didn't let me explain how they choose for him..." Ted pointed out, his eyebrows narrowing. "The candidates to be his wife will have to show off their skills in all housewife departments. I'll tell you that the judging is very strict, and they tend to be picky if you are just a little bit off with each skill."

Miku let out a sigh, knowing she will fail in everything. It was impossible for her; she couldn't be a housewife no matter _what. _"I know I won't be his wife, after all I fail in every department..." She let out another sigh, feeling all beat up.

"There...also is another department you have to excel in..." Ted said slowly, having this worried look on his face. "The people judge you more strictly when it comes to your personality. Like, do you represent a goddess? Are you strong enough to be a goddess? Do you have what it takes to be Len's wife, the water goddess?"

"Huh?" Miku could only say, confused on what he was talking about. She could see Ted was tired of explaining things, but he went on doing it anyways.

"If you want to be Len's wife, you have to become the water goddess." Ted then frowned even more when he saw Miku having a more confused look on her face. "Okay, I'll try to explain this as easy as I can. The judges will grade you to see if you have the abilities to be a goddess. There are certain things that they are looking for: how strong you are, personality, intelligence, beauty, confidence, and courage. The most they would grade critically are: beauty, confidence, and how strong you are. If you fail in those categories, then you can say goodbye to ever becoming Len's wife," Ted explained more in more details.

"Teto was the water goddess then?" Miku posed with curiosity pounding in her head.

"Not quite...When the girl heard that she was going to become a goddess, she started to freak out and beg Len to not change her into a goddess. And as usual, Len had to be a rebel and decided to go against the rule. I can tell you that the Emperor was not pleased with his action but decided to let it go since Teto didn't have the exact traits they were looking for in a goddess."

Suddenly, Ted leaned closer to Miku. Not knowing what to do, Miku stood there with her face turning into red ink. "If I were a judge, I would surely make your grades really low..." Hearing this, Miku had a wake-up call, and she pushed him away from her with an indignant look.

"You are mean! Why on Earth would you do that?" Another shout came from her, and it made the fairies jump back again. She could hear them all whispering behind her that sounded almost like they were disgusted with _her. _However, she knew better than that. They were actually talking about Ted since the fairies always had a suspicious feeling about him. Recalling from their conversation in the afternoon, the fairies told her that he was always very cat-like: mischievous, quiet, almost shadow-like, and clever.

"You don't understand anything about love, do you?" Ted started to yell, causing Miku to squirm under his gaze. "Do you not know when a person is in love with you?"

"I do know when a person is in love with me!" She started to yell as well.

"Then why do you not know that I'm in love with you?"

"Eh?" Miku couldn't help but stare at Ted with her eyes wide open.

"You still don't recognize me after all this time? Who do I remind you of? Can't you see who I am?" He grabbed her shoulders, having a strong grip that would surely make a bruise if he kept his hands there. As he added more pressure on her shoulders, Miku remembered all the times she had encountered Ted, which was only two times to be exact.

"Miku, look into my eyes..." Ted pleaded, releasing his grip on her. Obeying his command, Miku stared into his eyes that always reminded her of blood. She still couldn't see who he was until his eyes shifted into another color that made her gasp. Slowly, she took a couple of steps back, not knowing how to react.

"Rinto?"

"You finally know who I am..." He breathed out a smile that showed how much pain he was in. "It seemed like you didn't seem to think of me anymore...After all, you are in love with Len now, aren't you?"

"Is Ted your real appearance, personality, and name?" Miku queried, dodging his statement.

"Yes, this is my true self..." He revealed with a melancholy look. "I had to disguise myself when I went on Imperial orders to go down to the village. The Emperor wanted me to check up on you, and I'm pretty sure you know why after meeting him..." Miku could only nod, feeling her heart breaking little by little when she realized she had been lied to all along. "I disguised myself as the person you know as Rinto..."

"You lied to me this whole time..." She felt tears swimming in her eyes. Quickly, she wiped them away, telling herself she had to stop crying. Too many tears were shed these past days and shedding more would not do anything in life. "Is that why you weren't there when I was sacrifice? Did you have to go back to the Kingdom?" She said softly this time, hoping that she would be able to calm herself again. When she saw Ted was just nodding, she couldn't think of anything to make the situation less awkward than it was.

"I don't want you to become Len's wife...He stole too many things away from me," Ted admitted with a menacing expression. "I know that you made a promise with Mikuo that if you don't become Len's wife, you have to go back home. As much as I don't want you to go home, I don't want you to be his wife."

"Why do you hate him?" Miku noticed that Ted stiffened a little bit, and she took another step back when he shot a glare at her. Obviously, he was telling her that it was none of her business and she shouldn't even ask in the first place. What's up with men these day? They all have mood swings now and it's freaking her out. Maybe this is why Mikuo is always protecting her when it comes to guys. Then, Ted went towards the door and slammed it shut, leaving the room silence. After he was gone, the fairies all flew up to her with a strange look on their faces.

"See! This is exactly why we hate him!" Katsuo (navy blue fairy) cried. "He's always like that, and he always confuses me! I mean, I'm always confused, but he makes my brain hurt whenever I'm confused around _him!_"

"He makes me cry all the time!" Miisha (orange fairy) wailed with tears streaming in her delicate orange eyes.

"He called me yellow when I'm obviously gold!" Neon (yellow fairy) grumbled, pouting her cheeks. "Why can't anyone see that? I mean it _is _the obvious..." She then rolled her eyes, emphasizing her point. It only made Miku have sweat drops clinging onto her forehead, feeling embarrassed for the fairy to not know what color she actually was.  
>"He said I look like a walnut..." Monyako Ouroku (yellow-green fairy) croaked, surprising Miku because it was the first time she had ever seen her so down. The fairy is usually <em>really <em>energetic and had this large smile that made her so unique.

"He always picks on us," Mirai (pink fairy) confessed to the human. "He has a grudge against Haku, the goddess of light and also our mommy, since she was the one who said Seiryu has every trait of being the water god...If it weren't for her support, he would have never been the water god. It would have been Ted instead..."

"Ted?" Miku gasped, feeling lightning travel through her veins.

"He was one of the candidates to be the water god," Tia (silver fairy) explained to her. "We really do not know how you become a god, so it is better if you ask someone who had experience through the competition. I can tell you, though, that it is really hard to get through."

"I see..." Miku hums to herself.

"What is it?" Alpha (gray fairy) ask, noticing she was frowning.

"It seems strange to me how every day I keep getting new information...I mean, it doesn't hurt to learn because I always wanted to learn, but what I'm trying to say is that-"

"A picture is forming, and the information represent as pieces, right?" Alpha pose, cutting Miku off unintentionally. He saw Miku nod, agreeing with what he was saying since it was exactly what she was going to say.

"Now that you think about it, it does make sense..." Ren (red fairy) thought out loud. "Everything that you told us is like a puzzle piece to the picture..."

"Exactly...I think this has to do with Teto's death," Alpha assumes.

"Why would you think that?" Miku ask, interested in hearing the doctor's thoughts.

"From what I remember you said Rei knows something about reincarnation..."

"Oh! He said that you can't reincarnate until a 1000 years had passed! But if you done a great deed to the world, 500 years must past!" Miku remembers out loud.

"Two hundred years had approximately passed by since her death, and she always remembers everything that happen in the past...Isn't that strange?" Kaname (violet fairy) looks at Alpha and then Miku, waiting to see what they would think after catching on to what they are saying as well.

"That is a good point. Usually when you are reincarnated you don't remember everything..." Leti (pearl white fairy) spoke up, not speaking in a shy tone for the first time.

"There's something about that girl, the way you describe her, that ticks me off..." Neon (yellow fairy) added with a disgust look on her face. "I want to meet this girl! When I see that girl, I'll beat her up for messing with you!"

"Neon, that won't solve anything," Ren (red fairy) tells her, annoy with her thoughts.

"It will solve something because unlike gods or goddesses, we can tell a person's true color just from looking inside their heart!" She tells him haughtily, hands on her hips and legs spread apart. Then, she let out a mighty laugh that made the red fairy take several steps away from her.

"The only one who is best at that is Mirai!" Miisha corrected the yellow fairy.

"Before anyone gets into an argument, I'm not even sure if finding a person's true color will reveal how they got into Vocaloid..." Miku stated, interjecting into the little fairies' conversation. Next to her, Alpha shakes his head in agreement. "We are back to square one right now. Alpha can you explain to me about your theory?"

"I don't think she reincarnated...In fact, I think she's an imposter!"

"Imposter?" Miku repeated after him in shock.

"Teto's death was news everywhere...Many people didn't believe she was dead until the God of Death confirmed she was..." Alpha informs her as Miku's eyes grew larger.

"That makes sense now, expect for how she knows about Teto and Len's past..."

"Most likely someone is feeding her the information," he said.

"This is frustrating!" Miku moaned, giving up already. "Everything is confusing now...And I just found out Ted is Teto's brother this afternoon! This really proves how slow I am..." She wails a little bit, only to be comfort by Miisha and Note (orange and purple fairy).

"Not really! You quickly found out that each new amount of information is a piece to the missing case of Teto's death! Plus you understood immediately that the one that looks like Teto is an imposter!" Monyako Ouroku points out. "If anything, you learn things quicker than anyone!"

"Aw...thank you," Miku smiles brightly. "That means a lot! Well, I'm going to go take a walk outside and possibly run into the Emperor because I need him to tell me something."

"I want to come!" Miisha and Note exclaims excitedly in unison. "We want to go outside of this room, please?" They both gave puppy faces that made Miku look away, regretting her decisions when she let out a yes. The three of them went of the room slowly after putting each fairy in bed since it was getting late.

Quietly, they walk down the hallway and into the path that lead to outside. One place that Miku had in mind was the garden where Len opened up to her for the first time. She always kept the doll by her side when she was in the room, afraid that she will break it outside. Suddenly, she stopped, feeling her mind being occupied by the thoughts of the water god. Even though she loves him, she still hates him as well. People would say their relationship is very complicated, and she agrees a 100 percent. They never show any affection for each other, yet alone kindness. However, when they arrive at the Emperor's palace, everything changed. It was that obvious lots of thing had changed, and it is scary to imagine it all in her head.

"Miisha likes oranges, not chocolate!" The orange fairy fusses loudly, giving the purple fairy a menacing glare that truly gave Miku goose bumps.

"I thought you like chocolates...Everyone loves them," Note tells her.

"I've became _everyone _to you?" Miisha screams, tears drumming up in her eyes and slowly makes a steam down her cheek. "I-I thought I was special!" She started to wail now, her head resting on her palms so she could hide her tears.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Note was completely clueless in this situation, and he tried giving her a pat on the back but that only made her cried harder. "Miisha, you know you are special to me! So stop crying please?"

As Miku watch the scenes unfold, she couldn't help but be a little jealous. It was no dead giveaway these two may harbor feelings in the future. They have such great chemistry, something Len and her were lacking in their relationship. She was sure the two fairies didn't know that their actions could be consider as romantic, which only made Miku feel even more jealous now...Had Len ever did something romantic that came from his heart? Yes, he had but that's a rare thing to see from him. Unconsciously, her hands reach up to touch the soft band-aid. When he placed the band-aid on her cheek, there was a soft and warm touch radiating from his hand. It made her feel like she could trust him, and he wouldn't betray her. Though, it's a dream. She had to wake up from reality because she already knew that Len was only acting like that to get something out of her. Either way, she couldn't help but feel touch by his actions- even if they were fake. A dream that couldn't possibly come true, yet it did happen. Although, Miku still couldn't bring herself to be the happiest when reminded of his true intentions.

"_Len, I still can't believe you fell off the tree when you were trying to get me an apple. But...you do know that I wanted a bread, right?_" Hearing his name, Miku turn around to see Teto and Len walking besides each other. Both of them had their arms wrap around each other with affections, causing Miku's breath to hitch up in her throat tightly. Finally, Teto notices Miku was there, and she smiled kindly that made Miku took a step back in shock.

"That's Teto!" Miisha gasp behind her.

"Sssh! Don't say anything and look for her true color, got it?" Note tells her.

"Hi, Miku! What are you doing out here so late?" She flashed a smile that was even more angelic.

'_That's what I want to ask with you and Len..._' Miku thought bitterly in her head, staring at Teto and Len with an unintentional, sappy look.

"Who is she? Is she a new maid?" Len asks, looking at the green-head with a blank look.

"Len, that's a very nice insult," Miku replies sarcastically, earning a frown from the water god. "Why are you so embarrassed? Do you not want people to know that you know me? Especially, in front of Teto? Well, I can tell you that she already knows me so quit with the act!"

"Ugh...I really do not know you?" Len look over to Teto, his face clearly read as: _that girl is really weird._

"Len, you are acting like a bastard again! I mean, one day has pass, and you acted really nice to me, but now you are becoming an asshole again..." Miku snarls, ready to punch the water god if he dares make another insult towards her. She had enough of his mood swings, and she will remember not to ever believe in this guy. How stupid was she when she thought he actually changed? Never in her life had she felt like the stupidest person...

"I don't know what you are talking about!" He shouts at her, feeling frustrated already. "I don't who you are, but I don't like it when I'm called a bastard- especially from people I have never seen in my life!"

"You are seriously going to keep this act up? What is the matter with you? I never thought you would stoop this low to pretend that you don't know-"

"Miku, please be quiet!" Teto cuts her off with a glare. "For some reason Len had amnesia so now he doesn't remember anything about you or the events that happen this past two hundred years...It's really strange I have to say," she says with a sympathetic look on her face. "However, I'm glad he didn't forget about me!" That smile came across her face again, but Miku immediately understood that the smile held a message. _'He remembers me only so I'm the one that will become his wife, not you.' _Not knowing how to react, she could only stand there with a dumbstruck look on her face. Her body was stiff, not wanting to move. Though, it didn't hurt as much as her heart. Cracks were all her heart, and Miku could feel each piece slowly coming off.

"_That bitch!_" Note whisper behind her. Fortunately, Teto didn't hear his statement so he still have a life to live.

"_I can't believe it!_" Miisha whisper a little bit louder, but Teto still was unable to hear the two.

"Is that so?" Miku could barely hear herself when she talked. "I'm sorry, Len...I didn't mean to be rude to you at all. I thought you were messing with me like you usually did." She rubbed her arms back and forth in embarrassment, though she was only acting so she wouldn't let the imposter see her true feelings. Worthless, that's how she felt. He forgot about her, but he stills remembers Teto. It proves that Teto is much more important to him than her...

"It's alright, I guess. May I ask who you are?" Len stare deeply into the girl's eyes, seeing how teal they really are. But when you look even more deeply, you can see it was actually a dark shade of blue. Her eyes reminded him of blue roses, dangerous yet beautiful. No wonder why he was captivated by them when he first saw her.

"My name is Hatsune Miku," she introduce herself.

"What kind of relationship did we have?" He ask suddenly.

"We-"

"Len, let's not bother with her. Why don't we go to the garden?" Teto didn't wait for Len's reply because she was already dragging him away. When they were gone, Miku couldn't help but fell on her knees. Her heart couldn't be mended anymore. Pain had already reached their maximum space, now swelling inside her heart.

"Miku..." Miisha felt tears coming to her eyes again as she stare at the human. An angel has fallen...No matter how you see the scene that sentence will always come to your mind. Truly this scene fit perfectly for that sentence.

"Miku, come on! Get up!" Note tries, but Miku didn't listen to him. Her eyes that use to be the color of teal were now an empty color. "Miku, please! You have to get up!" He grabs her by the arm and uses all his strength to move her. Still, she stayed like that with her empty body.

"He forgot about me..." Miku bit her lips, trying hard to hold back all the tears. "Great, I'm feeling down because of him again..."

"I thought you were stronger and smarter than this!" Note shouts now, sending her a dagger glare. "Did you not notice the girl's act? She was obviously lying!"

"It doesn't change the fact that he forgot about me..." Miku sighs with a tire expression, causing Miisha and Note to look at each other with concerns touching their face.

"Miku, isn't it strange that Len would randomly loose his memory?" Miisha bit her lips when Miku stared at her with her eyes, empty and soulless. "To forget about you only, but remember Teto...Isn't that a bit strange as well?"

"Yeah, it is strange..." She comments with another sigh.

"While you were talking to Teto and Len, Note and I discover something interesting!" Miisha waited for the human's expression but was only disappointed when she just nod her head. "Her true color is actually really dark! It represents the color black!"

"So...what? It doesn't change anything..."

"It means that Teto is really an imposter! Plus, she's using Seiryu! The color she was giving off is darker than black, which is really impossible! Normally, the color you would be showing off, when it comes to love, would either be red or pink!" Note informs her, finally breaking the spell off of Miku.

"She doesn't want Len in a romantic way?" Miku sees the two fairies shaking their head back and forth quickly. "That doesn't make sense!" She thought aloud to herself, pondering what is her true intentions. If she doesn't want Len that way, then what was it? It's entire impossible to figure out her motives since they don't know each other well. Whatever it is, she knows it won't be anything good at all.

"_Little Usagi, are you still down?_" Turning around quickly, Miku finds herself in front of Kaito, along with Rin, Akaito, Gakupo, Rei, Luka, and a woman. The woman had to be around five feet and eleven inches, almost as tall as Kaito. She had scarlet eyes that seem to glow softly, and her caramel hair ran flawlessly down to her shoulder. Goddess was currently in her vibe from the way she was standing and dress. Red kimono that was elegantly wrapped around her and her stance was proper as well too.

"Hi," Miku forces a smile at all of them.

"Geez, what's up with that stupid smile?" Rei asks, already irritated by her.

"Rei, give her a break. She's going through a hard time!" Luka scolds, shaking her hands angrily at him.

"Long time no see," Gakupo says with a cheeky grin that flashed brightly in her eyes.

"Ugh...We met yesterday for breakfast," Miku points out, feeling embarrass for him.

"Miku, I want you to meet my wife, Meiko," Kaito interrupts politely.

"Hello, I'm Shion Meiko. It's a pleasure to meet you," the lady said with a proper bow.

"I'm Miku!" She returned the bow back and stared at her with curiosity. "Do you happen to be a goddess as well?"

"Yes! I'm the lightning goddess but before I use to be the goddess of love!" She exclaims with flowers popping out of nowhere. When she noticed the flowers, she puffed her cheeks out in frustration. "Unfortunately, I'm also the goddess of flowers as well." Then, she sighs tiredly. "I get so excited easily, which is why flowers would pop out at such a random time..." Miku didn't know how to respond to that since she would have never thought that Kaito had an interest in proper ladies.

"Anyways, Miku, you seem to be down again," the lightning god notices.

"I'm fine..." Miku averted her eyes somewhere else so she doesn't have to feel guilty about lying.

"Miku, I think I told you this already, but you need to stop with the bull-crap that is coming out of your mouth!" He snaps angrily, causing the human to gulp nervously. "You are always such a gloomy person. What happen to the girl that I met who radiant brightly like an angel? What happen to the girl that became my sister because she made me smile a lot? What happen to that girl? You are always open up to me but now you are always close up in a shell. I want to help you get out of your suffering but do you think I can with you slumping around like a turtle?"

"You don't know anything!" Miku argues, releasing all the locks of her pain. She had enough of holding back all of her anger and pain. It hurts too much and to suddenly have one of your best friends yell at you without knowing about anything really sent the keys to go unlock everything. "Do you know how much I've been going through? No, you don't know! For your information, I also like to have my privacy too! There are things people don't want others to know because they have to keep a safe distance..." She huff, taking in a deep breath.

"Miku, I'm-"

"No, I'm going to finish my words!" She cuts him off quickly. "I agree that I smiled a lot in the past weeks, but do you realize that sometimes I want to cry as well? I tried to keep my feelings all lock up inside, and I try to defend myself as well because I'm not strong. Even though, I have courage and determination, I also have fear and self-conscious. Plus no one even ask for your help! You were the one that shove your noses somewhere it didn't belong at all!" Without even thinking, she spills those words out. Now, she wanted to take them back after hearing how sharp the words were. Even more, she saw how deep the words cut into the lightning god's heart. He could only stand there; speechless after hearing those words came out.

"Miku!" Luka sent a glare that clearly read out: _I'm so disappointed in you! Look at what you have done!_

"Kaito, I didn't mean to-" Quickly, the lightning god disappear in a flash- the gifts of controlling lightning. After he left, Rei also sent her a look of disapproval.

"We wanted to help you because we care about you..."

"I...I know," the human stutters, feeling her nose squeezing tightly as tears would develop in her eyes.

"Kaito clearly understands how you are feeling, but he doesn't want to see you in such a weak condition. He cares about you a lot and treats you like a sister. To see you like this worries him, and he's afraid to loose someone important," Rin explains to her. She, too, also has a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm just so-" Miku stops to let one delicate tear to drop from her eyes. "I'm just heart-broken right now!" She screams, falling on her knees as she buries her head into her palms. "Len has completely forgotten who I am! I just finally admit to my own feelings for him but now its too late! I completely wasted all my opportunities! If I wasn't so mean to him, maybe I could have known my true feelings for him and get him to love me as well! It's too late now!" She sobs loudly, startling everyone. They weren't really sure how to fix the situation, yet alone know what was going on exactly. However, the fairies were there to tell them what exactly happened a few minutes ago. As they told them, they all had mix reactions. The fairies even told them about their theory of Teto, how everything fits together, which brought dramatic responses.

"Oh my..." Meiko says to herself, placing her sleeves over to her mouth to show how much she pitied the young girl.

"You have to be kidding me," Rin gasps with wide eyes.

"Len has amnesia and forgets about you but not Teto?" Rei bit his lips, not wanting to say anymore words when the wind goddess shoots him a glare. "And Teto is an imposter?" He quietly mutters to himself.

"I hate this! In my whole entire life, I never knew love could be so complicated! To be honest, I think he's my first love. With the guy I had a relationship back at home; I never felt such strong emotions." She then hiccups and buries her face even more into her palms.

"Miku, you heard the fairies tell you this already so why is you so down?" Luka asks, trying too hard to sound soft.

"Because he can easily forget me in just a day! It tells me exactly how important I am to Len...I'm just a bug that no one cares about..."

"Miku, even though I don't know you..." Meiko starts out sweetly with a smile that matched her angelic appearance. "I think you are very sweet, but...YOU NEED TO BUILD UP SOME WOMAN POWER! IF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS, I'LL JUST CALL YOU A LEEK BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE ONE!" Her mask suddenly drops, revealing fires in her eyes as she starts to lecture Miku what to do. Poor human was stuck in the lightning goddess's class, being yelled at for something that is reasonable. Her finger was pointed in front of her face, making Miku feel even more intimidated as spits flew everywhere. _'Eww...'_ Miku thought, mentally crying inside her head.

"I saw this coming..." Rei confesses quietly, his face growing pale.

"No kidding...Meiko is one scary person," Gakupo adds and then shivers at one memory he remembered when he done something to trigger Meiko's twin sister, Ms. Demon. Rumors had say that her mother was a goddess, while her father was a demon. One thing, for sure, is that the rumors were definitely true but no one knew that except for a couple of other people.

"Wow, what a great way to ruin the tension. (=_=;;) I swear that's how my face looks like right now!" Rin sighs, rubbing her forehead to calm her veins before they could explode into tiny pieces.

"You guessed correctly," Gakupo tells her as he kept staring at the scene before him. The lightning goddess kept yelling at Miku, making her squirm in fear until she slaps her across the face. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed loudly in the hallway, causing Luka, Rei, Gakupo, Rin, and Akaito (who was quiet the whole time) to let out more dramatic gasps.

"You understand me? There is still time left to win over his heart! If you keep whining and crying, what good will it do?" Meiko's words reminded Miku of the words she kept telling herself earlier. It made her feel stupid now because she didn't even listen to what she was determined to do. "We can't change anything now that he has forgotten about you, but we can change his heart. I'm sure Len has a special place in his heart that is reserve for you and _only _you. That place might be even more special than Teto's place, so fight for his heart!" The green-head could stare in admiration at Meiko's encouragement and nod with her eyes flickering back to life.

Miisha (orange fairy) hops over to Miku, grabbing her by the cheek with a smile that lit up brightly. "Yeah! Miku is back! Note, do you see that?" She turns to him with her cheeks turning pink in an adorable way.

"Miku, are you alright?" Note asks with a worry face that quickly fades away when Miku shows him a smile that was perfectly meant for her.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll return back to the person who I use to be once. More importantly, I have to apologize to Kaito after my rudeness. I hope he'll forgive me since I didn't mean to offend him..." She slowly trails off when the others just roll their eyes, knowing the obvious answer.

"I guess it's true. You will always stay stupid," Rei says with a frown.

"Hey, that's mean!" Miku hisses but her face was telling the opposite.

"We need to all go to bed, especially you since tomorrow is the big day for you," Gakupo suggests. He then pokes Miku's cheek, catching her in a dumbstruck mode. "Don't give them rabbit look tomorrow in the morning or else you will become raccoon in my book." The human can only let out a helpless sigh and a smile, following everyone as they start to walk towards back their room.

* * *

><p><em> (Next day) <em>

It's finally here; the moment where Miku founds out if she becomes Len's wife or not. Terrified and nervous, she paced back and forth before the ladies came in to fix her appearances. As they examined her, inch to inch, they would make comments that were unnecessary.

"_Ugh, look at that hair! It's so yuck!_" One of the girls scorned in disgust.

"_O-M-G, I know right? It's so frizzy, and it also looks like it hasn't been wash like forever!_"

'_Motherfucking bitch! I should say the same to your faces!_' Miku thought quietly to herself, having a blank expression as they kept making comments. Finally, they start to pull out equipments to work their 'magic' on her. Apparently, it was just wands with sparkling things. If there was anything that would annoy her, more than Len, it would have to be _those._ She saw those things back in the village whenever they have festivals. The girls would wave them around and sing into those wands, making them look like foolish monkeys.

"_Let's make her hair silk as a blanket!_" A girl suggests, getting several approvals from the other crews. _Swish, bang, kabooom! _It took one, _long_, journey to shake those sticks, allowing magic to do their job as they dance around in her hair to make it thin and soft. They all made _oohh _and _ahh _in admiration, making Miku sweat a little in embarrassment for _those _girls.

"_Gah! I think shoulder length hair makes her look a little prettier_," one assumes. She then touches Miku's hair, making more sweats collect around her forehead. It took her awhile to finally understand what they said because she then cries,

"NO! I don't want my hair shorter!" Her hair went below her shoulders and stops at the tip of her legs. When she made that statement, she earned several more disgusting looks from the girls. Oh how badly did she want to punch those girls in their faces.

"Look, we are here to make you look more 'attractive' for Mr. Hot God." The girl who said that was smacking on something that made a few popping noises, which was dying cows in the human's ear. "If you have shoulder-length hair, I'm pretty sure you are going to look prettier..." Not even hearing the green-head's protest, the girls all waved their wands around to make hair clip to the floor until it reach shoulder-length (a little more than shoulder-length but close enough). Then, she hands Miku a mirror to see how she looks now. When she looked in the mirror, she saw how much more pretty she looked before, which was a big shocker since she thought she looked better in longer hair.

"We already have your outfit picked out," another girl informs. Again, they flash their wands around to make a beautiful kimono appear around. Scarlet red was the base color, but it had other bright colors for the flower designs as well as the dragon designs as well. The ribbon that was tied around her waist for the kimono was golden yellow, capturing everyone's eyes. It was a perfect combination with the scarlet kimono, for it was pleasing to each eyes that will lay upon on the dress.

"Wait, aren't you going to do something my hair? Like, aren't you going to put it up with an ornament?" Miku asks curiously.

"No, we think this will fit more your image. Even though you will look prettier with your hair up, we think it's best if you keep it down. We were also told to keep it real, meaning we also have to keep you as you. Your hair down gives you an innocent look," one girl explains to the best of her ability.

"So no make-up either?" Miku presses.

"It doesn't fit you as well," they all reply in unison.

"Um...okay." Miku then scratches her head, not sure what to say else. "I guess it's time for me to go..." Slowly, she pulls herself out of the room, feeling a little bit queasy. Naturally, she would be calm, but she couldn't surpress the sweats clinging on her forehead. Lately these days, she's becoming more nervous about everything, _especially Len. _Knowing that she had fifty percent of getting sent back home makes her _ten times more nervous. _The good thing though was that when she and Teto are competing, her friends will there to cheer her on. There were rumors saying that they had people pay to see this event, but why in the world would people want to watch this? It's just two people showing off their skills in the best so they could be Len's wife. Immediately, Miku fell on her knees, her head hung down when she realize that it was the main reason why there were people watching. Can she get any stupider?

Footsteps can be heard, but she didn't turn around to know who it was. Mikuo's aura had this distinctive type that made it special, so Miku could instantly find out who it was. They didn't exchange any words yet, only kept the atmosphere quiet and somewhat peaceful. It was only for a few minutes until Mikuo coughs loudly to clear his throat.

"Are you nervous, sister?" He asks with a tone that couldn't be identified. However, it almost sounded like he was trying to make fun of her. Then, he leans closer to intimidate her.

"What does it look like? Of course I am!" Miku groans and then rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't forget about the promise you made to me. If you forget, I'll kill everyone that is close to you," he whispers into her ears.

"You have to keep your promise too," Miku tells him bitterly.

"I hope he chooses the other girl," he tells her with one eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't take a smart person to know that..." She takes a step back away from him, trying to get away from the boy.

"Put on a fabulous show for the audience!" He waves as he started to take down the path that lead to the Emperor's court room.

When no one was around, Miku couldn't control her breath from shaking. "You are planning something, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Len stared at the kingdom from a balcony. The village, which he could see from the distance, had changed a lot. There were a lot more buildings, and the village seems to be ten times busier than before. Everything had changed so much that it made the water god confused. No matter where he goes, he couldn't help but feel pain. He felt even more pain whenever he tries to remember the past. It didn't make sense to him. He remembered being at the water palace with Teto, but he was suddenly at Kingdom. Then, Teto explained to him that he had amnesia so that's why he couldn't remember anything. Something is odd though...He feels like he has a big hole in his heart.<p>

Averting his attention elsewhere, he turns to look below him, only to see an ugly duck. Very offending, but he knew that it was a swan immediately. After all, he has been living in this palace for over 600 years. There were many swans that were trailing down the lake, which was a very beautiful sight to see. Suddenly, he sees the same girl from last night, who was the one that called him a bastard. He remembered that Teto had told him she was a candidate to be his wife and didn't say anything more. His curiosity grew larger when he thought about the girl. Her name was Miku, right?

Placing one foot on the railing, he slowly floated himself down to the ground. He could see that he caught Miku's attention, looking up at him with a bewilder expression. When he reached the ground, he flew his shoulders and then stares at her. The girl gulped loudly and then looked into his eyes, fearfully of him.

"Hi Len," she greets quietly with an elegant bow.

"Hello," he replies back. "Are you okay? You are very pale, you know?"

"I am?" She cries, reaching a hand to touch her face. "I'm sorry! I'm just not feeling too good..."

Len just shakes his hand with a faint smile. "The event doesn't start until an hour, so why don't we head to the garden?" He then lends a hand, earning wide eyes from the green-head. She hesitantly took his hand softly. The water god nodded and then gripped her hand tightly, though not too tightly. He led her to the garden; both of them were in a heavy silence that was uncomfortable. As he led her to the garden, he could tell Miku didn't want to be around with him at the moment. It offended him, but he wanted to talk with her. All kinds of question were forming inside his head about his memory-loss, and Miku seems to be the only one who knew.

Finally, the garden was in sight, and the two slowly crept over to the bridge. Being a gentleman, Len pulled an umbrella out, which he had made from the pond near them. He propped the umbrella over the girl, causing her to blush deeply. They both walked into the garden, and Len spots the chair near by the Maiden Lilies. It sent a grimace expression on his face, but he quickly wipes it away when he made himself think the flower was called, Maiden SeeU and not Maiden Lily. Quickly, they both sat on the chair, still having the silence atmosphere following them.

"Miku," Len calls to her. She turns to look at him with her teal eyes, which seem a little dull today. "Can you tell me about our relationship?

"Our relationship?" The green-head repeats, dumbstruck at his question.

"I want to know because I feel like there is a barrier that is preventing me to know about it. Plus your sudden statement to me last night made me wonder what kind of relationship we have. Teto told me that you are one of the candidates to be my wife, but I'm not sure why though. I'm already married to her, so I don't understand anything," he confesses with a long sigh.

Miku shuffles around in her seat, her hands tuck tightly together. "Our relationship was not bright, to be honest. It happened on June 26th, 1853 when you received a new sacrifice, which was me. You treated me with cruelty, and you even said that my village was not worth being showered by rain. Those words coming out of your mouth made me snap, and I talk-back to you. I even made insults to you, which makes infuriates you. Because of the tension clash we had created, we always have been fighting non-stop. Sometimes, the things you say make my heart crack just a little..."

"So...I was abusing you in our relationship?" The girl only nodded silently.

"Though, you were nice to me sometimes...Most of the time, when you are surrounded by people, you always kept your cool. Your personality is very cold-like, and you always judge someone with disgust. Plus, you get angry easily when it comes to me because I know how to push your buttons like no one else," Miku then smiles very sadly.

"I'm sorry..." Len looks into her teal-eyes. "I don't know why I did that to you."

"That's easy; it's because I'm a human," Miku tells him with a bitter expression. "You were a lot different before I came here. For one, you were a lot nicer. But when I came here, you were cold to everyone. Well, you were cold to everyone before I was even here..."

"Why was I mean?" Len asked, feeling confused. "I don't-I mean-I don't see myself as a mean person," he stutters with a frown.

"The irony of our thoughts, look, you can perfectly play as a mean person. In fact, you can be the scariest person in the world with the cold personality and attitude of yours. Plus, I can't see _you _as a _nice person._" She then stands up, giving him a glare.

"Look, I don't like it when someone insults me. Especially when it comes to someone that I don't know," he reminds her again. Then, he shoots a glare at her too, expressing how annoyed he was.

"Do you want any information or not?" Miku asks angrily. "I suggest wisely that you don't want to go down that road because I'll warn you something about me. I don't play nice; I play to be a victor." She adds a hiss after that statement, shooting a glare even more threatening than the last one.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes deeply. "It's just one thing I hate about humans. They are always so judgmental."

"Big mistake, mister," Miku growled. "However, since I'm dressed like this, I won't do anything to hurt you..."

Len look at her from head to toe, realizing how beautiful she looked in a red kimono. It seemed like the artists were right not to put any make up on her, for she was already radiating beauty without it. If she had put any makeup on, it wouldn't captivate the innocent personality she had.

"You look really beautiful," Len said with a charming smile. He didn't know that his smile had sent an arrow through the girl's heart, causing her to stiffen and blush like a tomato again.

"T-Thank you..." Miku stammers, feeling her heart pounding excitedly. Letting out a cough to clear her throat, she started to speak about his lost memories. "About the competition coming up, they-" She stops all the sudden, her tongue tied around. '_I can't be stupid! If I tell him the truth, he'll be devastated to find out that his wife was killed once._' "They thought she wasn't good enough to be the water goddess candidate..."

When those words slip past her lips, Miku knew she had committed a crime. From what Ted had told her, Teto never wanted to be the water goddess with Len agreeing to it. She could feel his aura changing, feeling intimidated now and wishing she had never said a word.

"No! That's not what I meant!" She quickly changes her mind. "It's something I don't know about much either! You have to wait for a while since it's complicated to explain..." Suddenly, the water god's aura started to calm down, making the green-head sigh in relief.

"Alright...I can be patient," Len says with a nod. Then, he noticed that the candidate had something in her hand. "What's that?" He asks, pointing at the object.

"Oh! This is um..." Miku bit her lips when she lifts it up for him to see. "Someone special gave it to me..."

"I see..." Len observes the doll closely. Somehow, the doll was very familiar. If only he could think back to what happen, then maybe life wouldn't be so complicated. "This person must be very special to you!"

"Yeah..." Her eyes turn soft with a light gleaming into it. "He's very special to me," she quietly mutters.

"Special, huh?" Len hums to himself, even though in the inside he felt a little jealous of the man. What he didn't understand was why would he be jealous of the man for the girl who he doesn't even know much? "How special was he?"

His question caught Miku off-guard as she could stare at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me? Did you just ask that question?" He only nodded, waiting to hear her answer. "Well, he's very special to me since he has a place in my heart like no one else."

"I see..." Len grumbles unintentionally, wishing the man never shows his face or else he would punch him. Again, he didn't understand why he has these thoughts over a girl he barely knows. Maybe he was attracted to her beauty, that's all. The only person he loves is Teto, right? "I think we should be heading back," he suggests and props the umbrella over the girl again. "You know, you look a lot prettier now without the makeup you used to put on."

"Really?" Miku asks, surprise by his comment.

"Most girls look beautiful with makeup on them, but you have a natural beauty look already. I would be surprise if anyone thought you were ugly." They both walk past by the pond and into the flower fields filled with all kinds of flowers.

"Well, I had been called ugly by everyone..." She whispers loudly enough for Len to hear.

"Then they are blind if they cannot appreciate true beauty," he simply said with his eyebrows furrowing together. Unaware of his actions, it caused Miku to blush again and her heart to pound against her chest. As the two walk side by side, they were not alarm of a projectile charging towards them. It took a while before Len sense that one particular feeling, which he knew belong to the demons. Turning around, he saw a massive flying arrow with purple flames surrounding it. It was cutting through the air quickly and was aiming for Miku's back. If this was any ordinary arrow, he wouldn't have to worry since he can quickly just use water to smash through the thing. However, the arrow here is made out of metal and since it is completely cover by a demon's spell, water has a 50% of breaking the projectile. When it had reach around the nearest tree's height (about 20 feet), he saw the arrow suddenly increasing in speed with purple particles fanning through the air. There was no time to think because he knew the person was trying to kill the girl. He jumped over to Miku, wrapping his arms around the waist, and tried skipping away quickly. Though, it was too late though. On cue, when he had grabbed her, the arrows increased their speed even more, causing arrow to penetrate into his back with purple flames licking parts of his skin.

"Aish!" He moans in pain, feeling Miku shift under his hold.

"Len, what are you doing?" She asks, feeling her heart pounding even more. "Let go of me!" His arms around her tighten, and she turn her head to see Len with a grimace expression. Worried and concern, she asked if he was alright. No response came from him, but she felt his arm twitch. It was a signal that Len was going to twist around. When he twist themselves around, Miku heard Len moan again in pain.

"Len?" She calls to him, but he didn't reply. "Len? Hey are you okay?" She's shouting now. His grip on her started to loosen and then he fell to the ground. Red- she could only see red as she took a step back so it wouldn't reach her. It was everywhere, and it was Len's blood.

"Len!" She screams loudly. Stepping over the blood to reach the god, she didn't even care if her dress would get dirty or she would smell. "Len!" Miku shakes him, but he doesn't respond. Carefully, she placed his head on her lap. "Len, wake up!" She screams again, tears already making their way down to her chin.

One eye peeked open, and she found herself staring in his cobalt blue eyes. "Miku, are you alright?" The girl couldn't find herself to answer the question because she was the one that should be asking the question, even if it was pointless and obvious.

"I should be asking you that!" She sobs loudly, grabbing onto his hand.  
>"I'm fine, Miku. I'm fine as long as you are okay," he whispers now. His eyes started to close again, causing Miku to jump out of her skin<p>

"Len, stay with me! Stay with me while I go find someone to help us!" More tears fell from her eyes as she kept gripping his hand tightly.

"Don't worry...I'll be fine, Miku," he says again with his eyes close shut peacefully. "As long as you are safe and sound..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Before you guys try to kill, oh you die hard fans of Len :D *Grabs a shield* Throw all your attacks on me TAT I can take them on! Look, anyone and especially I know Len can't die that early :P He's a god, durrrrhhhh However, if it had hit Miku, well let just say she falls to the ground, cough blood up, blink several times, sees the world growing darker? [wth o_O] and then leaves her body with a wheee ...Basically she dies D: Why? She ain't no god power :D No WHY AM I TALKING LIKE THIS D: Sorry T_T I'm still upset from my unlucky days...Two hearbreaks in two days D:

Holy Mother-****** Ted is a blond O: Rinto=Ted? Ted=Rinto? owo...Well that explains for his sudden attraction ... o.o

Mikuo is a scary stalker D: He scares me now -_-

HOLY NOOOOO D: LEN YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME? I MEAN MIKU D: HOW COULD YOU-? YOU DESERVE A SLAP -_- No...you don't...MIKI NEEDS TO DIE *INSERTS EVIL FACE* YOU FREAKIN IMPOSTER OF TETO. NOW YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND WHY TETO WASN'T ACTING LIKE TETO BECAUSE ITS NOT HER!

Oh...Gods and Demons owo Important theme to the story~~

It's night time now D: So my A/N won't be as long or fun :C

Do you know who Miki is related to? Looks at two green-heads ...The bunnies o.o

Was the interaction sweet? D: At the end before Len get shots and lays in a puddle of blood? No? BOOOO D: You are mean ;-; no im jk ~ :D It's suppose to be not so sweet and sweet at the same time o.o Now, Len isn't bipolar...He's just change in personality :D

*Do you guys remember the last A/N I post was about a skip beat fanfiction only for Vocaloid...Well I'll tell something about it and It won't be much X: Cuz I'm kind of expecting everyone had read Skip Beat or watch at least xD

1. Title: You are my shooting star

2. Character(s) as in Main: Miku and Len [owo ooooh yeahh!]

3. Plot: Meh, check up the skip beat plot line :D

4. When is it expected to be post: Ugh ? April xDD AT THE END OF APRIL :D

*I also have another fanfiction I'm going to post [: And it's vocaloid~

1. Title: Either: How it happens, Snicker my face :D *I was kidding about this title but now I like it = w=;;*, XOXO Your Hugs and Kisses, or THe Star and the Raccoon! Choose which you like the best as a title xD Well, what about The Bear and the Raccoon? o_O idk...

2. Character(s): Obviously Miku x Len :P The win~ Before I wanted this as a Rin x Len fanfiction...I can tell you all are giving me glares =_='' It's not nice to stare D: But you now, I like Miku x Len a lot more than before xD Rin x Len is like 100% and Miku x Len is 90% now [: Used to be 50% But it's all good now xDD

Now let's start giving them personalities, shall we?

-Hatsune Miku [Real Name]:

*She was born on August 31st, 1994. Her birth place is Seattle, Washington so she could speak fluent English. Her American Name is: Hatsune Risa

*Personality: Miku is very sarcastic and can be lazy to times. She likes to pick fights sometimes when she's bored AND always tries to win. Her bluntness tends to make her random, and she is also very clumsy. Sometimes, she can act really childish (almost like a six year old o_O) and makes really weird comments at almost everything...Almost like a child owo; She tries to annoy Len, but she fails since Len is a really easy-going person [most of the time xD]. Instead, it's the other way. Len annoys her with his kindness xD She's also not the smartest person when it comes to social life, but she is smart in academic. Oh, one more to add, she likes to express her opinions about everything and always call herself a Dinosaur [well actually Risasaurus] ^_^ Although, Len likes to call her a raccoon because she can be sneaky and amusing at the same time :D One of a kind person, you know? Oh she talks to herself too :P

Nickname(s)/Name(s) she goes by: Miku, Risa, Risasaurus (name she gave herself), Raccoon (name given by Len)

-Kagamine Len:

*He was born December 27th, 1989. His birth place is Kyoko, Japan. Father is American so he can speak fluent English

*A popular idol in Japan/Singer and Actor

*Personality: Len is a nice person and has a good sense of humor. He can be perverted sometimes whenever he wants (such as sometimes wanting to spoon Miku when they sleep right next to each other ugh...there is only one bed? xD) He finds Miku really amusing and calls her raccoon because of her personality. Also, he's very cocky of himself because he works out in the gym and has 8 packs... o_O He often calls himself sexi, but he's a dork sometimes :P Which makes him really adorable xD Sometimes he likes to complain whenever he's bored, lazy, or just wants to annoy Miku, which he does a heck lot better than she does to him because everything she does it just amusing to him (: Despite singing and acting, he also dances really well (especially at break dancing or b-boying xD) Len is not really up-to-date with feelings you know? He's not romantic o_o; Well, he can be but he's just stupid when it comes to relationship since he doesn't know a girl's feeling...you know what I mean? Though girls expect him to be. Just like Miku, he can be childish as well! He also gets jealous when guys are around Miku since he wants her for himself (:

Nickname(s)/Name(s) he goes by: Len, Fathead (given by Miku), Koala bear (given by Miku), Pedo bear (given by Miku), Yummiest Potato pie (Given by Miku...? ugh yeah it's weird :C but trust me its not), Mr. Shorty (given by Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, and many more boys that i don't like to list D:) and Mr. Banana (ugh...I can tell that you can tell that I'm going to say Miku) and Mr. Thingy...(Given by Miku and boy does that sound wrong O_O)

WOW O_O Isn't Miku just creative, giving Len new names :P Well, his driver liscenes must be really LOOONNNG! No I'm kidding but you do get it right xD If I were to ever see Len's driver liscenes, My face would had been like this...(o_O The fuuuuuuu********kkkkk?)

3. Plot: Hatsune Miku was get off out of her house by her mom and then was shipped to Tokyo, Japan to be a maid for some idol. Why? She's a lazy pig that does nothing in the house, and her mom is getting sick of it. When Miku arrives at Tokyo, she meets Len at the airport, who's suppose to pick her up.

Ugh...There's more to the plot X: But I'm still working on it though...xDD So yeah~

Anyway, I hope you find those two stories interesting ^_^ They are both coming out in April btw so keep your heads up for Candipopxlov, and I hope you enjoy the chapter too (: Btw, the second one is going to be in first pov which will be interesting since I find Miku an interesting person xD She's like my ideal best friend HAHA! Random, snarky, sneaky, meeh...everything I describe about her personality (: !


End file.
